Revive
by Spitfire47
Summary: Even with the death of Michonne, the Governor still isn't satisfied. Elsewhere one of the survivors of the slaughter is placed in an uncomfortable situation. Rated M for graphic violence, sexuality and language. No slash or OCs. darkfic
1. Falling

A/N: _This is my first Daryl centric story, I have studied all I could about the character but feel free to PM or leave it in a review if you see anything that I'm doing wrong. The first chapter is just the intro and warning many character deaths. __Rated M for graphic violence, hints of child abuse, and language. Story will contain dark material, hints of comfort but whumpage on both sides. Spitfire47_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead._**

* * *

Milton looked through the slits of the grate. He took off his glasses trying to block out the horror but even with his blurred vision he saw hell. He felt his eyes water but Milton took in a shaky breath forcing himself to calm down. Milton put his glasses on wishing that Andrea would see this, wishing that she was here right now to see what sort of monster the Governor had turned out to be. He back away from the horror and pressed his back against the beam. His usual analytic mind was on hyper-drive trying to figure out why the man who brought nearly a hundred people together in a wreaked world, do something as hideous and sadistic as this.

The Governor sat comfortably in a wooden arm chair. His back resting and his bloodied hands limp, his clothes clung to him soaked to the grain with blood even splattered his face a little. The Governor's mind was calm in all matters, he thought about if he did anything right, did he mess anything up? Did he give away too much? His eye patch was off exposing the gouge still open on his right eye while his left eye fixated on what was before him.

Cuffed to a dentist's chair was what was left of Michonne, no one would be able to tell it was her now. Even though the damage to her was great, the Governor knew that she was still alive. Actually he wanted her to still be alive for the last part. The last part was the grand finale, the part he was giddy to perform.

In a pan at his feet was an eye, it was lying in a pool of blood and pee that covered the steel, bits of skin, some teeth and nails floated bobbing up and down. The instruments laid on the tray, each coated thick with blood and other solid matter.

With his final action in mind, the Governor finally rose from his seat and picked up the pan. He walked over to the beaten woman. Without a word he dumped the contents over her broken body, Michonne tense but every part of her body screamed – no – shrieked in pain. Her dislocated joints rubbed against her bruised muscles, her broken fingers shook from the shock and her mind cried for it to end. Michonne could feel the blood drip down her back like sweat, the piss burning into the large gouges and tears in her body, her nails and skin fell only to stop on different parts, and her eye falling to the ground and the pupil staring up at her as if begging for one thing that the Governor would never give; mercy.

"Despite my men screwing up, it had turned out to have its perks hasn't it?" the Governor spoke suddenly.

The once powerful woman tried to block out the Governor but she failed. She tried to speak but even that left her empty. She was done and she knew it. The Governor picked up a box then came back around to his chair and sat down.

"I'm going to start with that blonde twit Andrea," the Governor said slowly making sure that Michonne heard every word. "Then I'm going to kill the others, show Rick you – or what's left of you in order to see what he had done."

Michonne tried to move but her body failed her, her spirit was broken and what was left of her hope dwindled as she heard a gunshot echo from outside.

The Governor gave a dramatic sigh. "Wonder who tried to play hero this time."

_Oh God…_ Michonne thought.

"Oh right, your parting gift."

The Governor got up from his seat and took two steps to Michonne, he opened the box and took out a water soaked Walker head by what was left of its hair. Michonne's remaining eye looked at it with horror wondering if that was the Walker head he tried to kill her with in the first place.

"Of course all the heads were destroyed during our fight," the Governor said as if reading her mind, "so we had to go back out, but since we had such a wide selection it was easy."

Her eye darkened and narrowed as much as possible but the bruises on her face made it difficult. Without a word the Governor pushed the Walker head literally in Michonne's face.

Its jaw opened and closed perfectly, it's teeth looked like they were sharpened for this specific reason. It took a large chunk out of Michonne's face tearing through her cheek and ear. Michonne gave a hoarse cry of pain her body gave a paroxysmal spasm. The Governor pulled the head back, the last sinew strands broke off and hung from the Walker's mouth.

The Governor looked at Michonne, she had stopped moving and he wouldn't be surprised if she was dead. But just to be sure, he pressed two fingers against her jugular – nothing. The Governor straightened waiting for the satisfied feeling to overwhelm him – nothing. He frowned, he looked at the broken woman in the chair before him hoping that the satisfaction will come but it didn't. The Governor scowled, what was he doing wrong? Another gunshot rang in the air and the Governor was starting to get peeved. He gave one final look at Michonne's destroyed body and then left.

XXXXXX

Outside Martinez shot again but missed as the figure darted through the trees disappearing into the dark. He cursed a loud for all to hear and then turned aiming his gun straight at Rick.

"You son of a bitch what did you tell him?" the enforcer screamed.

Rick remained silent holding his ground. He looked over to see the Governor coming forward and he pushed his way through the barrier.

"Dad!" Carl cried, Carol comforted the young child, tears continued to trail down her cheeks.

"You sick son of a-."

_BANG!_

Rick was blown off his feet, the shot burst out the back of his head spraying the ground with grey matter and blood. The Governor re-holstered his gun and stepped over his former rival. He looked at the group and then at the body lying a few feet away. He walked up to it and turned the body over; Glenn. The bullet had passed through his neck the Governor took out his gun again and fired a shot into the young man's skull. Ignoring the screams and curses coming from Maggie who was being held back by her father, the Governor looked back at his enforcers, he stared down Noah.

"You."

The young man flinched. "Uh…yes s-sir?"

"How many?"

Noah swallowed. "M-many sir?"

"Escaped, how many escaped?"

Noah's fingers drummed against his shotgun. "Two sir."

"The Dixon brothers?"

"Yes sir."

The Governor was slightly surprised that the two managed to escape under such fire power, but perhaps the group had an escape plan all along in case things went south. He eyed the group again and found what he was looking for. He walked up and grabbed the back of Carl's shirt.

"No please!" Carol begged, she held firmly to Carl's wrist whom in turn held on. Seeing what was happening other enforcers jump in to help their leader. An enforcer drew back his gun and cracked it against Carol's skull knocking her out. Others jumped up but twenty guns were on the remaining two; Hershel and Maggie.

"Is that it?" the Governor asked slightly amused, he still had Carl by the back of shirt, "that's all that the great Rick could muster up?"

Both remained silent, the Governor raised his gun and shot Hershel in the other leg. Maggie screamed in horror as her father fell to the ground.

"Where are the Dixon brothers headed off to?" the Governor asked.

"You can go to hell," Maggie spat angrily protecting her father.

The Governor chuckled. "Might I remind you what happened the last time you mentioned hell."

Maggie's eyes widened. The Governor raised his gun for the killing shot but Carl grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger hitting an enforcer on the wall.

"Go!" Carl screamed, "Run!"

Maggie looked down at her father, then back at Carl who was losing badly to the Governor.

"I…I ca-can…can't…."

"Maggie," he father spoke in a gentle tone despite the gruesome environment. Carl lost grip and the Governor slapped him on the side of the face. The leader shoved the boy in Noah's direction who at first seemed a little weary but with a defeated sigh grabbed the boy's arms and pinned them behind his back.

"Where are the Dixon brothers going?"

Maggie kept her eyes closed, her forehead touching her father's silent tears trailed down her face and her body suddenly jerked then a sudden chill rushed through her. Her muscles felt oddly heavy like they didn't belong in her body and her mind started to shut down.

The Governor took another shot this time shooting through Maggie's brain and then Hershel's. He turned back to the youngest survivor and walked up to the traumatized child.

"Where are they going?" the Governor asked quietly.

Carl didn't speak, tears trailed continuously down his face as he looked past the Governor to the bodies of his friends and family. The Governor grabbed him by the nap of the neck and steered him towards his apartment.

"Clean up the bodies," the Governor commanded, "I want this place cleaned up by morning."

Martinez looked at the unconscious Carol. "What about her? Do we kill her?"

The Governor pondered. "Send her to Milton.

Martinez nodded and started to give orders.

XXXXXX

The Dixon brothers rushed through the bushes, Merle had his shotgun and hunting knife taped to his brace while Daryl had his crossbow and a rifle. They continued non-stop, they had a single flashlight on them which they kept to the ground so it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

"What about the prison?" Daryl asked his older brother.

"Don't worry baby brother," Merle replied.

Daryl didn't get it but he didn't question. Instead he kept focused.

They came to the prison in under an hour killing Walkers on either side. Both out of breath but still alive and filled with adrenaline, they continued through the field continuing to take out Walkers.

"Reminds me of them good ol' days!" Merle shouted.

Daryl snorted as he got to the locked inner gate. "Yeah well yer can remind me when you figure a way to get inside."

Merle tossed the set of keys to his brother who caught them with a shocked expression.

"Ya want me to start from the very beginning?" Merle asked giving a half-hearted laugh. He covered Daryl as he opened the door.

"Come on let's go!" Merle didn't need any encouragement as he slipped through and quickly stabbed a Walker just before Daryl closed and locked the gate shut.

XXXXXX

The Governor led Carl to his apartment inside he unlocked the secret room and then shoved the boy inside. Once inside Carl made a desperate attempt to escape but the Governor grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Stupid," the Governor hissed, "she had double the brains you did boy!"

Carl didn't understand, the Governor grabbed him by the front of the shirt and dragged the boy to the cage at the very back. It smelled of death, rotting skin and stale blood. At the end of the wall was a leash and collar. Before Carl had time to react the Governor grabbed his wrists in one hand and quickly did up the collar with the other.

"Let me go!" the boy screamed, "let me go!"

The Governor looked down at Carl and thought, _this will take a little while. _But he was determined even though Carl was a boy and with his hardened personality, it would work all the Governor had to do was find a way to strip that away. He zip-tied Carl's wrists together then threw the bag over his head. Without a single word the Governor left, closing the cage door and locking it tight.

XXXXXX

Merle and Daryl ran into Cell Block both completely out of breath. They heard footsteps and immediately went alert, they held their readied weapons in front of them but clicked the safety when Beth stepped into view with Judith in one hand and a gun in the other. Seeing the condition the brothers were in, Beth put down the gun and walked over.

"What happened?" Beth demanded, seeing the blood on Merle and Daryl's clothes made her start to panic, "where are the others? Are they stuck? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Whoa," Merle interrupted, "hold yer horses their Girly."

Beth looked around, her eyes wide and sad. "Where is dad?"

No one spoke, the silence was loud enough. And for the first time in Beth's arms, Judith started to cry.


	2. daylight

Daryl looked around, his muscles were sore from all the running but if it meant him living another day, he'd do it all over again. His fingers drummed against the metal table, he looked over to see Beth sitting down her arms wrapped around her knees looking face down. Judith started to hiccup from her new cradle but Beth, for the first time, ignored her.

"Dammit Girly," Merle said coming into the room, he had cleaned up nicely except for the red stains in his jeans. "Yer shut that-."

"Merle!" Daryl snapped whipped around to his brother. Merle did a double take when he heard Daryl's tone but came out of it. All three had a moment of silence.

"What do we do now?" Beth asked wiping her eyes.

"We kill the Governor," Merle responded quickly.

"Yeah because the first try turned out peaches 'n cream," Daryl scowled a shadow passed over his face.

Merle raised his hands. "Don't look at me like that baby brother you know who messed up."

The fight slowly died out of Daryl, he knew and even Beth knew. He looked at the young woman and felt a wave of guilt.

It was Rick's idea, instead of waiting two days like planned he had everything prepped for the next day. The only ones left behind were Beth and Judith, Carl was at first ordered too but Rick finally gave into the boy's pestering and wanting to go and fight. The guns were loaded, the equipment was packed into the vehicle and everyone was set all that needed to come was night. But they didn't think about the Governor's point, when they got to the ambush spot everyone was jumped by the Governor's enforcers. Merle was the first to get away and Glenn was the first to shoot. An ambush destroyed by an ambush, there was nothing more humiliating for Rick or any of the crew. Martinez was ready to give the signal to kill once Michonne was forcibly taken from the group but Andrea came around the corner and was horrified at what she was seeing. After that they were herded into the walls of Woodbury where they were forced to stay put for what seemed like eternity. Glenn tried to grab Noah's gun but one of the other enforcers shot him in the neck, Daryl had taken the advantage of the chaos and climbed over the wall somehow dodging the bullets leaving the others.

Daryl came back into the present he looked over to see Beth brushing the dirt off her pants walking towards Judith who was now starting to whimper for attention. With shaking hands Beth took the baby in her arms and sat down however it was evident that Beth was still shaking, it made Judith uncomfortable and her whimpers turned into cries. Daryl got up and walked over.

"Here," he said holding out his arms.

"No…," Beth whispered, "I got it…"

"Let me see her."

Beth gave in, handing Daryl Judith who started to calm down. Daryl adjusted his arms accordingly to cradle the tiny infant and he looked down to see fresh tears stream down Beth's face. He knew that the girl had lived a sheltered life, if Hershel and her family weren't there to take care of her Jimmy was but everyone she knew was dead.

Daryl looked over to see Merle watching the two closely. He had this look on his face that Daryl never really liked, it was hard to tell what his older sibling was thinking something that is dangerous. Daryl knew that Merle would go storm Woodbury killing anyone in his way to get to the Governor but that's practically what Rick did and their group is almost gone. Still disturbed by his brother's expression Daryl walked over.

"What are you doing?" Daryl immediately asked getting right to the point.

"I'm doing something baby brother," Merle answered, his hand went to his holster while the knife taped to his brace tapped against the wall. "I ain't sitting around any longer."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "That's it, just stand up and walk away."

"Heh welcome to come along brother."

Daryl straightened. "And leave her? All by herself with the baby?!"

Merle looked over at Beth who was still seated but her head bowed.

"Girly ain't got the guts to do what we need to."

"Doesn't make it right to just get up an' go!"

Merle shrugged. "Leave her some guns."

"She doesn't know how to use 'em."

Merle leaned up against the wall. "Well what the hell do you suggest we do?"

Daryl looked back at Beth who was now looking at the brothers. He felt an unfamiliar pressure and a lump grew in his throat.

"We train her."

Merle's eyes widened. "We what?!"

"Shane taught the others back when we were on the farm, but Beth only attended one of the sessions."

Merle looked at Beth then back at his brother.

"Storm the castle with Girly here? Nah, ain't doing it."

"And what if we don't come back?" Daryl demanded, "Governor will come and he'll finish what he started, that's the kind of man he is."

"I can handle him," Merle said firmly.

"Not on your own ya can't."

Merle looked at Beth who was adjusting the covers in Judith's cradle. He looked at Daryl and immediately understood.

"They're all dead Daryl."

The youngest sibling scowled. "Some have to be alive."

"Who? Blondie? Think after the little stunt she pulled the Governor would let her live? Carl because he's a kid?"

Daryl closed his eyes, "there has to be someone, one person that's all."

"Are they worth it?" Merle demanded, "Are they worth three, four lives?"

Without hesitation Daryl looked his brother in the eye. "Yeah, they are."

XXXXXX

Carol woke in a strange room, it was a laboratory of sorts but it also seemed to be a storage room and power room all rolled into one. There was no one around, and there were no restraints holding Carol down. Luckily she still had her clothes on as well so she swung her legs over the edge and walked over to the power generators all lined up row upon row. A sudden thought came into mind and Carol quickly located the exit, opening the door a crack it was daylight meaning that her plan wouldn't be able to work at the moment. Closing the door Carol continued to look around until the events of last night caught up to her, Glenn, Rick, Daryl, Merle – gone. Two escaped while the others were dead, shot right in front of everyone. Fresh tears threatened to fall but Carol quickly brushed them away in case anyone were to come in. She didn't want to look weak, just as Carol went to turn around the door opened and she was prepared to fight but was instead shocked to see who came in.

He was a young man probably early thirties, tall with a bit of a belly and his analytic eyes looked up from his clipboard to the woman before him. He wore trousers, a plaid button down top and wire frame glasses that he pushed up his nose before speaking.

"M-my name is Milton Marmet, I am the Governor's advisor as well as studier of Walkers."

Carol bristled when Milton mentioned the Governor. Milton noted and cleared his throat looking at his clipboard.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, if that's okay with you."

Carol didn't say anything and Milton took that as a good sign and continued.

"How are you fe-," Milton ducked in time as a beaker sailed right at him and broke on the wall spilling the boiling water. "Erm…how about I-."

"Where is the Governor?" Carol demanded.

Milton rubbed the back of his neck, he knew it wasn't going to be easy talking to the older woman but he never expected her to go this far. Well Milton didn't quite excel at reading people.

"He is…uh…busy at the moment."

As if on cue a faint cheering sound came through the metal walls and Carol got a good sense of where and what the Governor was doing. Milton began to panic. He immediately ran to the door when he saw Carol go for it.

"You can't leave here," Milton quickly said.

Carol bristled. "And why not?"

"The Governor wants to speak to you later."

"I'm going to speak with him _now_."

"All in good time, please just try and relax."

Carol invaded Milton's personal space. "He killed the only people I cared about in the world and stole Rick's child."

Milton had heard all about it, in fact he had seen the Governor drag the boy to his apartment. The scientist tried to calm the woman.

"You'll be able to release our anger on the Governor later, not now _please_."

"Those people are being blinded and lead on leashes," Carol said quietly, "never again am I…." She left the sentence hang and turned her back to Milton who took the opportunity to dig into his pocket. Just as Carol was about to turn around again, Milton injected the sedative into her neck. Carol's body jerked and she tried to grab something to steady herself but Milton caught her and dragged her back to the table.

"I'm sorry."

But Carol didn't hear him as she slipped into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

They all stood around the table filled with guns and knives. Judith was back in her cradle sleeping soundlessly which made it easier for all three to have a conversation.

"If we do this we have to plan it," Beth spoke in the uncomfortable silence.

"If we do this, you will have to learn how to shoot," Merle shot back, honestly he didn't like Girly around he knew that she would choke and eventually get them all killed.

Beth stuffed her hands into her pockets accepting the circumstance of her joining but deep down her fear still made her a little queasy. The only person who knew about it was Jimmy, and she made it so it stayed that way. But if she came clean about it now there would be no way they would allow her two steps out the door so she nodded once more prepared to do whatever it takes to avenge her family.


	3. Test

A/N: _This is an AU story so the events of last nights episode or the future episodes will have no effect on this story whatsoever. Spitfire47_

* * *

The Governor washed his hands blood was still crusted until his fingernails and around the cuticle he scrubbed feverishly to get rid of it. Last nights was quite eventful, he had taken his full revenge on Michonne for taking his eye as well as his only child. He successfully eliminated that nonsense leader Rick as well as a good majority of his group. The only ones that remained were the Dixon brothers Merle and Daryl, Carol, Andrea and Carl plus anyone else that may be hiding in the prison. Rick had armed his group for the poorly executed ambush on Woodbury and the Governor had no doubt that it was all the members but then the chatter in the warehouse slowly presented itself. The baby.

The Governor straightened, if there was a baby then there was a caregiver. Immediately he slammed the facet off making it vibrate in its stand, his eye furrowed making the muscles around his damaged eye cringe making pain. It wasn't over. He grunted gingerly touching his patch feeling his fingers tremble. There was a knock at the door and the Governor straightened, his face relaxed and his whole demeanour changed in less than a second. He walked over to the door giving a side glance to his personal room where Carl was being held so far the boy hadn't made a sound but the Governor didn't count on the boy's silence. He opened the door and before him was his scientist: Milton.

"Come in," the Governor said motioning to the inside.

Milton nodded mumbling 'thanks' and closed the door behind him. A strange yet disturbing tension immediately filled the air, Milton being a shy man to begin with felt himself grow increasingly nervous of what he was about to say. He took in a breath and asked: "What are we going to do about the woman?"

The Governor took his time walking to the table and sat down in the chair, he invited Milton to sit across from him and Milton knew that he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. Cautiously he walked over and sat down, the Governor poured him a glass of whisky despite knowing that Milton disliked alcohol.

"The woman," Milton exhaled, "what are we going to do about her?"

The Governor leaned back. "What do you think about her?"

Milton pushed his glasses up his nose before beginning: "Giving the erm…past events she is traumatized as well shows signs of violent tendencies. I did as I had planned and made myself away when she woke so that she would be able to absorb where she was. However uh Governor I suggest that it be…I who care for her to avoid any future problems."

"You had to sedate her," the Governor said plainly.

Milton flinched as if the leader had struck him.

"Well…some um extend of force had to be uh…used b-but-."

The Governor's dark eyes flicked up to his scientist. "You sedated her."

Milton swallowed – he didn't even have to tell him. At first he had declined the offer of the sedative until the Governor literally shoved it into his pocket. He took in a shaky breath: "Y-yes."

The Governor nodded leaning back again when his prediction was confirmed.

"But with time she can be integrated into society," Milton immediately argued, "I think that it's possible."

"On what percentage?"

Milton straightened, "perhaps…a sixty percent chance?"

The Governor raised an eyebrow.

"Okay currently thirty-five give or take, but it will grow more depending on how she copes and her psychological and sociological behaviour after recovery."

The Governor nodded yet Milton had a feeling that he wasn't even listening or caring. Perhaps he didn't even want to hear how woman was doing, instead on how the scientist delivered his findings. This thought made Milton give a small shudder. This was a test.

Milton ran his hands through his hair feeling his mind reel with words however none of them made any sense. The Governor watched as Milton slowly began to unravel in front of him, he waited until the scientist gained the remaining ground and possibly the only ground he had left before asking the real questions.

"What do you think about last night?"

Milton's heart pounded heavily in his chest, the beats were so loud that Milton wouldn't doubt it if the Governor could hear as well. He inhaled a shaky breath before speaking.

"You killed five people Governor, tortured on to the point of death, shot their leader in the face in front of his own _son_ and killed the other mercilessly."

The Governor nodded to show Milton that he was listening and to continue.

"How do I even start to think about that…?"

The Governor nodded again. "Very good."

Milton did a double take and blinked thrice.

"What do you think of me?"

Milton straightened in his seat, he didn't know what to say. The Governor had completely changed overnight, he was still cool and conceit on the outside but his whole personality had become darker, something that had possibly waiting to come out; came out. Milton didn't know what to think of the Governor any more.

"You're wrong," the Governor said as if reading his advisor's mind.

Milton looked up still baffled.

"I'm completely the same," the Governor continued giving him a smile, "I'll still lead this great town, I'll still be a great leader but - just a few tweaks."

Milton leaned in. "There's no need to keep the members armed anymore."

The Governor narrowed his eyes. "That's where you are wrong Milton, there are more groups out there - more terrorists."

"They're not all like Rick's group, what about Tyreese's group?"

The Governor grinned. "If they're willing to surrender like Tyreese did then I will possibly accept their allegiance to Woodbury, but if not-."

"Then you're going to kill them."

The Governor looked at Milton, studying him before finally saying, "I know that you don't agree with a lot of my…methods but some of them are quite necessary."

"I have a couple questions though," Milton said.

The Governor sighed. "Of course you do."

Milton cleared his throat. "What are you going to do about Andrea?"

"Her time has come up," the Governor said simply.

Milton felt a lump grow in his throat, he took in another shaky breath and asked, "What about the boy?"

"You don't need to worry about him."

Milton worried, not just for the remaining survivors but also for the people of Woodbury as well, will they see the change that their leader had undergone or will they remain oblivious? He took his leave but not before giving a small side glance to the extra room.

XXXXXX

The heat rose as the day continued, Judith cried once in a while begging for attention but she ended up being ignored a majority of the time as Daryl was putting Beth through the steps of hand to hand combat. It took her a little while to get the hang of it her balance was not bad nor was her stamina no doubt helping out on the farm but her strength was her greatest weakness. According to Merle, her punch couldn't even bruise a piece of fruit. Ignoring his brother Daryl continued to teach her, he taught her how to properly use the two most important kicks in fighting, front and round, then taught her how to punch properly without breaking any fingers. After an exhausting two hours they eventually stopped to take a break.

As soon as Beth and Daryl stepped into the prison a heat wave blasted both making the sweat fall faster down their backs. Beth sat down looking at her hands that were still shaking with both adrenaline and fear. She looked over to see Daryl coming over with a bottle of water, Merle watched from the shaded corner.

"So, how am I doing?" asked Beth, she was nervous about Daryl would say.

"Um…," Daryl said rubbing the back of his neck he wanted to put it lightly to Beth especially since this was her first time but in his opinion there was no way to put it lightly.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Merle asked before Daryl could say anything he hated seeing how his brother was faltering and trying to sugar-coat to a girl who couldn't save her life.

Daryl gave in with a sigh, "we'll see how you are with a firearm."

Beth's heart sank, she thought that she was doing alright but she knew that she couldn't be good at everything. She looked over at Judith who started to cry again and she walked over, immediately Merle got up from his comfortable position and headed over to his brother.

"We gotta do somethin' about Girly," Merle said sitting where Beth had been.

"She has to defend herself somehow," Daryl protested, "we can't just get up an' go, plus we got Judith."

"They ain't our problem."

Daryl scowled. "Is that why you left? I wasn't_ your _problem?"

Merle did a double take, his eyes widened for a few moments but then he grew serious, "You blood brother, but I had to go for reasons of my own. They," – he nodded his head in Beth's direction - , "they ain't."

"So just leave them to the Governor to come and kill off."

Merle straightened. "We leave a couple firearms of course."

"She don't know how to use 'em!"

"Girly got trained she'll be fine."

Daryl scowled. "It was only once and it was by Shane."

"The guy had a mean shot…"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, something that Merle never seen him do.

Beth side glanced where the brothers were, she knew that they were talking about her but tried not to think about it. Instead her concentration was on Judith who was starting to calm down, ever since Daryl and Merle came back with the devastating news, Judith had been affected as well – crying more, begging for more and more attention however not eating the amount she should. To Beth it seemed that Judith was able to sense that her family was dead, able to know that something terrible had happened like the baby animals back on the farm when their own mothers passed. She tried again to feed Judith but the baby would just push the bottle away and start waving her arms around again. Beth was starting to become a little agitated with her. She carefully placed Judith in her crib before taking a sip of her water.

She looked up in time to see Daryl coming over, Merle in the background shaking his head and no doubt muttering on about his brother's stupidity.

"I'm not going to leave you like this," Daryl said.

Beth straightened.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a gun."

The youngest sibling shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Are you the leader now?"

Daryl stiffened at the title, he never thought about being leader but he knew that it was necessary especially at a time like this. From his very first encounter of the Governor during the discussion of peace, Daryl was very suspicious he didn't like him immediately. The poor ambush and the senseless killing turned his suspicion into pure hatred and he even hated how he used Glenn's attempt at escape as a distraction for his own. He looked at Beth who was waiting for an answer. Daryl could feel his brother's eyes on his back having intensed when he heard the question. Daryl shrugged.

"Suppose I am."


	4. Fear

Carol slowly woke, her mind was foggy from the sedative and her head rolled a few times and her muscles ached. A pulse of pain echoed in her head and instinctively Carol's hand moved to hold her head, but to her horror she couldn't. She blinked thrice and looked down to see leather restraints on both her wrists and ankles. Carol opened her mouth in a silent scream, she tugged at the bonds but they were done quite tight. Her eyes looked around to see that she was still in the large shed, the large overhead light glaring down on her making her skin hot. She tensed her muscles and pulled in another attempt to escape.

"Andrea did tell me that you started to become stronger."

Carol jumped at the sudden voice, it wasn't Milton's it was more low and darker.

"Mentally that is."

The man stepped out and Carol recognized him immediately as the Governor. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched him come up to her. He took slow deliberate steps making taunting her with what was to come next. Carol glared at him defiantly almost challenging him to do his worst – this made the Governor more amused.

"Michonne gave me that look," the Governor explained, "of course it was more threatening and more believable. That is until I took away her eye."

Carol tried not to flinch but she couldn't help it. The Governor walked over to a covered side table and pulled the cover off in the same fashion a magician would reveal his hidden secrets. Carol attempted to hold down the small whimper as she couldn't help but look at the blood covered instruments.

"Please forgive the mess," said the Governor nodding to the tools, "I've been so busy last night, and an eventful evening can sure tucker one out."

Carol watched the leader walk over to the laboratory area of the shed.

"My father told me to finish something, see it to the end," the Governor explained filling a small pail halfway with water. He picked up a cloth as he continued, "to finish a job, you have to do _everything _that is involved make sure that nothing is left behind."

He stalked up to Carol, "You understand what I'm saying right?"

The woman didn't answer, instead concentrated on keeping her breath steady trying not to give away the fear that was forming in the pit of her stomach. The Governor moved to her side and gave her a small smile.

"There is nothing to fear about me," the Governor said, "as long as you give me the information that I need."

Carol still remained quiet and turned her head to the other side to avoid the Governor's intense glare but the leader grabbed Carol's chin forcing her to look at him.

"I also heard how Rick allowed your daughter to be killed by Walkers, how she ended up in a barn and was slaughtered by your former leader."

Carol struggled to get out the Governor's grip as he spoke menacingly, finally she did the only thing she could – she spat in his face. The Governor immediately released her and ran the cloth over his face to wipe off the saliva. He glared at Carol and then grabbed a saw toothed knife and brandished it in front of the woman's face. Carol shrunk back immediately unable to take her eyes off the pointed teeth, she closed her eyes preparing for the worst. The Governor wanted to bring the knife down and make a large tear, but he decided against it slowly he took the blade away from her face and straightened. Carol slowly opened her eyes but then – _smack! _Her cheek stung with immense pain, Carol gritted her teeth holding in her scream and tears started to form in her eyes.

"How many people are left in the prison?" the Governor demanded getting right to his reason for the visit.

Carol still remained silent, she didn't look at the Governor, her chest rose and fell at a fast pace bracing herself for the worse.

XXXXXX

Milton looked around, it was nearing night and the Governor was still in the laboratory talking to the woman Carol. He shuddered as he thought of the things that the Governor would do in order for more information. Milton was beginning to worry that the prison and its guests were turning into the Governor's newest obsession. When the Governor had started gathering the people, Milton should have known how far the leader was willing to go to achieve what he wanted but he didn't and MIlton was kicking himself for it. But now he was going to make things right; or at least try. He gave another quick look ignoring the patrollers making their routes he quickly walked to the Governor's apartment and headed inside.

He walked quickly to the Governor's room only to be shocked by what was before him. Andrea was standing or in Milton's opinion, swaying, on the spot with Martinez behind holding her arm in a tight vice. Her wrists were bound behind her back and bits of her hair was in her face rather than done up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Milton asked coming out of his shock.

"Where is the Governor?" Martinez asked ignoring the scientist's question.

Milton came up with a quick idea. "He asked for me to bring Andrea to his workshop."

Martinez wrinkled his nose. "You?!"

The scientist tried to look intimidating but he ended up feeling silly indeed.

"Yes, he needs to speak to you."

If it weren't for the last sentence Milton knew that the lead enforcer would never had bought his story but using the knowledge that Martinez would never brush aside a summoning from the Governor became useful. Milton took a hold of Andrea and watched as Martinez disappeared behind the corner, as soon as the enforcer was gone Milton allowed Andrea to sit down she let out a small hiss of pain.

"What happened?" Milton asked.

"I saw th-them…," Andrea whispered, her voice was hoarse, "they were about to kill everyone…and then…."

Andrea looked like she was ready to cry and Milton's heart went out to the wounded woman.

She looked up at Milton and asked, "Is Michonne really…?"

Milton took in a shaky breath before nodding and Andrea's heart sank.

"Andrea," Milton spoke solemnly, "he has captured two of the members he's probably going to use them as leverage to get others who may be hiding in the prison to come out."

Andrea's head snapped up and a dark shadow passed her face.

"I can get you over the wall but you will be on your own after that."

"Come with me."

Milton shook his head. "I can't, with his only scientist gone it's put the people in the prison in even more danger as well as yourself."

Andrea groaned Milton pushed her hair back to see a nasty but just below her eye with discolouration around the wound. He tried to help her up but Andrea yelped in pain and Milton pushed up her sleeve to see that her wrist was at an odd angle. It was dislocated. Milton ran his hand through his hair this was going to be harder than he thought.

XXXXXX

A cool metal was pressed into her hand and Beth could feel her body tense. Daryl watched her carefully, Merle up on one of the platform looking down at the two. He thought that this was a bad idea, perhaps Daryl agreed with him but whether agree or disagree the new leader made it clear that Beth was going to learn to defend herself.

The sun was still up in the sky and the heat still seared across their bare skin making small droplets of sweat trail down their face, back and front. It was better than insideh the prison which had started a greenhouse effect as soon as the time hit noon. The heat made the survivors a little more groggy than usual but Daryl was determined to see how good Beth could fight, Merle came out becuase he wanted to be amused.

Empty soup cans all lined up in a row on the edge of one of the platforms. Daryl was putting Beth through the steps of shooting a gun once more. She nodded understanding what the hunter was telling her and was able to repeat then perfectly.

"'Kay now shoot," Daryl commanded nodding to the row of cans.

Beth lined the gun up forcing her hands to stay still as her fear threatened to control her. She pulled the trigger sending the can flying to the wall. Daryl and Merle both gawked with amazement both had to admit that Beth had a good shot.

"Damn," Merle muttered giving her a small grin.

Daryl however was more concentrated on Beth's neutral expression her hands were still trembling slightly and she didn't look to comfortable.

"Try again," Daryl said.

Beth raised her gun but was unable to control the shaking in her hands making the bullet miss completely. Merle frowned while Daryl told her to go again. This time the bullet grazed the side of the can making it spin a one eighty a couple of times before falling. Merle looked back to the fence to see Walkers pressed up against it making grunting noises, he sighed getting annoyed and raised the scoped rifle and shot.

Beth was ready to shoot the third can when Merle started shooting himself taking out the Walkers that lined the fence. She tried to calm her nerves but the shots kept firing and she side glanced seeing Walkers fall one by one.

"Hey," Daryl said, "pay attention to your own targets."

Beth snapped her head back and shot but the bullet missed completely, she tried again but it missed once more. The youngest Greene tried to calm herself but her fear started to take over making her bullets fly in the wrong direction, this frustrated her. With what happened during the winter she thought that her fear would have been conquered, but of course not, it just so happened that it made her fear much worse. Beth felt tears threaten to fall and before she could shoot again Beth slowly placed her hands at her side. Daryl walked over and watched as the tears trailed slowly down the young member's cheeks.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Daryl asked he knew something was up and was slightly peeved that Beth didn't tell him.

"I…sort of have this…," Beth started, her voice small, "fear."

Daryl groaned but couldn't help but sense that something like this would happen with Beth.

"So what is it?" Daryl demanded.

Beth sucked in a breath. "I have a fear of loud noises."

Merle, who was listening to the conversation, stopped dead his jaw dropped but turned into a sort of sick grin when he realized what his brother had gotten himself into.

XXXXXX

Milton had led Andrea to the back shed in order for them to have some privacy. The wound under her eye was deep forcing Milton to stitch it up, he took what he needed from the medic bay but Woodbury didn't have any anesthetic. So Andrea was forced to sit still for forty-three minutes while Milton sewed up the wound, they had placed a small rolled up piece of gauze under her eye to catch the tears so that it wouldn't soak through the stitches ruining Milton's work. On a couple occasions Milton had to stop against Andrea's wishes and even at points his own because Andrea was shaking so much and so violently. Milton didn't blame Andrea, he was working right by her eye to begin with.

Placing the bloodied instruments in the kidney-shaped basin Milton looked back to see Andrea gingerly touched her fresh stitches, her body still shook from both pain and shock. She took the leather strap out of her mouth and set it down.

"I can fix the wrist too," Milton said quickly.

Andrea held up a finger telling him to wait while she caught her breath. Milton walked over and placed an ear against the door listening carefully but thankfully not hearing anything. However he knew not to get his hopes up too much, he turned back to Andrea.

"It's now or never," he said.

Andrea's body still trembled but it wasn't as bad, knowing that Milton was right yet thankful for his help Andrea placed the leather strap between her teeth and the nodded for Milton to put her wrist back in place. He flexed his fingers and took in a deep breath looking at Andrea. The woman nodded and Milton grabbed either side of her dislocated wrist and torqued – _crack!_

Her body jarred upward and the colour drained from her face. A pitched scream passed the leather strap and Milton placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream. He listened carefully hearing nothing once again and looked over to see Andrea's eyes wide with pain and her body trembled still but she managed to gain more control this time. Milton let out his breath slowly taking his hand away and felt gusts of hot breath on his palm.

"Are you alright?" Milton asked taking out the strap

Andrea nodded and then her eyes grew wide again but this time it was in a different emotion: surprise. A chill ran down Milton's spine, he knew who was behind him and he gave in with a small sigh. The Governor came up from behind and pulled his gun out of the holster. Milton waited for the Governor to pull the trigger, but to his surprise it never came instead a bag was thrown over his head blocking out the light.


	5. Encounter

Beth sat on the seat attached to the round table, her hands moved endlessly and finally Beth gave a dramatic sigh she was tired of the silence. Daryl twirled a single bolt between his fingers looking at Beth through narrowed eyes, he was honestly pissed that she didn't tell him the truth. If she faltered like that in battle Beth could get them all killed. He could feel Merle's eyes on him, the words _told you so_ lingered in the air but it seemed that the older Dixon didn't have the guts to say so instead he just waited patiently for Daryl to speak first.

"So a fear of loud noises?" asked Daryl making sure that he had heard properly outside.

Beth nodded feeling her cheek blush in embarrassment. Merle snorted and rose to his feet Daryl ignored him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl asked.

Beth huffed. "It's...it's embarrassing, I mean with what is going on – _now_ I mean right in present setti-."

"You're living in the wrong world Girly," Merle interrupted coming around the table, "and until your mothership comes back to get yer, ya gonna learn how to shoot."

Beth sighed inwardly, she knew that she couldn't escape it not with the very little people they had.

"And if I do learn to shoot?" asked Beth cautiously, she pretty much knew the answer already but she couldn't help but ask.

"We storm the castle," Merle replied, "then burn the bitch to the ground."

Even Daryl seemed surprised at Merle's answer and rose to his feet abruptly before pushing his sibling to a corner to talk in private.

"Burn it?" Daryl repeated.

"That overconfident bastard needs to know that there is no such thing as a safe place in the world, always a threat around the corner waiting to bit and hold until ya bleed out."

Daryl visibly bristled, his brother did have a point and as scary as it was Daryl knew that the wild fire in his brother's eyes told him that he would do it with or without Daryl and Beth.

"But why?" asked Daryl side glancing his brother.

"After what he did to me – _to us_ – he ain't getting' away with that. He ain't just killin' the group and walkin' away scot free."

Daryl admired his brother's charisma but couldn't help but worry as well Merle wasn't one to make a full proof plan.

"Just give me some time," Daryl finally said.

"A week."

The new leader's eyes widened, "a week?!"

"That's all ya get baby brother."

Daryl scowled knowing that his brother would give him some ridiculous timeline but it was too short however he knew that was the best he was going to get. Accepting the challenge Daryl nodded and headed back to Beth.

XXXXXX

Carl rolled onto his side, the tears had dried long ago but his limbs were still stiff from being bound for so long. The sack was still over his head so all he saw was black and the leash affixed to the collar around his neck provided only a certain amount of room so he had to be close to the wall in order to fully lie down. His legs touched the wall and Carl could tell that he did have a little leg room. He tested the bonds but they were still tight around his ankles and wrists. Giving a sigh Carl rested his head against the floor he closed his eyes and immediately saw his father being shot in the head. His eyes flashed open and more tears threatened to fall but Carl controlled himself however couldn't ignore the empty feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly the door opened and Carl raised his head the best he could without choking himself. Footsteps clacked against the concrete floor and a key was inserted into the lock and twisted. Carl flinched as the cell door opened with a creak.

"Good to see you alive," the Governor noted.

Carl didn't say anything, he felt the bag being lifted off his head and shook the static out of his hair. The youth looked at the Governor with a defiant look but it didn't have any effect on the Governor, instead he just laughed dryly and sat down.

"You know my daughter would give me that look when I embarrassed her in front of her friends," explained the Governor, he watched Carl's expression morph into a mildly shocked expression, "oh yes I had a daughter and a wife."

Carl didn't say anything despite the urge to say '_and I had a father.' _

"My daughter survived longer than my wife but was ultimately killed and therefore turned within a couple of hours. I kept her safe from then on."

Carl's heart raced up to his throat cutting off his breath, kept her safe after she turned? Carl wanted to tell the Governor what he had learned or at least remembered from Jenner but after seeing the evil that this man could display Carl decided not to anger him further. The Governor stood and looked down at the boy.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you however in return you are to remain here and keep quiet. I think that's a fair deal right?"

Carl's chest rose and fell quickly unable to answer, this man killed his father and yet here he was wanting to keep him alive as if the boy was nothing but a prize – a trophy.

The Governor walked up to Carl and knelt to the boy's level staring him directly in the eye.

"That's a fair deal – _right?_"

Carl nodded immediately this time feeling a dark aura radiate off the Governor. He watched as Woodbury's leader gave him a satisfied look and then walked out of the cell closing the door behind him. Carl was relieved that the Governor didn't put the bag back over his head but it wouldn't matter anyway because Carl still couldn't see a lot with only a little from the light bulb above the lazy boy. However Carl was glad that the Governor was gone, even though grim thought entered his forebrain, in the back of his mind Carl knew that he would be saved that the Dixon brothers would come and Beth too. He closed his eyes feeling weak from the lack of food and water but managed to get into a comfortable position before blacking out completely.

XXXXXX

The Governor closed the door and locked it slipping the key into his pocket. He turned just in time to see Martinez coming through the open door.

"Well?" the Governor asked.

"We're all ready," answered Martinez.

"Any problems?"

"A bit but everything is all set."

The Governor nodded, he knew that Carol would be a bit of trouble but it would be worth it in the end. No doubt the Dixon's would scurry back to the prison where the caretaker and the baby were hiding. This plan had to work if not then the Governor would have to give them a bit more credit.

"Let's get going then the quicker this thing is done the better."

Martinez nodded and headed back out. The Governor looked over at the locked door, he was exactly sure about what he wanted to do with the boy but for right now he was good where he was. If his plan works then the Governor would be all set. Making sure his gun was securely clipped the Governor left the room.

XXXXXX

Daryl twisted the silencer onto the gun and handed it to Beth.

"I know it's not going to completely help with your fear especially since the Governor's men have semi-automatics which are nice an' loud but it'll help for now."

Beth took the gun and felt a chill run through her body. She pressed her finger against the trigger and then looked to see a whole line of can on the table. Beth raised the gun and fired, the silencer worked perfectly and she knocked down four out of five cans without a problem. Merle who was of course watching whistled in interest and then smirked, "Now all ya need to do is shoot with distractions around ya."

"Merle…," Daryl warned.

"Just saying baby brother, shit will be going down and I need to make sure that I don't have to watch her ass twenty-four/seven."

"We'll figure that out later."

"We don't have time," snarled Merle, he straightened as he walked towards the two, "just take what you learned from Shane and from Daryl and _fight_. And if you can't do that then I suggest you put down the gun and go back doing your day job."

Beth flinched as Merle's words stung but she regained ground and glared at him hard not giving him the satisfaction.

"I can fight," Beth retaliated, "and I don't need the likes of you watching me."

Merle laughed dryly. "We'll see about that, when the Governor sees you – you'll be the easy picking."

"Speaking of the devil," Daryl interrupted he was looking out one of the windows and saw a familiar jeep drive up to the broken fence of the prison. Without any more words spoken they all walked outside to meet their enemy.

XXXXXX

Outside the sun was still up but the air was anything but warm, a tense feeling surround the whole area sending chills down Beth's spine as if it were winter again instead of lush summer. She watched as the Governor and his group walked up to a certain point before stopping. Merle was overhead aiming his scoped rifle at the Governor no doubt but the Governor had some people of his own posted at the abandoned guard towers that over looked the no man's land territory. Daryl opened the fence gate and stepped out.

The Governor stepped forward, his hands on his hips surveying the area and the people in front of him his eyes immediately locked onto the girl behind the fence. She had familiar features to Maggie meaning that this would be the youngest of the Greene and the caregiver no doubt. He smirked.

"Hand over the girl and I'll leave you two alone," the Governor offered.

"That again?" asked Daryl in a bored tone, "can't you be any more creative?"

"Worked the first time."

"Won't work again."

Daryl raised his crossbow and aimed it at the Governor's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't plant a bolt into your skull _Philip."_

The Governor visibly bristled but held his ground without faltering. Unable to contain herself Beth came forward her eye stared at the Governor hard.

"You took everything, what more could you want?"

Daryl had to say that Beth had guts but to go up against a guy like the Governor she needed more such as skill. However her question didn't come as threatening to Woodbury's leader and instead he laughed mirthlessly.

"You can come and help out," the Governor said casually, "rebuild what your group had destroyed and I promise I won't kill you."

Beth walked straight up to the fence and literally spat in his face. The men behind the Governor straightened angered that this foolish girl would defy their leader while the Dixon brothers just went on gawking.

"You and your town can go straight to hell."

The Governor used the back of his sleeve to wipe the spittle off his face then like a flash of lightning he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her in. Beth immediately went for her gun but she lost her grip and it slipped from her fingers. Merle shot down two of the guard tower snipers but more shots went his way and Daryl shot another enforcer turning back to see Beth clamp her teeth down on the Governor's bare skin. He howled in pain and delivered a powerful punch to her head surprisingly Beth held on until she let go on her own terms. Blood and saliva dribbled out of her mouth as she watched the Governor clench his teeth in pain as he applied pressure to the teeth marks. Coming to his senses the Governor went to make another grab at Beth but his attempts were weak.

"You little – ah!" the Governor stumbled back as Daryl went through with his punch. The enforcers ran forward but the Governor held out his hand and sent them a dark glare for extra measure, to his relief they stopped in their tracks. He looked at Daryl who still held a powerful stance, and Beth who was slightly hidden behind Daryl.

"Ultimatums don't usually work with you," contemplated the Governor, "however I'm sure that this one will do."

He turned to the others and gave the one standing in the back part of the truck the signal. The enforcer grabbed something and dragged it in front of the jeep.

The remaining three of Rick's members jaws dropped at what they saw.

"You son of a bitch!" hissed Beth, she stepped forward ready to hit the Governor again but Daryl held her back knowing what would happen if she struck or bit him once more.

The Governor smirked seeing that his plan working. He motioned the single enforcer to bring the beaten Carol forward. Her head hung down, her body shook with both pain and shock.

"Offer still stands," the Governor said, "however Beth for Carol."

Daryl looked at the poor state Carol was in, the woman couldn't even stand up on her own, he clenched his fist around his crossbow inching to shoot a bolt into his brain but he knew that wouldn't end so well if he went with that plan in fact he would be playing right into the Governor's hand. He probably already had a person to take over leadership if the Governor was to die today and with Rick's members completely gone the new leader, who would fall in line with the Governor's ideals, would continue to rule Woodbury in the same narcissistic fashion.

Beth didn't want to look at Carol, but she couldn't take her eyes off the horror. She looked at the Governor feeling more anger enter but no way to lash out without having more harm done to Carol and right in front of them too.

"Alright," she whispered then said it again out loud, "If you leave Carol here and leave them alone then I'll come with you."

The Governor gave a smug look knowing that the girl would falter in a heartbeat. He nodded and the enforcer pushed Carol forward who stumbled into Beth's open arms.

"B-Beth…," Carol stammered, "don't…."

"It's alright," interrupted Beth gently. She looked at Daryl and he understood, he stepped forward and took Carol out of Beth's arms then took a few steps back. Beth unbuckled her gun holster belt and passed it to Daryl.

"Give it to Carol when she is better," Beth whispered.

Daryl nodded.

Beth turned back to the Governor who grabbed the back of her neck roughly and steered her towards the jeep. Both Daryl and Merle wanted to shoot the Governor but he was using Beth as a sort of shield so if they did shoot he would be able to put her in the line of fire within half a second. Daryl side glanced Merle both sharing a same maddened expression but at the moment they couldn't do anything, all they could do was watch as the Governor drove off with Beth.


	6. Saved

The only person that rode with Beth besides the driver was the Governor who sat in the back seat instead of the front. Beth was secured in the very back of the jeep with an array of ropes that bound her wrists, ankles, legs and arms. A blindfold was wrapped around her head tightly making her a bit uncomfortable but she kept quiet not wanting to give the Governor satisfaction. She could feel him stroke her cheek and twirl her hair through his fingers trying to get her to react but Beth managed to control herself outside, however on the inside she was absolutely terrified her heart beat rose by the second. Unable to take anymore, Beth shuffled as far to the trunk door as possible but it was only a few millimetres. The Governor grabbed her arm non-too-gently and dragged her back to her previous position.

"I'd stay still if I were you," the Governor hissed in a vicious whisper. He undid the bandage around his right hand, the hand that Beth had bitten, and blood had crusted over his skin and a bit still dribbled from the punctured skin. The Governor pressed his wound against Beth's cheek and she flinched, feeling the warm wet liquid connect with her bare skin. An uncomfortable chill ran down her spine and Beth tried to get away but the Governor still hadn't let go of her arm.

"I'm going to enjoy you," the Governor whispered allowing a sinister tone enter his voice.

"You touch me again and I will break your face," Beth replied in a menacing tone, she actually surprised herself with her tone.

The Governor chuckled and Beth heard shuffling noises then a sudden hand grabbed her hair and pulled back brutally. Beth screamed and tried to break free but something cool and thin was placed on her front tooth and applied pressure making Beth tear up slightly.

"I'd like you to say that again," the Governor said, "but with _no teeth_."

Beth felt an icy chill wrap around her heart and squeeze like a snake around its prey. Her breath quickened as the pliers were squeezed once more and Beth tensed her muscles bracing for the final tug – but it never came. Instead a low chuckle followed and the pliers were taken off her tooth. Beth let out a small sigh of relief.

"How much longer?" the Governor asked aloud to the driver.

"Just a few more minutes," came a reply.

Beth felt her body tremble slightly at the driver's words.

"Good, good."

The Governor turned back to Beth seeing the young girl remaining silent already his blood had crusted her cheek. He looked down at the open wound and wrapped it back up again, oh yes he had plans for this girl. The others won't be easy but that is why the Governor wanted to exchange Carol who he of course purposely beaten so that the Dixon's would be concentrated on trying to heal her up in time rather than make preparations for the final attack. Then he would take his time killing Daryl in front of Merle and finally finish off the traitor in a more simple fashion equal to what he was worth – a bullet to the head. He looked at Beth who adjusted slightly, the Governor smirked might as well allow her to comfort now because in fifteen minutes she will be anything but comfortable. He looked up and immediately frowned.

In front of the jeep was a large pile of dead bodies, fresh blood flowed from the wounds in their head so that good news was that they were completely dead – the bad news was that they were a completely waste of time. The Governor straightened he looked at Beth wondering if this was a plan by the remnants of Rick's group if it was then had succeeded in pissing him off. The Governor tapped the driver on the shoulder.

"Go make a path."

The driver grabbed his rifle and got out, from behind more enforcers got out to help the driver. As they knelt down to start dragging the bodies away a crack went through the air and blood spurted out of the driver's head. He landed on top of the barrier and immediately the enforcers went back to back ready to take out the threat, but the shooter was hidden in the trees. One by one the enforcer went down, the Governor immediately jumped out and shot into the trees with his semi-automatic. The bullets ricocheted off the trees and a shadowy figure moved from their hiding place. The Governor looked back to see Martinez behind the wheel of another vehicle raced up and parked in front of the Governor blocking the bullets. Glass shattered and a bullet grazed Martinez across the arm making him yelp in pain. Quickly the leader of Woodbury jumped into the vehicle along with the remaining survivors of the ambush, Martinez put the vehicle in reverse and sped off in the opposite direction.

Beth heard the shots and tried to make herself small, the window on the trunk had broken as bullet shot through the panes sprinkling glass on the young girl. Unable to see all Beth could do was wait, wait and pray that nothing would hit her. Then she heard a series of voices clash and a vehicle speeding away leaving her with the assailant. Her breath was laboured and Beth continued to struggle against the bonds hoping that she could shake then off but they were tied quite tight.

"Come on," Beth whispered she tried again but her wish was in vain. Footsteps were close and Beth shrunk back into the back seat but she knew that the sniper had seen her. The truck door was locked but it was of course no problem for the shooter. After a loud _bang_ the door lifted automatically revealing the terrified girl in the back trunk.

"It's alright," the voice was rough yet gentle. "They're gone."

Strangely Beth found herself relax slightly, her breathing slowly went back to normal and she could feel a hand gently grab her not wanting to do her any more harm. Tears formed in Beth's eyes, she felt some roll down her cheeks while the others were absorbed by the cloth. The ropes were sliced yet the blindfold still remained.

"The sun'll damage your retinas," the voice said.

Beth nodded showing the rescuer that she understood and the sniper led her away from the wreckage back to safety.

XXXXXX

Martinez took the long way back to Woodbury, one died on the way because a bullet had punctured through his liver so the enforcer had no chance of survival. Instead of waiting the maddened Governor shoved the dead enforcer out of the speeding vehicle from then on it was complete silence.

The Governor had lost his revenge target, first Michonne and now Beth. He was getting tired of these women his breath was shallow and laboured his face in a permanent scowl. The Governor could feel the skin around the teeth marks pulse slightly with pain, he flexed his hand and gritted his teeth in pain. The girl will _definitely _pay for what she did. The sniper…the Governor was curious about the sniper could it have been one of the brothers? But Martinez was the last to leave in order to make sure that the brother's didn't do anything stupid. So who else could it be? Could Rick have possibly had more allies outside the prison? If that was the case this battle was _far_ from over. He needed to find and kill whoever was linked to Rick and he needed to do it fast.

Through the spider-cracked front window everyone could see that Woodbury in sight, Martinez sped up more until the front was nearly touching the gate. Within seconds they were in the town with people surrounding them.

"Get them out of here," the Governor whispered to Martinez. The lead enforcer nodded and got out dispersing everyone easily, from the back seat the Governor watched as the townspeople gave him a small look then walking back to their daily chores. Once a good majority of the people were gone the Governor finally got out of the vehicle and walked over to Martinez.

"Where is Milton?"

"In labratory," answered Martinez.

"And Andrea?"

"In the workshop."

The Governor nodded and headed off towards his workshop.

XXXXXX

Daryl sat on an upturned bucket. He looked at Carol with sad eyes but inside he was furious, he wanted someone to pay he wanted to make people hurt. Daryl looked over to see Merle cleaning his taped blade on his brace. He straightened with his head gently against the wall. Slowly Daryl began to understand what Rick had to go through, however he didn't expect it to be this overbearing. Usually when he saw a person in the group wounded and down Daryl would usually just shrug it off with very little consideration now it was like everyone was watching him to see what moves he made and if they were incorrect then the full blame was on him.

"Dammit Rick…," Daryl hissed angrily, no wonder the former leader was going slightly awry before. Sure Daryl knew that personal problems were of course personal, even he was able to control himself especially with his childhood but if Rick had gone off the deep end Daryl wasn't sure how long he would last.

Suddenly Daryl's eyes flashed, _no, I will be different – I am different. _

Daryl had gone through immense troubles from abuse both mental and physical to abandonment by both family members. He was able to pent it up for a certain amount of time but was always able to find a way to release it without hurting himself – others on the other hand…. Rick obviously had a different childhood one that was protective and providing.

The new leader rubbed the back of his neck with both hands wondering what he should do next no doubt that Beth was far from being saved however Daryl found something odd about her quick surrender. Yes Beth did it because of Carol but there was something about her voice was the girl planning on something? Was she counting on herself to escape? Or the brothers to save her? If that was the case then she would be in for a major disappointment, not that Daryl didn't want to save her; he just didn't know how. He looked down to see Carol move slightly in her sleep but either than that – nothing.

"How's she doing?"

Daryl side glanced his brother wonder why he cared when Merle doesn't really care about anyone.

"Aw don't be like that baby brother," Merle said grinning as if reading Daryl's mind.

"She ain't a weapon Merle."

"Get her up and walking in a couple days then she'll be alright."

Daryl sighed inwardly. "You don't even know her name."

"What? Sure I do."

Daryl stood, "alright what is it?"

There was a pause and Daryl snorted.

"See I knew it."

Merle scowled, "we don't have time sittin' 'round here playing name games Daryl, we 'otta be out there shootin' up the place yeah?"

"Because that worked so well the last time Merle!"

"Wasn't my idea."

Daryl straightened matching the height of his brother.

"No it wasn't, you know why? Because you ran off the minute we were surrounded leaving _us _to fend off those damn enforcers."

A dark shadow crossed Merle's face.

"As if you didn't do coward off too, using Glenn's death as a diversion."

Daryl did a double take, how did Merle know? Then a simple answer came back into his mind – he came back. No wonder Daryl was easily able to catch up to Merle when he escaped. Merle let a relaxed sigh knowing that his brother was beginning to understand. Daryl was ready to retaliate when a small moan came from the dark cell he walked back in to see Carol slowly opening her eyes. One eye opened only halfway making it look like a lazy eye due to swollenness the other looked around and then fixed on the figure in front of her.

"D-Daryl," Carol whispered her voice hoarse and she painfully blinked thrice. "Be-Beth."

Daryl didn't know what to say he didn't want to say something that was an obvious lie.

"Dead," said Merle from behind.

Daryl whipped around shooting an aggressive look at his brother but Merle didn't falter.

"You know it brother," Merle continued in a dark tone, "she's dead, like us – we're all dead."

"And what do you expect us to do huh?"

"What we should've done a _long_ time ago."

Daryl took in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, he knew what Merle was going to say and it was true. They had over welcomed their stay ever since Glenn and Maggie slipped the location of where the group was stay.

"We gotta go."

XXXXXX

Andrea trembled in the chair, the cuffs rattled against the metal bars making sharp rings echo in the small workshop. A violent paroxysmal spasm ran through her body making her teeth clench tightly to stop herself from biting off her tongue. She tried to grip the arm rests but her fingers didn't have the strength to hold onto anything for more than half a second.

"The question is quite simple Andrea."

A sudden flash of anger crossed her mind but it didn't last long as the pain took over once more making her vulnerable. The Governor attacked again.

"Even Michonne would have understood."

A choked whimper escaped from Andrea's throat and fresh tears rolled slowly down her cheek. The Governor rose from his chair and knelt before Andrea. He cupped her face in both hands and with his thumb wiped away the tears then applied pressure to the bruise. Andrea tried to break free but the Governor held tightly not allowing his prey to escape. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I just need one name Andrea."

"I…do-don't…."

A single drop of blood escaped from Andrea's mouth and dropped down and trailed between her breasts. With one hand the Governor held Andrea's head back while the other went down following the trail of blood, his forefinger slowly wiped the line between her breasts and down her stomach to another bruise. He could feel the woman shudder under his touch.

"I…I wasn't even there…!" Andrea whimpered.

The Governor nodded seeing that she had a point.

"Then what about when you met him, did he mention anyone?"

Andrea tried to think behind the blanket of pain that wrapped around her mind. She thought back to the farm, then the highway, Amy's death, the return and the unkind welcoming of the new guy. Nothing. Andrea shook her head trying to form words but the Governor squeezed her sore jaw in his left hand making Andrea flinch.

"Think Andrea."

Nothing came to the poor young woman and she tried to shake out of the Governor's grip but relentlessly he shook her. Another choked whimper came out and Andrea squeezed her eyes shut wishing that it would just end. But she had been a good source of information for the Governor, useful – until now the most important time.

Then there was a knock and Andrea sighed inwardly knowing that she couldn't last any longer. The Governor gave Andrea a final dark look before getting up, he pushed her head back making it bounce against the padded head rest. Once freed quiet sobs wracked Andrea's body and a sigh of relief pushed through her clenched teeth. The Governor opened the door only enough for him to slip through then closed it. He looked to see Noah standing in front of him. Immediately the leader of Woodbury knew something was wrong.

"Where is Martinez?" the Governor asked quickly looking at the fifteen year old.

"Um…h-he's in the infirmary," Noah replied trying hard not to look at the dirty closed door but occasionally his eyes flickered over.

The Governor visibly bristled. "What? What happened?"

"Milton had escaped and he set up a trap for the others guys sir."

"Any deaths?"

"No sir."

"Injuries?"

"Three sir including Martinez."

The Governor ran a hand through his hair, on the outside he had a perfect expression for confused for Noah but on the inside rage roared through his veins like strong wine. So his scientist had finally chosen his side.

"What trap was set?"

"It was sort of like an explosion sir."

"Sort of like? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…," Noah tried to grasp what he wanted to say but found it hard to explain, "well honestly sir you need to come and see for yourself."

The Governor nodded and told Noah to wait for a few moments.

Inside the workshop Andrea tensed when she saw the Governor came back in. Knowing that there was nowhere to run Andrea tried to straighten the best she could, her broken ribs screamed in pain.

"Something came up," the Governor said placing a hand on each shoulder. Andrea looked over to see the hand that Beth had bitten. "So I'll see you later."

Andrea trembled again in her seat.

"Give me a kiss."

Momentarily Andrea forgot about her pain and looked at the Governor with wide eyes as her brain processed what the Governor asked of her. He grabbed her chin forcing Andrea to look at him, her lower jaw trembled in his grip but the Governor held it tight. His dark eyes held hers. The Governor leaned in and placed his lips against Andrea's. The woman tried to fight but there was no energy in her body. He pulled back giving her a sick grin. More tears poured silently down Andrea's face as she had hit her breaking point, small sobs shook her body and another painful spasm gripped her.

The Governor slowly rose to his feet taking his time before heading out.

* * *

A/N: _Seems that the chapters grow in word count every time, if you think it's too long then please tell me so. Spitfire47_


	7. Cover

A/N: _Readers - so sorry about the late updates, finals are arriving and I am consumed with work at the moment. So the next update will probably be little longer than expected once again I'm truly sorry but enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Thanks - Spitfire47_

* * *

The Governor entered the laboratory and his breath caught in his throat. A putrid smell of gasoline, acid, and burnt flesh filled the Governor's nostrils and made his hair stand on end. A trap was a soft term for what he saw more like a death sentence. The Governor was surprised that no one died unless the boy was lying but he probably wasn't because he knew what would happen if he did.

Set in a certain places around the floor were several vials that was either empty or full with greenish or clear liquid. Next to each was a trigger made out of lighter insides and a piece of what looked like flint from starters used on butsen burners.

The plan was simple, injure the feet. It was one thing to injure hands because if one's out use the other – Merle demonstrated that enough. However take out the feet, than the victim is down for the count. The Governor felt current of rage rush through his body, he drew in a deep breath but had trouble pushing it out as he saw some of the triggers had exploded leaving bits of glass and other parts darkened by the explosion along with blood and burnt flesh.

"Where is he?" the Governor demanded, his voice gravely and dark.

"Gone," another enforcer said.

"Are there any more?"

"A couple, we're in the process of diffusing them at the moment."

The Governor looked over to see that the room was still dark in most areas except for the laboratory and the chair that Milton was bound to.

"Why aren't the lights on?"

"He cut the power sir," Noah answered this time. "They're trying to set it back up but apparently some wires were cut so certain parts of the town will be without power."

This didn't please the Governor at all.

"Leave."

Noah and the other enforcer looked at the Governor with wide eyes.

"B-but si-."

"I said piss off!"

Without a word everyone left, once the door closed for good the Governor took a few steps into the room feeling the only light on his head. He looked down at the bonds and saw that the ropes had been hacked at oddly but effectively thus why Milton was able to escape. The Governor saw the saw toothed blade he had threatened Carol with before covered with small filaments of the rope clinging to the blade due to static. He looked around to see some triggers still alive in the corners of the light but he knew that there were some in the dark waiting to be set off.

The Governor suddenly turned and kicked the chair with all his might sending it forward. It broke into pieces as it crashed into the wall.

XXXXXX

Beth followed the sniper through the thick forest. She tried to recall if Rick had mentioned any people that they had encountered before they came to the farm but they were dead - all of them. They continued until the sniper stumbled and their hand flashed out to grab hold of the nearest tree, Beth ran up and supported the sniper but felt something wet and sticky immediately coat the palm of her hand. Slowly she led them down to a comfortable sitting position.

"I'm sorry," the sniper whispered.

"Don't be," answered Beth, "you saved me."

"You know Rick, you know where he is."

A pang of hurt and guilt bulldozed into the young woman and she fell to her knees as her brain replayed what the Dixon's had told her.

"I'm sorry."

The sniper gave a deep sigh and removed his hood revealing a rugged face. He had black skin, a stubble and dark sad eyes that held onto her own. They both sat in mourning silence.

XXXXXX

Daryl packed up the guns into a long bag while Merle started to burn what they didn't need such as the clothes that belonged to the others and their bags. Smoke thickened the air making it difficult for Carol to breathe so she walked outside taking Judith with her.

The sun was as harsh as the smoke, its glaring intensity made her wounds more painful than they were supposed to be. Carol wiped her tearing eyes and felt something squeeze from the inside and never let go. From the ambush, the massacre, the death of the group members, and the beating that the Governor delivered while telling her his plans. Tears poured down freely stinging the curved cut on her cheek and her lip, Carol was tired of crying but she couldn't help it something inside her didn't allow her to stop. She pressed her fist against the chain link fence trying to think of something else but nothing came to her except for that particular dark and gritty night.

She heard the door open and close and Carol turned and was surprised to see the person was Merle. He walked up to Carol and saw the anger in her eyes.

"Come on darling, ya can't blame me for what I did."

Carol gave him a final glare and then turned back watching Walkers go aimlessly around the field, bumping into things and sometimes each other.

"Daryl told me what you did," Carol said her voice hoarse, "that you decided to come back – why?"

"Stupidity," Merle shrugged, "perhaps I placed too much hope in the fact that Rick would have plan B up his sleeve."

"You fled."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "In case you forgot darling so did Daryl so why aren't you giving him hell?"

"You're already here."

"Lucky me."

"We could've used you back there."

"As what? Exchange and end up like Michonne?"

Carol bristled remembering the amount of blood that caked the Governor when he came out and on the instruments he tried to intimidate her with.

"You're not worth one of her," Carol hissed through clenched teeth, unconsciously her hands slowly balled into fists ignoring the pain that her bruised knuckles screamed. Merle didn't react like she thought he would, instead he held a blank expression and went back into the prison.

"Jesus Christ, we don't want to burn the fucking prison to the ground!" Daryl protested he gave a few hacks as the smoke entered his lungs.

"And what have the Governor know that we're moving?" Merle asked with a raised eyebrow, "as soon as he sees that smoke he will know that we are planning something and he _will _send people over to finish us off."

Daryl scowled however he knew that Merle was right, at the moment Merle was probably key in beating the Governor since the eldest Dixon was the lead enforcer for nearly four months. It wasn't like Daryl could just say no to what Merle said about the Governor, everything has come true – his ruthlessness and narcissistic way of getting what he wants and destroying those who 'jump the wall'.

"So when where are we going?" Carol asked looking from one brother to the next.

"The forest," Merle said, "hide there, less chance of the Governor finding us as long as we stay away from the town until we figure out our strategy."

"What about the Walkers? What about nighttime?"

"Keep your panties on darling, we'll figure out something."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "So that's it? Just get up and go?"

Merle shrugged. "Yeah."

"What about the extra guns?"

"Take it all in the vehicle."

"Where's Judith?" Carol asked.

"In the vehicle," Daryl answered.

Merle tossed the bag filled with ammunition to Carol who caught it awkwardly.

"Put that in the car, will you darling?"

Sensing that there was still some tension between the two brothers, Carol did as she was told. Once the door closed behind her Daryl side glanced his brother.

"So how much time do you think we'll have before the Governor finds us?"

Merle snorted. "With Brownie in the lead, maybe two days tops."

"Only two days?" Daryl glowered sarcastically

Merle shrugged. "That's why we need to get to ground that they don't know."

"But neither will we."

Merle grinned. "When have we ever known where we were going?"

"This time it's different this time."

"Why? Because we have company, when _haven't_ we had company?"

Daryl tried to answer but instead he decided to keep his mouth shut. Merle moved past Daryl holding the last bag in his hand.

"Let's go, time to move."

XXXXXX

Milton was never a physical person, he of course did minor athletics no thanks to the pressure his father had placed on him when he was younger, but he was never near the physical strength that the enforcers were at. Leaning against a tree exhausted as his lungs drew large amounts of air, his glasses kept falling part way down his nose due to the sweat on his face and a painful cramp formed in his abdomen making his double over in pain.

The vehicle he had stolen had only a quarter tank of gas left, which is what he thought, was typical. So a good majority of his journey from Woodbury to the prison had been on foot. He hissed through his clenched teeth and dared to look back to see a Walker stumbling towards him awkwardly on a broken ankle. Milton gripped the twenty-five inch long metal pipe and bashed it into the Walker's skull making it crumple immediately as if it were shot. He backed up as the Walker fell face flat at his feet.

A sudden noise made Milton jump in fear and he looked around to see a vehicle in between the thick trees, it rolled by two people were hanging half way out the window on either side both armed with semi-automatics and one had binoculars for the extra distance.

_So he's already started the hunt,_ Milton thought grimly.

He felt an uncomfortable chill rush up and down his spine. He should have seen it, made out the signs, looked at the symptoms and perhaps he could've saved Philip when he had the chance. Milton wondered how the Governor would react to the trap he had set, angry no doubt, vengeful of course. Milton sighed inwardly he felt his shoulders slump forward slightly as he felt the invisible weight bear down.

The vehicle gave a sudden cough that made Milton jump yet again except this time he moved away from the vehicle feeling fear creep around him making him feel more anxious than ever. The prison was no more than about thirty minutes away however Milton was not fast enough to out run a vehicle, especially a vehicle with four people armed with semi-automatics that spat out bullets every second. He slunk back further into the forest knowing that no one would see him. However Milton saw that he didn't recognize any of the enforcers meaning that his trap worked but that would mean worse for him if he is caught.

Milton crouched behind a thick brush and watched as the vehicle circled back he could see mouth move to form words that he couldn't hear but he suspected that it was an order to go back to Woodbury as the vehicle sped up in the opposite direction. Milton let out a sigh of relief and stood turning to see a teenage girl with sharp eyes staring right back at him. To Milton she didn't look exactly the threatening type however with the AK-47 in her hands the scientist slowly raised his hands to show his surrender. A black man came out of the brush and raised his own gun training it on Milton's head.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"M-Milton Mamat."

Beth cocked the chamber of her gun and her sharp eyes grew dark. "You're the one who worked with the Governor aren't you?"

The black man stiffened and prepared his own gun.

"No!" Milton said his eyes growing wide with impending death, "I stopped working for him after seeing how far he…how far he went off the deep end."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the black man demanded, "you could be lying."

Milton turned to Beth. "I helped Andrea, the Governor had her beaten when she had interfered the first time stopping Martinez from killing your group during their capture. But the Governor found us out and separated us, I created a trap that possibly injured a fair few of the Governor's enforcers before running."

"And exactly how did you escape?" Beth growled, "I heard that Woodbury is guarded back and front and _no one _is supposed to leave."

"I cut through the fence on the side it's usually less guarded because of the trees that practically block it."

Slowly Beth lowered her gun however it was still ready to fire, so Milton kept his hands slightly upward.

"So you know what happened to Andrea?" Beth asked in a low sad voice.

"I think she's still alive," Milton said then honestly added, "at least that's the way she was when I left her."

Beth nodded but it didn't appear that she took in all his words. She flicked the safety back on gun and then looked at Milton.

"I'm Beth Greene," the young woman said, "and this is Morgan Jones."

XXXXXX

The Governor stormed into the infirmary room and saw his four best enforcers all unconscious on tables no thanks to his _former_ advisor. He saw the burn marks on the bottom of their feet the skin was an angry red in most parts while other areas were a sickly greenish yellow and even black in certain spots of severe burns. He took a seat in the foldable chair off to the side. The Governor could feel a lump in his throat grow as his mind replayed his stupidity he had Milton left in the laboratory all by himself surrounded by tools that he was able to use to free himself. Milton was a smart man however the Governor worked on bringing out his timid and shy nature in order to push back his intelligence while he worked on Andrea. No doubt Andrea's words had effect on the scientist making him do the rash actions that he had performed. Escaping was one thing; injuring his lead enforcer was another.

The door opened and Tyreese entered.

"The vehicle's back but they couldn't find him."

The Governor nodded. "Did they see anyone?"

"No."

The Governor nodded again ready to dismiss Tyreese when he saw a pained look on the man's face.

"What is it?"

Tyreese gave a small sigh. "Rick…his group..."

"They decided to make the first move," the Governor explained calmly, "however it was the wrong move, ignoring the peace treaty we made Rick thought that he would be able to blind side us and take over."

Tyreese rubbed the back of his neck, sure Rick was a little crazy when they first met him but he didn't look power hungry.

"How is your position?" the Governor asked.

"It's holding up."

"Good, is there anything you want to discuss?"

Tyreese took the hint and closed the door. The Governor leaned back into the chair thinking about his other options, a small sick smile formed on his face – when in doubt; try, try again.


	8. Return

Milton, Morgan and Beth continued towards the prison after making sure that vehicle was out of sight. Milton felt a little uneasy especially walking beside Beth who lost the rest of her family to the man he had worked for. The young woman never looked at him even when talking to him, Milton wondered what she actually thought of him, if she thought that he took part in the slaughter or stood and watched – Milton didn't know which one was worse.

They walked through the last bit of forest before coming into the open with the prison in full view. Milton marvelled at the large institute thinking how many people could fit in the prison. He looked over to see Morgan impressed as well Beth held a grim look as she recalled the memories of her times with the group – even if it was in a prison. She walked forward and shot down the nearest Walker, Morgan raised his own gun and Milton took out his handgun. They carefully made their way through the field killing Walkers until they came to the inner yard they ducked behind the overturned bread van. Beth looked ahead and gasped.

"They're not here."

Morgan followed her gaze and he saw no vehicle parked where Beth said it would be. He let out a small hiss of frustration.

"They…left," Beth whispered again.

"We either continue or we back off," Morgan said quickly watching the advancing Walkers.

"Come on," Beth said rushing over to the fence. She walked up to the fence and saw that the chain was wrapped around it and locked. Shock and anger crossed Beth's face.

"Hurry!" cried Milton as he shot down an incoming Walker.

"It's locked!"

"Shoot it!" Morgan answered.

"If I do that we won't be able to lock it back up again."

Milton looked around and saw a vehicle parked farther in the courtyard.

"Shoot it," Milton ordered, "trust me."

Beth and Morgan looked at each other briefly but Beth shot the lock and unraveled the chain. She pulled the gate open and ushered the two men in before, with their help, closing the fence shut. Milton rushed over to the parked vehicle while Morgan stayed to shoot off the Walkers who got too close for comfort.

"Hurry up!" Beth shouted.

Milton prayed that the driver's door would be open but his hope vanished when the door remained shut tight as he tugged hard on the handle.

"Milton!"

The scientist patted his pockets and then froze he looked over to see Beth holding the two ends of the chain together tightly in one hand while slashing at the Walker fingers that pushed through the fence. Morgan stabbed the muzzle of his gun at some of the closer Walkers in order to conserve ammunition. Milton took off his glasses and snapped one side of the frames and pulled out the wire. With one hand he held his glasses and with the other inserted the wire and started twisting and turning. Finally after what seemed like eternity, Milton heard a click and he let out a sigh of relief and jumped in. He looked around and found what he had suspected: rope. Pushing himself out of the vehicle Milton rushed back to the fence and tied the rope as tight as it could go and then tied what was left to another part of the fence to add extra strength.

"Will it hold?" Morgan asked.

"It'll have to do for now," Milton answered honestly, "unless we are able to find something stronger.

"Let's get inside," Beth said running over to the door and held it open. Morgan and Milton rushed over and into the prison.

XXXXXX

Daryl turned around in his seat and saw the road continue in the other direction for what seemed like eternity. They had driven over a couple of hours before coming to a stop for a bit of a break. In the back seat was Carol tending to Judith who started to make a fuss as soon as they parked. Merle had parked and claimed that he had to piss before taking his leave. So it was just Daryl, Carol and Judith waiting.

Daryl knew that Carol was angered by the fact that they decided to leave, she was under the impression that Beth would somehow escape and would head back to the prison. The leader knew that Carol had a point about going back to the prison however escaping seemed a bit far- fetched especially when talking about the Governor. He watched as Carol tucked a bit of Judith's blanket back and then turned to Daryl.

_Here it comes…._

"What do you think?" Carol asked quietly.

Daryl leaned back into his seat he closed his eyes recalling the argument that Carol and Merle had previous to their pit stop. Carol wanted to go back, Merle wanted to go forward and Daryl wanted the two to shut up. He looked back at Carol, the bruises on her face and neck and a nasty split lip told Daryl that the percentage of Beth escaping was slim to none even less if it was possible.

"Unlikely," Daryl finally said after a little while, "even if she does escape somehow then what are we supposed to do?"

"We can go back," Carol said firmly, "we have to go back."

"That place ain't safe anymore Carol."

"And what are the odds of the next place?"

Daryl didn't answer but he wasn't able to since Carol was on a roll.

"Go into the forest with a _baby _and then go up against Woodbury who had lost perhaps only one person in the whole failed ambush? They outnumber us by sixty even more Daryl."

Daryl clenched his fists and looked Carol in the eye.

"What do you want me to do Carol?"

"Be the leader."

Daryl felt like a ten ton weight slammed into his chest, he quickly turned back looking ahead but he could still feel Carol's eyes on him. _Be the leader…easier said than done._

"How're gonna convince Merle to go back? He ain't gonna believe that Beth has a chance at survival. Honestly neither do I."

"At least we had adequate protection," Carol answered, "maybe Beth doesn't have a chance, but we don't really have a plan. We're just driving around in circles practically."

Daryl saw that Carol had a point. He looked over to see Merle visible through the trees and he looked at Carol using the mirror.

"You are the leader," Carol reminded.

"He's my brother," Daryl responded.

"It's your choice."

Daryl turned back once again leaning up against the seat thinking, he looked over in time to see Merle opening the door and climbing in. He looked at the others and saw the seldom expressions on their faces.

"No."

"Forget about the girl Merle," Daryl said, "are we honestly going to stay in a van for nights on end? Then what end up where we were a couple nights ago?"

Merle slouched into the driver's seat his metal brace clinked against the wheel.

"We're wasting fuel," Merle warned.

"As if we weren't wasting it already," Carol quipped but Daryl shot her a glance as if to say 'don't.'

Merle turned looking at Carol.

"You know what the Governor will do when he finds us at the prison?"

"Merle…," Daryl warned but was ignored by his brother.

"He'll kill Daryl and I," Merle explained in a dangerously calm voice, "for escaping the first onslaught, then he will take you back attempt and succeed in breaking you before killing you. If Beth is alive she will be forced to watch and after you are dead he will turn his attention to her, do the same and then finally kill her."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the vehicle. Daryl felt sorry for Carol but what Merle had said was possibly one hundred percent true – if they did go back they would die, they wouldn't be integrated into the Woodbury society because they are a threat, a threat that would damage the idealistic image of the town that the Governor had planned out to live on for god knows how long.

"So pardon me darling if this was too sudden for ya," Merle continued, "but a second we stayed there was too long. The Governor isn't that patient as he may show."

Daryl looked at Carol through the mirror to see her looking down at the ground, he knew that she was thinking about Beth and the prison however she was also thinking about the previous abuse she had taken by the Governor. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I'll deal with it."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, he admired Carol's courage and looked at Merle who merely shrugged and three point turned the vehicle.

XXXXXX

Smoke choked the three of them as they entered the cell block, it wasn't as thick but it was still circulating around and nearly made Milton vomit. Beth walked around opening as many door as possible while making sure that the fence was still locked which to her relief was. She walked back into the prison to see some smoke already dispersing and the two men slowly being able to take in deep gulps of fresh air.

The whole area was clean, not a single spare cloth or food was left behind. From the smoke Beth had a hunch that they had burned what they didn't need so that there wasn't any extra weight. Still the thought of the others leaving disheartened the young Greene, she knew that Morgan saving her was by complete and utter luck something that was extremely rare especially in this environment. She looked around to see Morgan and Milton watching her carefully.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Morgan asked.

Beth sighed inwardly before speaking, "I don't know, a couple days probably."

Morgan turned to Milton.

"Did this Governor fellow tell you anything before you ran?"

Milton shook his head.

"You said that you were captured right?" Beth asked, "when you were caught trying to help Andrea."

Milton nodded.

"How did you escape anyway?"

The scientist gave a small sigh. "Ropes really have no chance against pointy objects do they?"

"But you know the Governor and this town right?" Morgan asked.

"If it's breaking in you're asking about then I can't help you."

"We can't go back to Woodbury anyway," Beth said before Morgan had a chance, "the enforcers would be doubled no doubt and there might be people in vehicles."

She walked over to the cell she had stayed in before and then turned back.

"We stay here as long as possible, figure out what to do during the time."

"What about food and water?" Morgan asked.

"There is a kitchen around here, that's where Rick and the others had found the prisoners who had survived when we first entered the prison. Still it's safe if we just stick to one cell block, no doubt there are Walkers around."

It was evident that Beth wanted some time alone and the two men honoured that need, Morgan moved to the top deck to keep watch while Milton walked into another open cell close to the closed cell door.

A couple hours later Beth was lying down thinking in deep thought, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her head hurt and she wished that she had something to calm her screaming mind, Beth swung her legs over the edge of the cell and looked out feeling her eyes grow heavy but her brain was on hyper-drive. Just as Beth was ready to flop back down onto the cot a loud horn ripped through the silence startling the young Greene, she jumped slightly nearly hitting her head on the top bunk. Beth hurriedly calmed her nerves and grabbed her AK before going out. She saw Morgan and Milton both on high alert no doubt startled by the sound.

"What the hell…?"

Beth opened the cell block door and dashed to the outside door. She yanked it open and was temporarily blinded by the harsh sunlight but she walked out feeling the others clip at her heels wanting to see who was making the unnecessary noise.

"Who th-."

"Daryl!" Beth shouted running down the steps, she shot the lock off the fenced door and rushed out. She ran nearly Olympic-medal speed to the fence and started to untie the ropes.

"Hurry up!" Daryl shouted shooting into the oncoming crowd of Walkers that were attracted to the screaming horn.

"I'm trying!" Beth answered. Her fingers trembled as she undid the tight knots but when she undid it a small triumphant smile lit up her face and she rolled the fence out of the way. Merle didn't waste any time stepping on the gas pedal once there was enough room nearly clipping Morgan as he entered. Milton helped Beth quickly roll the fence back in place while Morgan pushed the Walkers back who tried to get in. Once the gate was rolled back and safely secured the passengers started to get out.

"Oh my god," Carol breathed letting out a sigh of relief as she saw Beth. The two women hugged while the others stood around the two.

"Dumb luck," Merle grunted.

"Who the hell are you calling dumb?" Morgan asked turning on the redneck.

"Enough," Daryl said before a fight could ensue, "who are you anyway?"

"Morgan Jones," the black man said, "friend of Rick Grimes."

"Nice timing," Merle snapped sarcastically.

"He saved me," Beth interrupted, "Morgan's the reason I escaped."

Hearing this a few interrogation questions that floated around Daryl's head dispersed but he still asked.

"Why now?"

Morgan rubbed his rough stubble as he answered, "I know it's late, but Rick and I met a couple days before he died and I told him that I would meet up with him but I needed to get clear first."

Daryl nodded.

"Come on," Beth said heading towards the fenced door. "Let's get inside."

XXXXXX

Carl was asleep when the Governor came into his private room. The boy had listened to the Governor shout about something since last night someone had escaped yesterday and then again today. The slam of the door jarred Carl awake, he choked slightly as the youth tried to stand but the collar tugged him back down. From the shadows of the cell, Carl watched as his captor sat into the lazy boy chair with a heavy sigh. The Governor had evident signs of exhaustion but Carl knew that he was far from quitting. Suddenly his captor looked over and Carl backed up involuntarily feeling his back mash up against the wall. The Governor took out the cell key and flung open the door he walked up to Carl taunting the boy with ominous danger.

"The last of the Greene family escaped with the help of a sniper," the Governor explained, "making a barrier, shooting up the vehicle and taking out four enforcers. Andrea hasn't been of much help and that no good scientist has finally chosen his battle."

To Carl it seemed that the Governor was losing his edge, but he didn't dare say that out loud.

"What other alliances did your father have?" the Governor demanded.

_Alliances?_ Carl thought.

"Did you know if your father had any other people he was working with?"

Carl knew of Morgan from when they had met but would be damned if he gave away the man. The Governor grabbed Carl by the lapels and pulled him close making Carl gasp for breath as the collar gave another tug.

"What do you know?" the Governor asked with a menacing growl.

Carl felt fear grip his heart and squeeze but he still knew better and shook his head indicating that he didn't know. The Governor gave him a violent shake and Carl felt his teeth bite hard on his tongue sending shockwaves of pain through his mouth.

"I'm only going to ask one more time," the Governor warned.

Carl instinctively went to raise his hands but couldn't because they were bound tightly behind his back. The boy continued to try and struggle but the Governor tossed Carl back onto the ground looking down at the child. Carl felt the cold chill remain and watched as the Governor walked back to the door and opened it.

"Come in."

Carl's jaw literally dropped as he saw Andrea being led into the room first and then the cell. She didn't look good at all, with blood crusted on her clothes and skin, her hair a mess and it didn't even look like she was focused. The Governor took Andrea from the enforcer's grip and forced her into the cell.

"Andrea…," Carl whispered in a hoarse voice.

The beaten woman looked at Carl with saddened eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Carl," Andrea whispered back, her voice was raspy nearly gone.

The Governor took out his gun and aimed at Andrea. Carl saw this and lunged forward momentarily forgetting the collar.

"And- _huk!"_

Andrea turned just as the Governor pulled the trigger. The bullet slammed into her calf, blood spurted from the entry wound painting the walls crimson. Andrea gave a piercing shriek as pain gripped her tightly and Carl continued to struggle until the Governor stepped forward and placed the gun muzzle against his chest. For a moment no one moved, even Andrea looked weakly trying to stifle her own groans of pain.

"Either alive or undead," the Governor said with malice, "it honestly doesn't matter to me."

Small whimpers emitted from Carl's throat, either way he was stuck here – there was no escape for the boy and that made the tears fall down his cheeks. The Governor had no plans on killing him, he was to be a permanent guest either human or Walker – Carl's choice.

The boy felt his energy being sapped from him as he stared at the gun in the Governor's hand. Woodbury's leader slowly took the gun away but Carl could still feel the presence of the muzzle against his chest, with a heavy heart he looked over at Andrea who gave him a weak look.

"I'll leave you two alone then," the Governor said calmly, he nodded for the enforcer to walk out and he followed locking the door behind him.

Once the door was finally shut Andrea collapsed onto the ground as her body had no energy to keep her upward. Her head laid on the ground, she looked up at Carl and saw sadness and pain. She closed her eyes allowing the tears to fall.


	9. Listen

The two waited in silence, Andrea's soft whimpers of pain died and she passed out from exhaustion for a couple of hours before coming around again. Carl had fallen into a fitful sleep himself but woke before Andrea he listened to her shallow breath.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Andrea whispered, "not like this…."

Carl didn't know what to say but he didn't have to as Andrea continued.

"I just wanted everyone to…live together peacefully. I didn't want anyone to be alone…."

Tears brimmed in Carl's eyes as he listened to Andrea, he felt a pang of guilt weigh his heart down. He recalled thinking about Andrea when he was alone, how she chose to stay in a threatening place rather than coming back to her original group. It angered him, made him feel that she didn't care about anyone in her group. Now hearing Andrea, the youth felt foolish thinking negative things about her.

"It's alright," Andrea spoke quietly as if reading Carl's mind. "It wasn't clear, I…I didn't explain it like I should've."

Carl tried not to nod but he couldn't help himself.

Andrea gave a small hiss of pain as she adjusted to a more comfortable position.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

Carl bit his lip trying not to cry, he took in a deep breath as he leaned against the wall. He looked over at Andrea who was testing her own bonds, her injured leg sent up a sting of pain.

"I have an idea," she said in a low voice in case anyone was on the other side, "I'm going to make this right."

XXXXXX

The six sat around the table, Judith had been placed in her crib after she gave a few whimpers for attention. Glad they were not going to be bothered they got down to business.

"So you were with Rick," said Daryl, it wasn't a question.

"After he got out of the hospital," Morgan confirmed, "he was still in the hospital gown and he was in a state of shock when my son and I found him."

"A son?" asked Carol, she immediately straightening.

Morgan nodded. "But he died and it's just been me."

"I'm sorry."

Morgan nodded his thanks and turned back to Daryl.

"We met a couple days back before he died," Morgan explained, "him, Carl and Michonne came into the neighbourhood. To be honest it was a shock to see him alive, and for him to find his son."

"You were the one that he tried to communicate with weren't you?" Daryl asked, "I remember when we were deciding on going back for Merle after Rick had…," the new leader tried not to look at his older brother scowling deeply - , "anyway he said that he had crappy radios and that you two had to be in a certain range to talk to each other."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, we had a talk about communication when he visited."

There was a small silence between the adults Merle adjusted his position while Beth went to go check on Judith who started to hiccup from her crib.

"So what happened?" Morgan asked however it came out more like a demand.

They looked at each other unsure of what to tell him.

"I answered all your questions," Morgan reminded, "even the ones I tried to avoid so I think that it's fair that you tell me what happened to Rick."

Daryl gave in and nodded.

"It's a long story Morgan."

From the tone of Daryl's voice Morgan could tell that it wasn't going to be a pleasant one, but there never seemed to be a sense of pleasance in the world anymore.

"Take your time."

It took them four hours. Carol, Daryl and Merle explained the plan, the ambush and Merle even spoke honestly how he tucked tail and ran only to come back to try and rescue his brother. Daryl admitted how he used Glenn's demise to his own advantage to escape. Carol explained watching Rick die before her very own eyes, how she woke up and the beating. Milton told them about the Governor, the hell he inflicted on Michonne and his attempts to rescue and take Andrea back to the prison but was caught and the traps he had set up when he managed to free himself with the tools.

Beth who had been listening from the corner of the room felt her eyes tear up at certain times but she was glad that it was out; that she was hearing the truth. Her eyes met Daryl's and she sent a single message: thank you. Daryl looked away still feeling slightly guilty but he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, like he was able to move more freely – more in control. He looked over at Carol, Milton and Merle seeing the three look different as well each sitting slightly straighter than before and a bit more confidence in their expressions yet there still was pain and anger embedded deeply into each even etched in Beth. Daryl stood speaking to everyone that they should get some rest while they can before the Governor came for round three. Everyone watched as he disappeared through the door and slowly they took his advice dispersing into their own personal area wanting peace and quiet while they had it.

XXXXXX

Another shot of pain gripped Andrea making her leg muscles paroxysmal spasm due to pain. She was bent forward slightly trying pull her damaged leg through, her body was weakened by exhaustion but Andrea was determined to free herself and Carl. Her was trying to bring her cuffed wrists to her front by passing them under her legs, after that Andrea would free Carl from his own bonds. Andrea would be next to Carl more in the dark so that the Governor wouldn't see that she had given herself some freedom.

She wanted to do a surprise attack on the Governor when he would come next. Pretend that Carl was still bound and when the Woodbury leader least expect it, Carl would jump him from behind with the help of Andrea the best she could.

Andrea finally slipped her wounded leg through and easily she got the other one through with no problem.

"Are you alright?" Carl asked seeing Andrea squeeze her eyes in pain.

"…yeah…," Andrea breathed. She slid over and unbuckled the collar and untied his hands and loosened the knot on his ankles to keep them thinking that the boy was incapacitated. The collar laid a little bit down on the boy's neck but enough to make it seem like it was still tied.

"Is it ready?" Carl asked his heart beat heavily in his chest.

Andrea nodded and in a low whisper said, "We just have to wait for the Governor to come in."

Carl gave the slightest of nods not wanting to make the collar fall off. But he couldn't help but take in a deep gulp of air the collar had been suffocating ever since it was affixed to his neck. Andrea gave him a weak smile and leaned up against the wall. The two sat in silence actually enjoying each other's presence even though they weren't speaking. Carl was tired but he looked at Andrea and asked, "What happened to you?"

Andrea gave him a curious look showing him that she didn't understand his question.

"After the farm, where did you and Michonne go?"

Andrea sighed leaning against the wall remembering her friend.

"Anywhere we could find shelter," Andrea finally said, "to be honest I was a little apprehensive about her but we protected each other, looked out for each other. During the winter was the roughest though, we stayed in one spot mostly until we were ambushed. After that we sort of wandered until we came across another town and stayed there, I got sick on our journey but recovered…here…."

It was difficult for Andrea to say, but it was one hundred percent true it was because of the medicine she was given that Andrea made a successful recovery.

"That's mainly what we did too," Carl said, "we ran into a couple other groups, some were actually helpful while others were not so much."

Andrea nodded. "We ran into some people too."

"What did you do?"

The young woman stifled a cry as she thought about the mother and son, she looked at Carl.

"We did what we had to."

Carl looked down at the ground feeling a bit bad that he had asked Andrea about an obvious delicate topic but before he was able to apologize the door opened and the two gave each other a firm nod each understanding what they had to do. For Carl his heart was racing against his breast, he tried not to move too much because he didn't want to disturb the undone knots the youth took in a quick breath. Andrea remained still filled with restraint however she could feel energy rise up in her as if her body agreed with her plan filling her with energy that Andrea didn't know she had. She moved over towards Carl and adjusted her position as if to comfort him but pushing back her shoulders slightly to give off the thought that her hands were still bound behind her back.

As the door closed and the keys gave an ominous jingle, both Carl and Andrea gapped at who it was. They watched as Noah came up to the cell and unlocked it, the boy was obviously uneasy in the place but he had been reassured over and over by the Governor that it was completely safe.

Carl side glanced Andrea quickly wondering what he should do fear clearly evident. Andrea didn't expect this, her jaw dropped slightly but she sent a firm message: keep with the plan. If Noah found that the bonds were undone the boy would obviously report it to the Governor. Unless…

Andrea's eyes widened, _unbelievable…._

She looked over at Carl and saw the boy tense.

"The Governor wants to s-."

Noah didn't get the rest of his sentence out as the thirteen year old launched himself at the teenager with an amazing burst of speed and energy. The fourteen year old gave a shriek of surprise and backed up hitting his back against the metal bars, Noah gritted his teeth and was ready to defend himself but Carl repeatedly punched him in the face and chest. Andrea struggled to her feet feeling bolts of pain run up and down her left leg, but she managed – with the help of the wall – to steady herself.

"His gun!" Andrea shouted.

Noah struggled to keep his gun holstered while Carl attempted to take it out. They crashed into either wall Noah easily got the upper hand and literally tossed Carl onto the ground. The angered teenager delivered a kick to Carl's stomach which made the boy curl up into a ball as pain exploded in his chest. Andrea noted that Noah was close and so with her good leg, she stepped forward and wrapped her cuffed arms around Noah's neck taking him down in the process. Carl looked up to see Noah and Andrea struggle on the ground, Noah trying to pry the chain off his throat while Andrea held fast a strange dangerous fire burned in her eyes. Carl dashed forward and grabbed the gun with one hand while the other cradled his cracked ribs. The boy backed up clearly out of breath and watched in desperation as Noah stuck his thumb into Andrea's bullet wound in hopes for her to get off. It worked. The young woman let out a scream of pain and the chain loosened slightly but enough for Noah to get it over his head slipping out. Carl raised the gun but Noah kicked the youth in the shins making Carl fall once more and Noah tried to pry his gun from the boy's fingers but Carl held fast.

"Give it here you little-."

_Bang!_

As the gun went off Andrea screamed as blood freshly coated the wall – and Carl. The gunshot ricocheted around the small room making Carl's head spin. Andrea sat there in shock, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide in fear and horror. Carl tasted something coppery on his tongue and around the inside of his cheeks he soon realized that it was blood – Noah's blood. The lifeless fourteen year- old slumped against the boy, his empty eyes looking at Carl who couldn't stop the tears trailing down his cheeks, his body shook like an autumnal leaf at first frost.

"Tsk tsk."

Andrea and Carl looked over to see the Governor standing at the cell entrance he holstered his gun and shook his head at the bloody scene before him. Behind him was Jody who looked like he was going to throw up.

"Such a shame," the Governor said taking a small step into the cell.

Andrea gapped at Noah's body, tears of her own trailed down her cheeks. She looked at the Governor and whispered, "What did you do?"

The Governor looked at Andrea. "What are you talking about?"

The young woman's eyes widened.

"If you hadn't done anything stupid, then this poor boy would still be alive."

Carl shrugged the deadweight off of him panting as he did so, he looked up as the Governor shook his head.

"I wonder what Karen will think."

Andrea opened her mouth to protest but immediately shut it the tears continued to pour down her face soft whimpers escaped. The Governor turned his attention to Carl who immediately shrank back.

"Perhaps a temporary stay is in order," the Governor thought aloud, "Jody."

The boy hesitated at first but walked in and grabbed Carl.

"NO!" Andrea screamed, she moved forward ignoring her own pain but the Governor back handed her sending her into the wall.

"Should've known that you still were loyal to your former group," the Governor quipped, "that you would pick them over this town."

Andrea held her bruised cheek giving the Governor the darkest glare she could but when she saw Jody holding Carl with his arms around his back she immediately looked at the teen pleadingly.

"Jody please…," Andrea whispered. Jody looked down at the bloodied body of Noah and the Governor saw skepticism in his eyes.

"They were going to kill him Jody," the Governor reminded, "see where the chain had cut into his neck? Andrea did that, and why didn't Carl just give up the gun? No they were going to kill him and make it painful, make it so that he was going to be begging them for the pain to stop. I saved him…saved him from the suffering that they were going to make him endure."

Carl and Andrea gapped at the Governor's lie but Jody looked again at Noah, no more talks of video games, girls and complaining on who had to do the most boring chore – he was dead. The Governor watched as the skepticism vanished replaced with nothing but the leader didn't care soon he would fill those eyes with hate and anger geared towards what was left of Rick's group.

"Jody…," Andrea spoke weakly.

"I…," Jody started but he straightened and a blank expression took over making it look like he never smiled in his life. "Where do you want him sir?"

"In the shed," the Governor answered handing Jody the key. The teen nodded and was ready to turn when the Governor placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Noah."

Jody swallowed hard trying not to look at the body of his friend he nodded nonetheless and forced Carl forward. The youth tried to struggle but Jody twisted his wrist behind his back and Carl bit his lip stopping him from crying out in pain. Andrea watched helplessly as Jody and Carl disappeared.

"Such a shame," the Governor said toeing the lifeless teenager.

"You fucking bastard," Andrea hissed venom clung onto every word.

The Governor turned back to the woman and said, "I hope you and the boy had a nice little chat."

Andrea turned the Governor kneeled and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Perhaps you can let me in on a few words."

Andrea couldn't stop looking at the lifeless Noah.

"You killed him."

"Planning behind my back Andrea?" the Governor asked pretending to be surprised. "I thought that you knew what would happen to those who did sneaky planning."

"He didn't do anything to you!"

"Not to me, _for me,_" corrected the Governor. "Once the news of Karen's beloved son was killed by Carl and _you_ well I don't think I need to tell you the reaction that it's going to create."

Andrea willed herself not to cry.

"It's over Philip, you have your revenge on Michonne just leave the others, move on."

The Governor stood towering over Andrea allowing his shadow to engulf her.

"You don't understand do you?" he asked, but he gave Andrea no chance to answer. "My daughter was killed in cold blood by that bitch, and Rick decides to give her shelter rather than bring her to justice."

Andrea's dark glare returned.

"She was a Walker and killed because you weren't able to protect her. If you can't protect a child then how can you protect the people?"

The Governor faltered as he heard Andrea's words, an expression of sorrow and a hint of fear flashed across his face for a brief moment but it disappeared behind a familiar dark veil. Andrea tensed her muscles ready to take whatever blow the Governor was about to deliver but instead he spoke.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk, you weren't able to protect Amy when the Walkers invaded your campsite," he noted as Andrea. "You pride yourself over being a sharp shooter yet you weren't even able to kill a Walker who was five feet away."

"Shut up," Andrea hissed but it came out in a sort of whimper.

The Governor stood once more.

"So I'll give you one more chance to go over the conversations you and the boy had."

He walked out of the cell door and locked it.

XXXXXX

Daryl looked over as the door opened, secretly the hunter hoped that it was his brother to try and cheer the young Dixon up but instead he got someone he never expected.

"Did expect the butler to have the balls to escape," Daryl snapped.

Milton rolled his eyes, he knew going in this wasn't going to be easy but he shrugged off Daryl's comment and walked up to him.

"I know that you and I don't have the best relationship, hell I don't think we even have one but I can be of use."

Daryl side glanced the scientist. "And what sort of help can you be? You can't use a gun, you can't fight all you can do is take a hit and keel over."

"I know Woodbury."

"So does Merle."

Milton shook his head. "This is different, I've been there when the Gove-…erm Philip came to be. I saw what happened to him but ignored it."

Daryl tried to snap back but after hearing Milton he knew that it he had a point.

"Why didn't you stop him then huh?"

Milton sighed. "It wasn't my finest hour and Philip was recovering from his the passing and turn of his very own daughter Penny. I thought that it was typical when people lost family and friends but I should've known better."

"What did he do?"

Milton turned to Daryl so that the two men were standing face to face.

"You have to understand, Philip isn't a bad guy in fact when we first met he helped me out in a lot of different ways."

"Got it, best friend at the end of the world turned into a narcissistic psychopathic murderer."

Daryl's words made Milton flinch slightly but the scientist continued.

"He brought nearly a hundred people together to live, work and protect."

"To teach them how to lie, steal and murderer."

Milton took in a breath. "If I'm going to tell you anything I want you to understand that Philip was a good man that he cared for whomever he was around and was a loving father to his child."

Daryl tried to think if this was staged or not but he could hear the sincerity in the man's voice. He turned back to the field of Walkers.

"He was like Rick in a way."

The last sentence made Daryl do a double take and he turned to Milton who held a firm expression.

"Rick is not like the Governor."

Daryl turned back to the field, he found himself thinking on the what Milton had said and knew that he was right in a way, they were alike in so many ways it was almost as if they were fighting their own reflections. Both had people to protect, they had family and friends to give them support and. However the Governor had gotten more emotional no thanks to the death of Penny while Carl was still alive during the time of her death because of her death, it possibly pushed him further. Daryl thought back to how Rick reacted a few days after Lori's death with the hallucinations.

Daryl pressed his fist against the fence feeling the metals coolness against his skin. He turned to Milton and saw that the expression on the scientist's face still hadn't changed. The hunter wanted to be different not better than Rick was but then again he didn't want the position to start with, he only got it because currently he was the most logical and strongest at the time.

Daryl turned to Milton.

"What do I need to know?"


	10. Metal

Merle looked over at his brother, who held a seldom look on his face. He looked back at the prison and rolled his shoulders feeling the joints crack and the gun bounced once.

"So ya gonna tell me?"

Daryl side glance his brother giving him a bit of a baleful glare. He held his crossbow firmly while feeling his knife softly bump against his leg every time he walked.

"What did the good ol' doc tell ya?" pressured Merle.

The youngest Dixon looked over and told Merle a few things that Milton had told him. Merle nodded once in a while showing that he was paying attention.

"So the guy met the Governor before Woodbury was set up," Merle repeated, "doesn't exactly explain how he became a fuck up."

"Yer worked for that fuck up," Daryl reminded.

Merle shrugged, "within reasonable boundaries."

"Beating the shit out of Glenn one of them?"

The oldest Dixon scowled but didn't reply. The two continued to walk around the perimeter of the prisons' inside fence feeling a little relaxed since there were no Walkers but a little apprehension lingered in the air. The group had never gone deeper into the prison clearing it completely so there was a good possibility of a Walker crashing through a window.

"I don't suppose that you'd be able to convince me to stay here for long," Merle quipped as he half-heartily picked the crusted blood on his blade.

"We ain't staying here for long," Daryl replied honestly.

"Oh?"

"Andrea and Carl are still stuck in Woodbury we're going to go get them."

Merle snorted and turned to face his brother. "Ya still think that they're alive don't you? But yer don't get it baby brother, there is no way in hell the Governor will let the two of 'em live. What we should do is pack up and get the fuck out of here."

"We will," Daryl reassured, "Morgan's gonna take us to an abandoned house near the lake, he came across it when he was coming over to find Rick and the others. From there we will figure out what we will do."

Merle nodded liking that part of the plan however he had another problem bugging his mind.

"What are we gonna do about Milton?"

Daryl leaned up against the fence rubbing mindlessly at a healed over wound on his hand, he knew what Merle was thinking and he wasn't a big fan of it. He could feel his brother's eyes on him making him uncomfortable but he knew that Merle would never let it go until he was satisfied with an answer.

"He gives up information and we just send him to the dogs?" Daryl said through gritted teeth. "Is that what we're going to do now?"

Merle rolled his shoulders again. "He's gonna come for him anyway."

"Doesn't mean that we're just gonna give him up Merle."

The brother nodded. "Then I suggest we get packing."

XXXXXX

Beth wiped her dirty hands on her jeans leaving an ugly dark red streak. She bit her lip feeling a piece of wood bit deeper into her skin and Beth opened her hand to see a good size sliver in the centre of her palm. The young Greene looked at the five crosses bound tightly by wire. The task was grim but it had to be done, they had done it for Lori, and T-dog so it had to be done for the others.

Picking out what she could of the sliver, Beth turned the crosses and gathered them up in one arm and the shovel in the other, she walked over to the fence and could see the Walkers still walk aimlessly around. Over in the corner of the yard was where the crosses were planted. If they were able to just clear out the Walkers then they would be able to set up the crosses. She set the crosses down and looked around to see a metal pipe leaned up against the table. It was around thirty-seven inches long and a near inch in width.

Beth walked over and picked it up surprised at its weight at first but adjusted. She swung it a few times testing her control over the weapon. Quickly undoing a couple knots Beth opened it up just enough for her to slip through and into the fields.

XXXXXX

Merle and Daryl continued to walk along the perimeter of the prison until they came to where the fence caved in as a mass part of the prison laid in rubble.

"If the Governor finds that he'll use it to his advantage," Merle pointed out nodding to the mess.

Daryl sighed. "I told you that we were going to leave soon."

"That's not what I'm trying to get at brother."

Merle walked over to the bent fence and climbed up the mountain of fallen wall.

"Yer said that another group found their way into the prison rather than using the front door correct? I suggest we set up a nice little 'fuck off' gesture to the good leader of Woodbury."

Daryl climbed up to where Merle was.

"Take up a lot of materials," Daryl quipped. "Plus I don't want to waste time."

"Ain't gonna take long."

Then Daryl realized where Merle was getting at.

"Why?"

Merle smirked. "Do you honestly need to ask? He was more than willing to kill you on two separate occasions it's the reason why I'm going to make that fucker pay."

Daryl sighed inwardly knowing that nothing will faze his brother from his goal of making the Governor's life worse.

"How long will it take?" Daryl asked.

"Not too long," Merle answered, "that should give you enough time to keep training Girly."

The brothers headed back to the way they came.

"What if you don't get the Governor?"

"Then at least his 'army' will be decreased in numbers," Merle replied simply, "but don't worry 'bout it brother."

Daryl looked at his brother with an uncertain expression on his face. "That's the thing, what should I be worried about?"

"Judith, crying her head off, Carol keeling over, Milton fleeing for his life, Beth shooting in the wrong direction, Morgan going black Rambo on us, and me losing another appendage."

"What about me?"

Merle thought. "Hmm…you, leading us to our impending doom."

Daryl rolled his eyes and continued to walk forward hearing his brother chuckle behind him. They continued to walk joshing around feeling like they were transported back into the past when it was just the two. They turned the corner and gapped.

There were more Walkers than before each lined up against the fence, their fingers laced around the links and low mewling echoed in the crowd.

"What the fuck…?" Merle gapped at the crowd.

"How the-."

"Oh sweet Jesus!"

Daryl looked over to where Merle was staring at and his jaw dropped.

In the middle of the field was Beth wielding what looked like a metal rod. She was splattered head to toe in blood and sinew but she still whirled the rod left and right breaking bones and breaking heads. The Walkers were slowly coming towards her and soon she would be overrun.

"Merle!"

The oldest brother nodded and started to take out the line of Walkers while Daryl loaded his crossbow.

XXXXXX

Beth's hands slipped on the bar, what was left of the sliver she had picked out of her hand earlier dug deeper making her bit her lip to stifle her cry. She forced herself to keep her grip because she knew what would happen if she ever lost grip of the metal bar. Beth swung the blade catching a Walker underneath his chin sending him flying a couple inches in the air before crashing back down to Earth. Her feet staggered as her muscles became to burn with an uncomfortable pain as exhaustion took over. Beth pushed a Walker away with the bar and managed to get out of a disadvantaged position. Her breath came out in short ragged bursts as her energy was nearly spent. She backed up as far as possible before doubling over in pain. She could hear the Walkers come towards her, their familiar moans getting louder. Beth tried to get up but a pain gripped her side and her muscles didn't comply to her commands instead making her collapse to the ground. Something slammed against the back of her head making her bit her tongue by accident. Blackness flashed in her vision and a small gasp caught in her throat.

"Beth. BETH!"

The young woman rolled over, stamping the rod into the ground using it as support as she rose to her feet. Immediately regretting it as the world started to spin and bile rose in her throat. Blood darkened her blonde hair and trailed in small rivulets down the nap of her neck. Something whistled past her and implanted in the Walker's skull. Beth tried to get out of the way but she was taken down as it crash into her. Beth looked over to see two figures enter the yard but one staying close to the fence while the other ran towards her, something slung around their neck. She listened as another bolt whistled over her and pierced through a Walker's skull. Beth pushed the body off of her and felt hands grab her under each arm before pulling her to her feet.

"It's okay," the voice had a familiar roughness, "I got you."

Beth was still slightly dazed and unsteady on her feet so she allowed Morgan to lead her over to the fence. He unslung the rifle from his neck and shot down a small cluster of Walkers that were coming towards the two.

"Is she alright?" asked Carol.

"I think so."

Morgan led her through the fence and the older woman quickly closed it just as a few Walkers who had followed the two came nearer. Daryl and Merle ran up to the others, Merle slightly amused while Daryl was fuming with anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he bellowed, the question was directed to Beth who was still slumped against Morgan. His voice distant reverberated inside Beth's head. She felt someone gasp and a hand touched the back of her head, Beth gasped as the wound burst with pain like a thousand fire ants biting her all at once.

"Let her be," another voice joined, "she needs rest."

Beth was glad to whoever said that and saw Daryl didn't look too please but he refrained from speaking as she was led back into the prison.

XXXXXX

The Governor was out back watching enforcers getting a jeep ready for a trip back to the prison. His lead enforcers were still bedridden, their feet wrapped heavily in gauze and unable to walk without help from others. The leader gripped the gun on his side tighter as he thought about it more unable to believe that his old friend did something like that. _No matter_, the Governor thought. He would deal with Milton when the time comes but at the moment he was worried about what Milton would tell Daryl and the others.

"Sir?"

He turned to see Jody and a few other enforcers standing there waiting for their orders. The Governor nodded showing them his acknowledgement however he saw something bothering in Jody's expression.

"What is it?" the Governor asked, a hint of impatience tinted his voice.

Jody shifted his weight from foot to foot showing his discomfort but he took in a breath and asked, "What if they're not there?"

The Governor turned completely facing the young enforcer.

"It is possible that they are gone knowing that y- we'd go back and leave."

The Governor nodded seeing the teens' thinking.

"A couple of their people are injured and disoriented without a leader, I doubt that they'd be going anywhere and even if they did I think they'd make a few mistakes."

"Even so I think they would take their chances."

The Governor showed a bit of his impatience and Jody immediately regretted bringing it up.

"They'll be there even if they did leave they'll be convinced to go back because of Beth and that sniper. So that's why we're going now while they are still there."

Jody didn't quite understand but he took it still feeling a bit silly that he spoke out against his leader. With that settled, the Governor turned to the mechanic.

"Is it ready?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, it's all set," the mechanic grumbled standing wiping his hands on his grease rag. He tossed the keys over to the leader and headed off. The Governor nodded for the four young enforcers to get in before getting into the driver's seat himself and heading out.

XXXXXX

"How's she doing?

Milton taped the gauze down before answering. "No scratches from Walkers. I'd say a couple hours of rest and she should be up again."

"What happened?" Carol asked.

"Passed out from heat exhaustion," answered Milton as he put the medical equipment back into the case. "Lack of food and water also had contribution to her state."

Morgan gave the smallest of nods and headed out of the cell.

"Wait…wh-where are you going?" stammered Milton as he watched the black man sling his rifle over his shoulder.

"Hunting," bluntly replied Morgan.

"Now? But we should wait for-."

"Tell them I'll be back."

Carol wanted to say something but she was unsure of what to say. She looked at Milton who looked equally helpless and she let out a small sigh of discouragement.

A couple hours later Beth came around, Carol was tending the small fire burning in the room heating up some food while Milton used a penknife to pick out what remained of the sliver. Beth shifted slightly letting out a small moan making Milton jump. The knife clattered to the ground and Carol looked up, and she walked over. Beth's eyes slowly opened and scanned the two figures.

"Take it easy," Milton said, "don't overdo it."

Beth nodded a pulsing migraine made Beth grit her teeth in pain as well as the freshly plucked splinter remains Milton shuffled through the medi-kit and found aspirins. He popped two into Beth's hand.

"Take them."

Carol quickly ran out to get some water while Milton checked over the young woman asking her some questions.

"I took out the rest of the splinter," Milton explained in his usual lecture tone, "you have a concussion other than that no other physical injuries. You passed out due to lack of food and water, the Walker didn't actually scratch," – Beth went ramrod when she heard the word 'Walker' and 'scratch' used in the same sentence - , "but you don't have to worry it only tore through your hoodie."

Beth let out a small sigh of relief she gingerly touched the back of her head that was thickly wrapped with gauze. She found the wound as she bit her lip.

"Here." Beth looked up to see Carol holding out a glass of water for her. The young woman took it with a small nod of thanks before swallowing the two aspirins and water. The door opened and Daryl entered clearly angry, Carol and Milton stepped out of the crammed cell.

"Let her be," Carol said trying to calm Daryl but he wouldn't hear of it.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Beth winced as she shifted in the bed but she couldn't find words, apparently she didn't have to as Daryl continued to rant.

"Running around like that in the fucking fields! Yer honestly have to be the most dead brained bitch I've ever known!"

"DARYL!"

The hunter turned to see Carol glaring daggers at him originally he would've waved the outburst off but he found a pang of guilt heavy his heart. He tried to say something but instead huffed and his arms rose and fell at his side showing his anger before stalking out. Carol looked down at Beth who allowed silent tears to trail down her face, Milton shifted slightly from foot to foot unsure of what to do in the situation so he took his leave. Carol looked down at Beth who was definitely shaken, the young woman knew that Daryl would be angry and she knew what she did was stupid but Beth didn't know what came over her; what compelled her to take the rod and enter the yard. Carol helped Beth lie down telling her to rest, the Greene asked about Daryl.

"I'll deal with him," Carol promised rising to her feet. At the doorway she turned around, "he didn't mean it you know."

Beth looked at Carol.

"Daryl's under a lot of stress lately, I'll talk to him."

The young woman nodded and watched Carol leave. Beth flexed her bandaged hand feeling pain bit at her, the cut on her tongue where she had accidentally bitten herself felt as if it was going to open at any moment. Beth closed her eyes trying to relax but then rapid gunfire snapped in the air.


	11. Nicely

Daryl and Morgan were ducked behind the metal shields on the second floor as bullets tore through the windows and wooden barriers. Merle and Carol separated one going for the discarded metal while the other for the bodies of Walkers to burn. Finally the gunfire settled and everyone dared to glance around an edge of their protective barriers.

It was an unfamiliar face, a young face set with a permanent scowl as he scanned the area. Around him were men and woman armed with guns and each in protective gear. The young leader motioned his group forward advancing towards the prison.

"Who the fuck is that?" Daryl snarled seeing how young their leader was.

"Dunno," Morgan answered unslinging his gun, "haven't seen any of them before."

"So there just a random group."

"Who happened to stumble upon a huge prison, yeah they are. Come on."

Still staying crouched Morgan quickly walked over to the door, Daryl looked down to see Merle and Carol literally stuck where they were. If they moved no doubt the leader would order another line of bullets and Daryl wasn't sure how strong either barrier would hold up.

"Come on!" Morgan urged he was already by the door with his hand on the handle.

"Wait," Daryl hissed angrily, he had to think he had to save Merle and Carol. He quickly walked over to Morgan and took his gun.

"Hey what are y-…?"

Daryl rose from behind the metal shields and shot at the closest group members. One bullet slammed into her stomach sending her backwards while the other ducked just in time as more bullets splattered the ground. The leader started to shout commands but Daryl wasn't paying attention to him instead he watched Carol and Merle take the chance Daryl gave them and dashed for the nearest door. Daryl shot a couple more times before returned fire made him crouch back down.

"Let's go," Morgan begged.

Daryl dashed over to the door, Morgan half pushed him in before going in himself just as more bullets flew towards them.

Inside Milton was supporting Beth Daryl looked around ignoring the panicking scientist. He walked over to Morgan who was busy throwing items into a packsack. Judith was bawling in her crib as more shots were fired.

"What the hell are yer doing?" Daryl demanded taking the bag from Morgan.

"They're prepared Daryl," Morgan snapped back, "people, guns they have everything that we don't."

"They could be a distraction, what if they're with the Governor?"

Morgan gave a small dramatic sigh. "Then we have to leave now, obviously this 'Governor' is more prepared than Merle said."

"What…?" Milton said perking up at the man's title. "Philip is out there, right now?"

"No," Daryl answered, "some pint shithead kid."

"But there were young people in Woodbury and if the lead enforcers stepped on the traps that were laid than he wouldn't have a choice."

"We need to leave now," Morgan said again, "now before they completely circle us."

"How do you know that they are part of the Governor's army huh?"

"Even if they aren't!" the former father shouted, he was beginning to lose his patience with Daryl, "they are prepared Daryl. Don't you get that? With some of our members not up to par we can't do a fair fight not even close."

Daryl was about to shout back when the door opened, he pointed the gun as Merle stepped through the older Dixon raised his hand and brace in mocked surrender. Carol peeked over his shoulder.

"Come on brother, save that for Half-Pint out there."

Daryl angrily lowered his gun, Carol briskly walked past Merle and over to Beth who wasn't looking too well. Milton checked her pulse and turned to the others.

"We have to do something soon," he warned.

There were five seconds of terrifying beats before Daryl let out an angered growl.

"Pack as much as yer can, one minute!"

Just as Daryl finished saying it a loud banging on the fenced door of the cage outside ricocheted in the empty cell block. That was as much convincing as everyone needed. Milton helped Beth down before packing as many medical supplies as possible while Carol went to pack some clothes. Daryl and Merle packed the weapons while Morgan threw together the remaining water and food.

"Go out the back!" Daryl shouted shots were delivered to the lock.

"NO!" blurted Morgan, he motioned to the door closest to Carol. "Through there."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me!"

Daryl nodded and as soon as everyone packed as much as possible, the new leader motioned everyone to the door. Carol tried to calm Judith who was still crying, Milton lead Beth over while Merle stayed back making sure everyone was through the door before going himself. A bullet shot through the doors lock

Morgan led them through the maze of the prison they followed the spray painted arrows until Morgan took a sharp turn. Daryl wanted to protest but he knew that they didn't have to time. He looked back to see the others keeping up with Merle bringing up the end.

The hallways snaked left and right, each hall was lined with Walker innards, corpses or both. The only light was held by Morgan started to dim and flicker as it was slowly losing battery. They moved quickly through the grim until they saw the back part of the prison that had collapsed. The sun made each blink trying to adjust their eyes while they continued to advance forward.

"Easy here," Morgan warned, "someone set a trap."

Daryl side glanced Merle who gave his brother a joshing grin. He looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary until he looked down to see a fine thin wire hovering only centimetres over his boot. He didn't even want to know what it would trigger. Daryl looked back to see the others cautiously step through the carefully laid trap.

"What the hell did yer do?" Daryl asked.

Merle laughed dryly. "Wouldn't ya like to know huh baby brother?"

They finally made it to the outside and Daryl looked back at the towering building. He felt a pang of guilt leaving the prison in this fashion, Daryl thought about the times when the group was whole defending the prison. But things were different, the group was in tatters and Daryl wasn't much of a leader. Not only that but now they were literally being chased from their only shelter. Daryl felt a lump grow in his throat cutting off his air, he felt that he should've stayed defended what they had worked so hard for rather than running like cowards.

"Daryl," Merle shouted, "come on man, this way!"

Daryl looked back at the prison unable to shake off the depressed feeling before jogging back to the others.

XXXXXX

By the time the Governor got to the prison, Daryl and the others were long gone having a good two hours head start. The Woodbury leader found a new group rummaging through the items that the previous group had left behind. Immediately the Governor forced his young enforcers to open fire slaughtering nearly half of the rival group, the young leader retaliated forming his group together but the Governor had the upper hand with a grenade gun. He shot at walls making the concrete explode and already weakened structures collapse. When the thick dust finally dispersed the Governor walked into the prison. He saw a figure limping in the clouded area, the Governor raised his gun and moved in slowly, his sharp eye moved back and forth constantly watching for any sudden movements. The Governor looked on either side to see that his enforcers were holding their own quite well, a few cuts and bruises but other than that they were fine. The Governor slowly walked up to the lone survivor, showing him that he was in control that he was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. The survivor got the message and collapsed onto the ground, heavy sobs wracked his body.

"Leave us," the Governor said simply, his voice was tinted with dominance. His enforcers got the message and backed off heading towards the jeep. He looked down at the broken survivor seeing that he was looking pale from blood loos and slick with sweat.

"Where are they?" the Woodbury leader asked dangerously calm.

"I-I don-...," the survivor whispered, his voice pitched slightly as the Governor grabbed his broken arm. He squeezed hard where the bone was slightly protruding through the flesh. A sickening rip filled the air and he screamed loudly, the survivor tried to get away but his energy was spent. All he could do was sit, his remaining good arm twitched and his fingers clenched and unclenched, his legs gave paroxysmal spasms.

"_I don't know!" _the survivor screamed.

"What are you doing here?" the Governor continued.

"S-supplies…."

"What happened?"

The survivor swallowed feeling the pressure of the man's fingers on the flesh around his broken bone. "Our leader…he saw that there were people here uh from the vehicle and so he had us open fire."

"Was anyone outside?"

"F-four people."

"Where did they go?"

The survivor opened and closed his mouth making him look like a fish out of water. The Governor lost his patience, he squeezed again and this time torqued. A sickening ripping sound surrounded the cracking and the survivor unleashed a pitched scream as pain sent his body in a course of spasms. He tried to push the Governor off but with no energy it was useless. The Governor continued to twist until the man's voice went hoarse he was on the verge of passing out.

"_Hurr..." _

The Governor looked back to see two Walkers from the open fields stumble into the court. Jody saw the Walkers too and raised his gun to fire when the Governor shouted at him to stop. He turned back to the survivor who was looking back with fearful pleading eyes.

"You have fifteen seconds to remember and tell me where they went."

The survivor let out choked sobs and shook his head. The Governor twisted the flesh and only a few remaining twine held the arm to the joint. The survivor swayed and his eyes fluttered willing his body to simply give up and shut down but the Governor had other ideas.

"Hey," the Woodbury leader whispered, he grabbed the survivor by the chin forcing him to look at him. "Stay alive alright?"

The survivor's eyes fluttered again but he did as he was told.

"Tell me where they went and I'll take you back to Woodbury, I'll get you patched up alright?"

The man's head fell back and the Governor grabbed him by his hair snapping his head forward. The survivor gritted his teeth in pain, blood and sweat trickled down his body staining his clothes – attracting the Walkers.

"Five seconds."

The survivor started to cry again slowly at first and then it got louder. The Governor snarled and then ripped the remaining twine. A shrilled scream went up in the air mixing in with the Walkers' groans. The leader rose slowly to his feet, tossing the torn limb aside and walked away ignoring the man's weak pleas and cries. A Walker stumbled towards the Governor but the man easily shoved the reanimated corpse towards the barely alive survivor.

"No…no, no, no," the survivor moaned, "I don't know…no…n – _argh!"_

A Walker bit down on his freshly amputated arm, the man howled and looked back in time to see another Walker wrapping its long twig fingers around his arm and head. The survivor's bowels released mixing in with the blood and sweat scent in the air as the Walker easily tore through his neck. Blood painted the Walkers as they continued to dine.

At the jeep the young enforcer attempted to hold down the bile that crawled up their throats. One couldn't contain it and threw up clear thick yellow gunk he wiped his mouth just in time as the Governor came back to the jeep the man's blood stained his clothes and a bit of his skin. The leader stopped sensing the discomfort in the air. Jody shifted from foot to foot wanting to ask his leader 'why' but he held his tongue. A shadow stayed on the Governor's face.

"I asked nicely."

XXXXXX

Daryl watched as Morgan unlocked the small cage that had a rabbit gnawing at the grass through the bars.

"So this was where ya were," Daryl muttered as Morgan snapped the animal's neck.

"Two canned soup and on pack of spaghetti," Morgan answered, "and one litre of water left."

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He looked back to see nothing but forest surround them, Merle was off peeing somewhere in the forest, Carol was rocking Judith back and forth as the baby's cries turned into tiny hiccups. Beth had passed out not to long ago from blood loss before anyone could do anything Merle easily scooped her up and carried her. At the moment Milton was changing the bandage around her head, he pressed two fingers against the wound on her head and came back with flecks of blood.

"Well?" Daryl asked.

"Bleeding stopped," Milton explained, "that's the good thing, bad thing is that she might be out for a little bit longer."

"How long?" asked Carol.

Milton shrugged. "Depends on the damage of the concussion and from what I can tell it was pretty bad so I'd say a few hours or so."

Morgan stood side glancing Daryl. "Told you we needed to leave."

Daryl whipped around casting a baleful glare in return.

"How long is it till we get to this cabin you were talking about?" Carol asked intervening before something bad happened. Her question paid off as Daryl and Morgan broke off their staring contest.

"About five miles," Morgan answered, "we might have to stop once if Beth doesn't wake up before nightfall."

Daryl nodded and looked up to see Merle come through the trees brushing the crotch of his pants.

"We need to get going," Daryl called to his older brother.

"Still keeping with Blackie's plan huh?" Merle grinned.

"The cabin is about five miles from here."

"And what about Girlie?"

Daryl looked back at Beth still out cold.

"We might have to pitch a tent sometime."

Merle gave a dry laugh while he rolled his shoulders.

"The soon we leave the farther we'll get before we are forced to stop," Morgan spoke up, he was slightly anxious. Daryl walked over to Milton and the scientist rose.

"Three hours?"

"Like I said, I can't be sure but the wound did stop bleeding so all we can do is take that as a good sign."

Carefully Daryl scooped Beth up in both arms and turned to Morgan who nodded and led the way.


	12. Wire

They walked for a straight four hours, Beth stirred in Daryl's arms on occasions her eyelids flickering but she didn't wake until the third hour. Slightly daze, Beth walked beside Milton who would occasionally support her when she became unsteady on her feet. No one was in the mood for talking they continued to proceed through the forest until they found a stream and then decided to set camp. Daryl and Merle went to go hunt while it was still light out and Morgan left to go get wood to make a fire. Beth walked over to Carol who cradled a quiet Judith.

"She reminds me of Sophia," Carol whispered, her voice sad.

Beth felt a lump in her throat and a pang in her heart.

"Used to make a big fuss," Carol explained, "then when she finally calmed down it was like she never made a sound to begin with."

The former mother drew in a shaky breath as past memories before the apocalypse assaulted her, tears welled in her eyes and threatened to fall. Even though it pained her to admit it, Carol was glad that her daughter had that ability. It saved her from her father's abuse and allowed her to hide without trouble. But other times it terrified Carol, because of this ability she wondered if Sophia ever hid something from her. Hide the truth if her father ever had struck her or made any unwanted advances. The very thought made Carol's breath catch in her throat, if so if Ed ever had struck her daughter than the mother had failed to protect her child. This made Carol cry.

Beth wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders her own tears sprung in her eyes but did not fall. Instead she gently touched her forehead to Carol's shoulder, at first her mind tried to grapple words but then Beth realized the reason she couldn't was because there was no words to say.

XXXXXX

Milton looked back to see Beth comforting Carol, he looked back to see Morgan coming back down the path with a bundle of wood in his arms. He knew that the black man didn't like him and Milton didn't blame him but he also didn't exactly know how to make him understand that he wasn't like that – he wasn't like them. Morgan started to build a fire for whatever Daryl and Merle were going to bring back casting baleful looks at Milton once in a while.

"I don't know how to explain it," Milton spoke honestly.

"You don't need to," Morgan answered.

"I'm not like that, not like them."

Morgan scowled. "That's hard to believe, you're his advisor aren't you?"

"Not any more, not for quite some time actually."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Milton drew in a breath. He couldn't take it any longer, the glares from others and the words he knew they spoke behind his back.

"I met Philip before he even came up with the idea of Woodbury all he was concerned about was his daughter Penny and getting to a safe place preferably alive."

"So why did he take you in?"

"I was on my own, and he had a couple people with him too so he decided to let me come along. A couple days later his daughter died."

Morgan stopped what he was doing and frowned. "What happened?"

"A fight broke out between some members of the group, it attracted the Walkers and we got ambushed. A misaim took Penny's life, right through the chest." – Milton paused for a breather. -, "I've never seen a man so angry, someone filled with such hatred…he killed the shooter and kept his daughter even after she turned."

Morgan straightened. "Turned? I thought that she was shot."

"Oh you don't know?" asked Milton curiously, "I thought tha-….Anyway we're all infected with the virus, no matter how we die we turn unless of course we are killed with a hit to the head."

Morgan nodded but he was still trying to take in what he was being told. He knew that no matter who Milton was or worked for the scientist wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Woodbury was already…made in a sense by a previous group but it was under control by this ex-military guy who I guess had the place built. Phillip challenged him and won but the leader tried to pull a knife on him when his back was turned, Phillip turned around just in time and killed him in retaliation then took over as leader. It was a small group back then probably about ten people at the most, they all understood by Phillip killed him and was quite glad of it as a matter of fact. At night he snuck Penny into his apartment and hid her in the closet.

People came and soon Phillip formed a hunting party that also went out to find lost survivors and bring them back, that's how he grew the town. He was convinced that there were more secrets to the virus that's why he wanted me to experiment on the Walkers as well as to see if there was anyway to save his had me try and find different things about them. He used what he learned to convince the new coming survivors to stay, that's how he would snare them make it seem that he knew what he was talking about and that he had the information to keep them all safe."

"So when did he start to get all crazy and shit?" Morgan inquired.

Milton ran a hand through his hair. "Phillip knew that I didn't like some of the decisions he made especially ones that involved violent acts."

"Thought you were the advisor."

"Doesn't mean that he'd listen to everything I said, sometimes he just had me say his opinions so if anyone questioned Phillip would tell them that he talked it over with someone and if anyone got too nosy Phillip would just send them to me."

"And you'd confirm that you two talked it over."

Milton nodded.

"And then he killed him."

Nod.

Morgan rubbed his face, he still didn't trust the man but no way would Milton lie about something like that. He started the fire in silence looking over at the women who were still sitting together talking in small spurts before falling silent again. He turned back to Milton who just sat there seemingly a little spaced out at the moment and Morgan turned back to tend the fire.

XXXXXX

Daryl walked up and grabbed his kill, a female rabbit. He looked over to see Merle leisurely taking out an oncoming Walker with the blade duck taped to his brace. The hunter shook the bolt out of the animal's head and walked over to his brother.

"So what did you do back there?" Daryl asked narrowing his eyes on Merle. "Send the Governor a good-bye present?"

Merle snorted. "Not good-bye it ain't over yet brother; not until I'm completely satisfied."

"And when will that be?"

"Until his face his on the end of my fist."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I thought that you wanted to kill him."

Merle shrugged. "Gotta grudge but it ain't that big, perhaps one of the women will finish him off they have a better reason for murder than anyone here."

"Hardly doubt that."

Merle raised an eyebrow and turned to his brother. A recognizable dark glint was in his eye but a playful grin was set on his face.

"Don't doubt a woman's wrath Daryl, they can back and bit you back in the ass. The Governor killed off the rest of Beth's family and Carol got the shit smacked out of her."

The hunter nodded, more than good reasons but he wondered if they'd actually be able to do _anything_ when the time would come. Beth never once came to help out when they were on the rescue mission and the other attacks it was always Maggie. Carol usually stayed behind as well except for that one night when Rick wanted as many people as possible to make the job 'quick' as he promised. Neither would probably make the final blow if they were given the chance.

XXXXXX

The Governor forced everyone to walk through the prison to make sure that no one was around they took out the few Walkers that were in their way until they came to where the side of the prison had collapsed. Mountains of bricks were lying all around them and the Governor slowed his steps letting the enforcers move ahead. A young enforcer continued to walk forward his shotgun still against his shoulder ready to shoot at anything that moved, he was so concentrated on looking forward that he didn't watch his step. _Click._

"Ouch…." The enforcer yelped jumping backwards into Jody. The Governor looked up and walked over to the enforcer.

"Where?" the Governor asked.

The enforcer pulled his up his pant leg that was already soaked with blood to reveal a nasty slice across the front of his lower calf. It continuously dripped blood that stained his sock and shoe as well as the Governor's hand.

"Razor wire," the Governor muttered, he wondered how much more was around. "Stay on guard."

The enforcer let his pant leg drop over the wound and took a step feeling a bit of a burn in the clean cut, however he bit his lip and continued to walk. They walked around for a few minutes searching both inside and out but couldn't find anything.

"Right, let's head back," the Governor grumbled holstering his gun.

They all turned ready to leave when they heard some familiar growling and moans coming from the doorway, within seconds Walkers sauntered in, their arms swinging limply at their sides and mouths agape.

"Out the back!" the Governor commanded, no one needed to be told twice. The leader shot at the Walkers giving his enforcers sometime to get going until he heard something strange.

"_Urk…"_

The Governor turned to see one of the enforcers convulsing on the ground, the others backed away shocked not sure what to do. He shot down a couple more before running up and seeing the young enforcer grasping his throat as blood spurted from between his fingers and running down either side of his neck. The Governor looked up to see blood dripping from a seemingly invisible string, he squinted and looked closer – razor wire. Gunshots sounded in the room as Jody and another enforcer tried to keep the Walkers as bay but there were just too many. The Governor turned back wondering why they hadn't seen the Walkers before, why now? Then it all came together, the first wire needed to be tripped and thanks to the enforcer it was therefore unlocking wherever the wire ran to releasing the Walkers who were kept at bay. Anger the Governor stood and unleashed a full magazine into the Walkers.

Most of the bullets hit their mark, holes were punched through the rotten skin and weakened bones. Blood and guts splattered onto the crammed Walkers around making them all the more menacing. The Walkers continued to advance but soon started to fall over their fellow living dead who had been permanently taken out however that didn't stop them as some crawled over the bodies before being shot in the head and sliding down the pile of bodies to the bottom.

The Governor looked down and shot the dead enforcer to ensure that he wouldn't come back.

"Head outside!" he commanded, "There may be more wire!"

The enforcers nodded and quickly headed towards the end while looking out for more wire, but that was the terrible thing the wire was so thin nearly invisible in the air so it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Taking their chances they moved towards the outside when another enforcer tripped over a wire making him fall into a pile of bricks, his head cracked against pile and his eyes bulged as his body stiffened. After a few seconds the tension and pain released from his body and he died.

The remaining two managed to get through the lines of wire, Jody had a nasty gash on his arm that continued to bleed heavily making his a bit pale due to the blood loos and the other enforcer had a couple cuts on her legs and one on her shoulder where she ran into a wire that was diagonally crossed. The two looked back to see their leader coming out amazingly unscathed from the trap, Walkers still followed however they ran into wires to, blood spurted from wounds blinding the Walkers behind them and they ran into each other. It would've been comedic if it hadn't been for some Walkers kneeling down and ripping the flesh off their fallen comrades.

"Back to the vehicle!" the Governor hissed pushing the remaining two shocked enforcers towards the gate the Walkers had abandoned their pursuit of the living flesh and turned their attention to the freshly torn bodies.


	13. After

The Governor punched his fist against the steering wheel nearly taking it off the road all together as the vehicle jolted. The female enforcer and Jody tensed up feeling the various gauze pieces scrunch up into their wounds making both wince but remained silent completely terrified of their riled up leader in the front seat. They continued to drive all the way to Woodbury in a tense silence, as they came up to the wall all the enforcers could immediately sense that something was wrong. The nearest Walkers were taken out and the gate was opened, the Governor gritted his teeth as he saw a small crowd of people awaiting the preferable good news. The Governor motioned one of the enforcers over.

"Get them out of here."

"Yes sir."

The enforcer was about to go disperse the crowd when the Governor grabbed him by the front and pulled him back to the window.

"The boy?"

"In the back shed sir."

The Governor released him showing his appreciation of his orders being followed and watched as the enforcer dispersed the crowd. Once the people went back to their daily chores, the Governor drove down the street and stopped by the infirmary.

"Get out." The order was sharp and filled with dominance. Neither of the enforcers protested because of the pain as well as the tone. As soon as they were gone, the Governor drove towards the back shed where the garage door was already open he drove right in and got out.

"Hey wait up man, your bleeding!" the mechanic claimed pointing to a blood stain on the back of the Governor's pant leg. The leader looked at the rip and concluded that when he was running his leg might have nicked a razor wire.

"You should get that looked at boss."

"I'm fine," the Governor growled and sent a dark glare to ensure that the message was given. The mechanic bowed his head started to busy himself with the tools on the counter listening as the Governor left.

XXXXXX

Carl's head lolled as he tried to concentrate but the light burning over his head made him feel like he was going mad. It would start off gently then grow harsh as it continued to glare overhead, because of it the young child would get light headed even a bit nauseated. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists that tugged at the cuffs that had already torn up the skin on his wrists and ankles. Carl let out a soft groan, the vibration against his dry throat made him cough as tears threatened to fall, he unclenched his hands feeling the muscles in his fingers stretch and felt a wave of fear and anxiety grow in his heart until he felt like screaming as loud as he could in hopes someone would hear. But there was a problem to that: he was gagged. They weren't taking any chances.

After the incident Carl was immediately dragged to the shed where he was bound to the chair. He first put up a fight of course punching and kicking with all his might but he might as well have been punching a wall as his attacks didn't even bruise a majority of the time. Then he started to scream hoping that someone would hear however that was solved easily with the gag. They had left once making sure that Carl had no means of escape.

The lock on the door opened startling Carl more than it should have yet it was the only sound that he had heard in four days.

Four days. All alone and with no food, water or any company even the guards didn't pop their head in once in a while. Unable to hold it in Carl peed his pants on the third day after going through cramps and even throwing up in his mouth. He felt humiliated as soon as he had finished even though there was no one around during the time yet Carl was supposed to be a grown youth, only babies and children peed their pants. The silence also did damage to the boy's dignity as he would cry out for no reason and continue until his dry through felt raw.

First to enter was an enforcer who was armed with a single handgun that was still holstered to his hip he took his place in the corner of the room. Next came in the Governor, who was limping slightly because of the gauze wrapped around his lower calf near the ankle. His nostrils flared as soon as he smelled the heat and piss mixture that stained the air. The atmosphere turned ominous as the Governor dragged in a chair and sat in front of Carl.

"You and I have a lot to talk about."

Carl dry swallowed trying to calm his jumpy nerves he tried to look away from the Governor's intense glare but failed as his chest rose up and down quickly like a cornered prey.

"Four days is a long time," the Governor said matter-of-factly. Carl watched as the leader got up and grabbed a water bottle off the table outside the room. Immediately the youth's heart rose into his throat and his stomach tightened as he watched the Governor unscrew the cap and take a long drink. Carl straightened in his seat trying to control his urge to push against his bonds yet his attempts failed and the metal buried further into his torn skin causing some of the calluses developing on his wrists to burst and pour rivulets of blood and puss. He continued to strain against the cuffs until his energy dispersed again leaving him empty and tired. The Governor leaned in and undid the knot of the gag and tossed it aside. Carl tried to concentrate but the light's heat continued to pulse on top of his head making Carl light headed again.

"Hey," the Governor said grabbing Carl's chin, he growled softly, "don't pass out on me eh?"

Carl tried to speak his mouth opened and closed trying to form words: nothing.

The Governor sighed and gently placed the bottle on Carl's lips tilting it so that it would dribble a small amount into his mouth. Carl drank it greedily, he squeezed his eyes as he felt it travel down into his stomach and he let out a low groan. He felt his energy draw back to him and for the first time in a long time Carl felt alive, he never realized how delicious and crisp water had tasted and he wanted more. The Governor saw the life come back in Carl's eyes and how they zeroed in on the bottle.

"What other hideouts do you know of?" the Governor asked firmly making it clear that if Carl didn't answer the questions he wasn't getting anything else. Carl tried to think, concentrated what energy he had left into going over the gruesome winter months. He finally shook his head.

"N-no," Carl whispered clenching his fists hoping that the Governor would believe him. When the youth spoke his voice cracked: "We stayed in houses along the streets and towns."

The Governor studied Carl for what seemed like eternity.

"When did you find the prison?"

"A half month into spring."

The Governor nodded. "Did you meet any other survivors?"

Carl stiffened, through the winter it was just the group no one else in sight because they were the smart ones as well as the ones who weren't ambushed by a mass mob of Walkers at the last moment. Then there was Morgan, the mentally tortured man that Carl had met in their old neighbourhood. Why was the Governor asking of this? Why now? Was Morgan actually at the prison? Did he interfere somehow?

"Carl," the Governor warned.

The youth finally shook his head; lying. The Governor leaned forward placed his hands on top of Carl's bloody wrists, the boy trembled visibly and tried to tug out of the grip but the leader had a vise grip making Carl whimper.

"You know, I have a knack for knowing when people are lying," the Governor explained, "might have been one of the reasons these people accepted me as their leader so easily."

He tightened his grip on Carl's wrists and the boy bit his lip trying not to cry out, a small pitched squeak broke the silence only moments later tears followed and landed on Carl's bloodied jeans.

"Last chance Carl."

The Governor fingers continued to squeeze around Carl's wrists like a snake ensnaring their prey. Carl let out a louder shriek as some of the torn skin ripped further opening more wounds.

"One," Carl finally shouted unable to take any more pain, "but he's crazy!"

The Governor loosened his grip however didn't take his hands off completely. "How so?"

"He lost his wife and son."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

Carl stopped talking and the Governor gave a dramatic sigh. He suddenly squeezed hard unlike before catching Carl off guard and the boy jumped.

"My dad!" Carl screamed, "he knew my dad."

"How?" the Governor demanded.

"He helped my dad out when he woke up."

The Governor straightened and released his grip on Carl's wrists.

_This was new_, he thought with mild interest. He looked back at the boy who glared at him however the expression wasn't all that threatening when pain and discomfort was evident. The Governor reached out and the boy flinched, shrinking back into the chair. The leader paused and then gently placed his hands on either side of the boy's head holding it firmly straight, Carl tried to look away but pressure was applied and the struggle was ended.

"You're going to tell me what happened," the Governor explained patiently looking into the terrified boy's eyes. "From the very beginning till your father's finally moment."

Carl drew back. "Why would you care now? He's dead."

The Governor nodded. "That's right, due to his stupidity your father was killed. However there might be something in the past that will aid me in the present."

Carl scowled. "And why would I tell you?"

The Woodbury leader gave a sick grin. "If you want to ever see another living being either than myself, to possibly get some fresh air and not to mention something to eat."

Carl was about to protest but he was cut off.

"I'll let you think about it," the Governor said standing up, he set the water bottle on the chair and then motioned to the enforcer that it was time to leave. Carl had completely forgotten that there was someone else and immediately blushed as he recalled his whines and humiliation during the interrogation. Once the door closed Carl burst into more tears feeling drained, he opened and closed his hands feeling them go numb. A sudden burst of energy caught the youth by surprise and his whole body seized up, he pulled as hard as he could on the cuffs feeling blood gush out in thin lines and spurts. A damaged cry expelled from Carl's raw throat before he sank back into the dentist's chair – falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

A cloud of dust burst up catching the wind as the door was kicked open.

"Damn that door," Daryl growled tossing the string of dead squirrels onto the ground, "can't yer do anythin' bout it?"

Morgan looked up at the hunter regarding him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Startin' to piss me off!"

"It's a good defense, Walkers won't be able to get in easily and if other survivors tried to break down then we would definitely hear it."

Daryl looked around to see the boarded up windows and the broken fireplace. He knew that Morgan had a point but the calmness the survivor had said it got onto the hunter's nerves. He picked up the squirrels and took out his knife as he sat down on the dirty ground. Daryl looked over at Carol and Beth who were on the other side of the small fire tending to Judith who was now sleeping in a thin blanket she twitched slightly in her sleep. Looking at Judith Daryl felt himself a little drowsy as well, quickly straightening the hunter forced himself to stay awake to look alert and confident – that's how Rick did it.

Daryl silently cursed himself, he was thinking back to Rick again. He found himself doing that every now and then. It would come as a surprise, creep up on the new leader and blossoming in his mind like a spring flower. Rick was a deputy sheriff, alert and mentally strong was second nature for the man while Daryl was nothing, short tempered and abused most of his life. Against Rick, Daryl wasn't the best leader and everyone knew it including Morgan who was starting to get on the hunter's nerves a bit.

"You alright brother?"

Daryl looked over to see Merle leaned up against the wall, his brace resting on his lap and his hand behind his head looking completely relaxed despite their situation.

"Long as Blackie doesn't burn this place to the ground."

"Daryl!" Carol gasped surprised at Daryl's sudden coldness.

Morgan rose from the ground and glared hard at Daryl who visibly bristled as well. Even Milton came in from the sidelines stepping in between the two flared men.

"Out of the way butler," Daryl hissed.

"The Governor wanted to get rid of you, _all of you_," Milton explained, "if you two rip each other than you'd just be doing his dirty work for him."

Daryl turned back angry when he realized Milton had a point, he angrily kicked the wall.

"DARYL!" Beth screamed over the crunching wood. Morgan grabbed the hunter and pulled him away from the wall watching him sprawl onto the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Morgan shouted his voice vibrated off the bone dry walls. He turned back to see a large hole, Morgan knelt down and let out a sigh of relief that Daryl's noise didn't attract any Walkers. "What the hell do you think you're doing huh?! That was pretty stupid even for you."

Unable to contain the stressed anger Daryl lunged but Merle intervened just in time holding back his brother with ease.

"Easy baby brother," the older Dixon hissed before pushing Daryl towards the door. "Let's go, get goin' huh?" He looked back at Morgan who gave a curt nod. Merle closed the door behind him.

Outside Merle turned just in time to see a punch come at him, he leaned back slightly and easily overtook his younger brother and he pinned Daryl down. Merle gave a smirk as he shook his head ready to release his brother when he saw a thin white line that curved on his back. Daryl craned his head ready to tell his brother off but saw what had faltered his sibling and his eyebrows knitted together.

"_Get the fuck off," _Daryl hissed shoving his brother back. Merle stumbled but didn't fall and watched as Daryl staggered to his feet.

Merle tried to speak but Daryl glared at him.

"Just leave me alone."

"What're yer gonna do brother?" Merle challenged having enough of Daryl's attitude. "Hmm? Gonna run, seeing how well that did you back during the ambush."

"Shut up!"

"The Governor's still out there," Merle pressed.

Daryl waved his hand dismissively, he didn't want to think about the man he didn't want to think about anything related to Woodbury.

"Carl's still back there," Merle shouted. "The Governor still needs information Daryl…." He let the sentence trail off and Daryl whipped around.

"Don't."

"I'm doing it brother question is: are you gonna jump on board or run for the hills?"

Daryl clenched his fists glaring daggers at his brother he stalked up to him until they were inches away from each other.

"Ya want me to be there for a kid I don't even know, is that it?" Daryl demanded, "to do somethin' that yer couldn't do? So what? I don't end up like an insensitive prick like yer?"

Daryl didn't see it coming and before he knew it he was on the ground. Struggling to his feet Daryl listened at the tense words.

"I did come back brother, don't you forget that I was the one who took care of you."

"Yer weren't even there!" Daryl snapped back, "Either you were off with one of your hooker girlfriends or in juvie for fucking up someone's world."

Merle was about to protest but Daryl stormed off. He flexed his hand feeling a small bruise form where he had struck Daryl in the jaw, Merle looked over to where Daryl had gone off and then walked back into the house.

XXXXXX

Back inside Carol and Beth were trying to calm the now crying Judith who had been startled by the whole event that had taken place. Milton was going over the only map that they had while Morgan was trying to figure out a way to fix the wall with the lack of nails and a hammer.

"Is he alright?" Beth asked meaning Daryl.

"Boy's got a temper, walk it off an' he'll be fine."

"Well what do we do now?" Carol piped.

"We need to get away," Morgan said before anyone could answer, "before anything else happens."

"Andrea and Carl are still back in that…_place._"

Morgan's eyes widened. "Whoa, there is no way we're going back."

"They could still be alive," Beth supported.

Milton took in a breath. "I know it's not really my place to say but Morgan's right, Philip will have more guards on the wall in case there is any chance that you guys are planning to come back to save the others."

Merle snorted. "Forget 'bout that, time to show that bastard who's boss." He looked over at Beth, "plus I think you're due for a revenge shot Girly."

Beth was about to speak but Carol interrupted.

"Don't you get her into this," the older woman warned, "plus this whole talk about going into Woodbury is ridiculous."

"So ya agree that Carl and Andrea are dead."

Carol visibly bristled realizing the corner that Merle had pushed her into so she tried a different tactic.

"What does Daryl say?"

"Majority rules," Merle answered with a shrug.

* * *

A/N: _Changes to this chapter have been made. __Thanks for reading, leave a review. Spitfire47_


	14. Wagon Boy

Daryl shot at the tree, he reloaded and shot again the bolt zoomed through the air and stuck just underneath the first. He could hear heavy footsteps coming up from behind and Daryl whipped out his blade before turning, pressing the sharp edge against Merle's throat.

"Whoa easy there baby brother," the oldest Dixon said with a joshing grin.

"You're a fucking prick," Daryl hissed sheathing his knife.

Merle shrugged off Daryl's harsh words. He looked around the vast open area surprised that there weren't any Walkers.

The sun was beating mercilessly on the partially dead bloodstained overgrown grass some concords flew towards east in a small flock, other than that everything was at a standstill as if the whole scene was a painting. It seemed eerily quiet making the beautiful scene quite uncomfortable to those who looked out on it, as well as living for nearly a full year in a Walker filled world, it seemed to be missing something quite obvious.

Daryl looked out into the field and then turned away from the scene, he walked up to the tree he was shooting at and unstuck the bolts clipping them back in the holster. He looked over at Merle and narrowed his eyes knowing that his brother didn't come here out of the kindness of his heart. Slightly annoyed about the previous events the youngest Dixon rounded on his brother.

"What do yer want?" Daryl snapped.

"We're going after the Governor," Merle answered knowing that his brother would ignore the explanation all together. "It ain't just talking no more bro, we're doing it for good and I ain't leavin' that place till it's burnt to the ground."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "That's big talk for someone who owes everything to that place."

Merle went ramrod. "I don't owe anyone anything, I survived on my own because I remained strong rather than cowering behind some pussi-."

Merle was cut off as he was tackled to the ground, the breath was knocked out of his lungs and he looked up to see Daryl straddling him one hand wrapped around Merle's throat the other raised, threatening to land a finishing blow.

"Don't yer _ever_ talk about them like that," Daryl growled his body tensed at each word. "_Ever. _Yer understand?!"

Merle started to do something that made Daryl double take, he started to chuckle. Daryl blinked faltering under his brother's bizarre reaction of being tackled to the ground.

"There ya are brother," Merle said as his chuckles slowly came to a halt, "thought yer turned into a little bitch for a second there."

Daryl got up spitting off to the side. He watched as Merle sat up groaning as he did but the same grin held on his face showing his relief that his brother still had his balls. He rose to his feet still feeling his brother's eyes on him, Merle knew that Daryl was still pissed off about the comment he made about their former group and so Merle gave a small sigh.

"Come on bro, let's head back."

Daryl paused for a few beats looking at the ground feeling his rapid heart go back to normal. He was slightly shocked at his own reaction, attacking his brother like that in the past they had fought before but nothing like that, not that much adrenaline rushing through him all at once making him feel superhuman. Daryl looked down to see his hand shake a bit, quickly catching it before Merle noticed, the young Dixon bowed his head and followed.

XXXXXX

Morgan was trying to figure out a way to cover up the hole Daryl had busted into the wall. There weren't any spare part lying around, and the one way to cover it was to bunch some bushy branches together and place it over the hole however there were the means of holding it in place. He looked over to see Carol dozing off in the corner and Beth cradling Judith near the bed of coals. Morgan had placed Milton out on watch even though it probably wasn't the best idea since the scientist had no weaponry skills whatsoever. But they were out of options with the brothers gone somewhere, Beth still unable to fight and Carol tired from the long walk Milton was really the only one left.

Morgan rubbed the grit from his eyes, standing slowly feeling his tightened muscles protest from kneeling for a long duration. He was ready to go over Beth when a spray of bullets rain through the front door. Immediately Morgan became alert and fell to the ground placing his hands over his head listening to the bullets flying overhead. He looked over to see Carol and Beth huddled into balls both letting out screams as the bullets punched through the dry wood. The bullets finally came to an abrupt halt and Morgan let out a shaky breath feeling his whole body tremor with shock. He looked over to see Carol and Beth looking over both with shock and fear stricken expressions. They waited holding their baited breath, than the sound of tires squealing across the forest floor broke the silence and then grew distant as the vehicle drove off.

The sense of fear and shock still remained in the room along with the tense silence. Morgan snapped out of his daze and took out his handgun quickly and silently he walked over to the bullet reddened front door and grasped the door handle. He looked over at the two women who both tensed at the thought of a gunman outside the door ready to shoot them all down with hesitation but gave the man the smallest of nods. Morgan twisted the knob and pushed it open jumping out in front waving his gun left and right.

Behind him Beth was trying to calm a now startled Judith, Carol came over to help tend to the terrified child both walked over to the front to see that the whole front was clear.

"What…," Carol whispered she faltered slightly still a bit shaken up. "Who was that?"

"Where's Milton?" Beth asked looking this way and that for the scientist.

Morgan followed her frantic looks back and forth, a sudden pang of guilt made his heart feel ten times heavier than it was supposed to be. He knew that pushing Milton onto guard duty was a terrible idea, he should've done it at least he would've been able to fight back easier.

"Oh my god," Beth whispered placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"Who would…," Carol started.

"It was the Governor and his men," Morgan growled, feeling his fingernails dig into his palm. "It had to be if it was any other group then they would've killed Milton rather than just take him."

Beth then asked: "How far would be from here to the prison?"

Morgan pondered. "It'd be a couple miles, five at the most probably"

"In what direction?"

Morgan was about to answer but then he realized what Beth was getting at. He then straightened and looked at the young woman.

"I'm not allowing you to just go right up to Woodbury's gates."

"They have Milton!"

"He's not our problem anymore."

Beth's widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times however nothing came out. She was shocked to see a coldness hold in Morgan's eyes. Straightening she marched back into the shack visibly angered. Carol wanted to follow to comfort the distraught woman but Morgan stopped her shaking his head.

"She needs some time on her own," Morgan explained calmly.

"You could've said something different," Carol said side glancing Morgan.

"Like what? 'Don't worry we'll storm the place without a plan to get back _one _person?'"

"There are others in there too like Andrea and Carl."

Morgan turned away upon hearing the child's name, he remembered the youth's hardened attitude when he had met him back at the neighbourhood.

"We need a plan," Morgan said clearly, "figure out how we're going to take down their defenses no doubt the Governor would have more up now that we are on the loose."

"He knows where we are, we can't stay for long."

Morgan didn't hear Carol, he was in deep thought wondering why a such pride filled man like the Governor do something so in short – lame. Patience was obviously a strong trait of his but no doubt the Governor would be impatient to recapture Beth after she had bitten him.

"Morgan?"

"Hmm?" the black man looked over at Carol. It seemed that Milton is bait on either side. "I think the Governor just gave us an invitation."

XXXXXX

The Dixon brothers continued to walk at a rather slow pace through the forest back to the cabin. They had taken out only two Walkers on their walk not talking to each other except a few snarky comments and blunt remarks on each other's style of killing Walkers. Bruising was visible on Merle's neck from Daryl's attack, the youngest Dixon felt a small shiver run up his spine as he remembered the vigour that had coursed through him at the time.

"Walker," Merle grunted.

Daryl looked up seeing something odd about the Walker. He walked forward ignoring Merle's calls to come back, what had enticed Daryl so much was not so much the Walker rather than what was behind it; a wagon.

The wagon was stripped of all paint leaving nothing but moss covered wood. The metal attachment was rusted completely threatening to break all together. On the wagon was something else that was interesting; another Walker. The Walker was smaller than the one who was in front and more skeletonized, its movements were very weak tugging at the metal cuffs that had been bolted to either side of the wagon pinning the Walker child's wrists firmly. Flies were buzzing around its head, landing and taking off continuously as they slowly consumed the leftovers.

The Walker pulling the wagon was skeletonized as well due to the lack of flesh, its clothes were dirtied, shredded to nearly pieces and head rolled from one side to the next once in a while. The chain wound around its waist was now being held up by its protruding hipbones and the chain itself was nearly rusted to complete decomposition. There was a gun tied to the left wrist with rope and a knife on the right each dangling uselessly and the knife was possible contribution to the torn clothing. Its Adam's apple clearly bobbed up and down from afar as it moaned excitedly smelling live flesh in such a long time.

Daryl backed up slowly watching as the Walker child with its arms outstretched came towards him however the wagon couldn't get between the two trees making the Walker come to a sudden halt. It let out a low moan and reached out as far as possible the weapons tied to its wrists swung back and forth.

"Well ain't this an interestin' setup," Merle said grinning broodingly at the wagon boy. "If the boy got weary then he'd have no fear of losing his weapons. The kid in the wagon obviously got infected beforehand and this sucker probably got a dumb brained idea to take him to the nearest hospital but got bitten himself or scratched himself – that or just died completely."

Daryl tried to speak but nothing came out, he looked at the pathetic child Walker feeling a shudder go through his body.

"Yer alri-."

"No matter what," Daryl interrupted solemnly, "we fight, dead or alive we do whatever it takes to survive. If we live we fight to stay alive, if die we fight to keep going to keep feeding"

Merle looked at Daryl and then back at the two child Walkers, the one still walking and the other sitting trapped in cuffs. A pang of guilt burdened Merle's heart and he turned away feeling a sudden tidal of memories opening pouring over his mind and sticking in every corner not allowing him to forget what had happened in the past. The oldest Dixon looked back at his younger brother feeling more guilt pile up along with some anxiety. After a few silent beats Daryl turned back first, Merle looked over.

"Let's keep going," Daryl said in a hollow tone.

Merle looked back at the Walker, he felt like going for his blade and stabbed it or bringing his brace on its head continuously until its grey matter spilled out of the cracks. However something stopped him, Merle turned following Daryl.

XXXXXX

Darkness obstructed his vision most of the ride. The ride was bumpy especially going through the forest but as soon as they found the road it became much more smoother getting a few relieved sighs out of the enforcers, Milton however remained quiet all the way through ignoring the trail of blood dripping down his neck from the wound on the side of his head just above his left ear. With his glasses gone it didn't really matter whether or not he would be able to see or not, the enforcers didn't care though they had orders they were meant to follow and they were doing their job.

The vehicle came to a halt and a familiar heavy groan reached Milton's ears as the thick double doors were opened and the vehicle started up again with a loud roar. Milton flinched. They continued straight to the garage and then came to a halt.

"Did you guys find him?" a familiar deep voice asked.

"Hmm, you ask me Boss," another voice answered. Heavy footsteps clunked across the concrete floor coming closer, getting louder and finally came to a halt. Milton could practically hear steady breathing from where he was, he adjusted his position trying to prep himself for anything but his mind was blank allowing as fear slowly took over for what was in store for his betrayal.

_Crack! _Milton's head snapped to the side under the powerful blow, he let out a sharp yelp of pain as the punch was delivered to the left side near the open wound. Immediately dazed Milton, he felt bile creep up his throat ready to expel from his mouth but a pair of hands grabbed him by his shoulders, pulled his out of the vehicle and threw him onto the ground. He struggled to keep upright to prevent any more injuries to his head he succeeded in only to have his shoulder take the pain this time. He groaned in pain unable to move but a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and cruelly twisted. Another sharp cry echoed in the garage and Milton rose to his feet slowly feeling a burning sensation on his scalp. He was forced forward.

"Sometimes people do things that they don't really know what they are doing," the Governor said quickly holding back as much fury as possible. "They go upon instinct; upon a certain drive that encourages them and blocks out all other logical means."

Milton was in too much pain to really listen to the Governor as he was led to a room. The door was opened and the scientist was shoved inside. The Governor watched him sprawl on the ground painfully landing on his shoulder once more.

"However I think that you knew _exactly _what you were doing _didn't you?"_ the Governor demanded.

Milton spat out a thick wad of blood and bile. The Governor undid the blindfold and Milton struggled to look at his former leader.

"I did," Milton whispered.

The Governor knelt down, his soulless eye targeted the wounded man before him.

"I knew what I was doing," Milton repeated.

Overcome by a sudden burst of fury the Governor slammed his fist directly into Milton's face making the scientist fall back onto the ground, with his hands still bound behind his back he could reach up and cup his broken nose. The Governor watched his scientist squirm on the ground for a few seconds before delivering a powerful rage filled kick to his side. A sickening crack vibrated off the walls and Milton's eyes bulged as he gasped feeling his ribs break completely. The Governor went behind and undid the ropes then took out his blade. Milton clutched his side and tried to get away but the Governor hand quickly grabbed the back of his head holding him still while also forcing the man to look at him.

"Who was it that created the trap back at the prison?" the Governor demanded, his voice filled with dominance and power.

The scientist swallowed gasping in pain as his body slightly tilted towards the right where the broken ribs were: "M-merle…."

"Who is currently leading the group?"

Milton looked down at the ground but the Governor grabbed a handful of his hair and his answer came out slightly pitched. "Daryl."

The Governor raised an eyebrow slightly amused that such a lowly temperamental being would take on the challenges of being leader.

"The…the boy," Milton whispered. "What have you done…and Andrea…?"

The Governor looked down at Milton giving a low chuckle. He took out his blade and then with one swift motion stabbed it into Milton's hand. A pitched scream erupted from Milton's throat his hand immediately tensed however that only made the pain worse, his cries slowly died down as seconds passed and his leg gave a paroxysmal kick.

"You know better than to speak out," the Governor whispered, "to pry where your business is not needed."

Milton tried to speak but his breath clogged his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain. The Governor took the blade out of his hand and re-sheathed it. Milton's breath became laboured as he tried to speak again but he shut his mouth not wanting any more pain.

There was a knock at the tin door and the Governor turned wondering who would dare interrupt him on such important business. Going over to the door Milton tried to adjust his position but waves of pain and nausea made his shudder violently. The door opened to reveal Jody who had gauze wrapped around his forearm where the wire had sliced clean through his flesh, small cuts were on his face, neck and fingers making it a bit hard for him to grip weaponry.

"What is it?" the Governor asked.

"We have new guests sir, a family husband, wife, two month old baby and a sixteen year old daughter," Jody responded.

"Any hostility?"

"A bit from the father."

The Governor nodded. "Naturally but he's won't be a threat."

Jody looked past the Governor and saw Milton leaned up against the wall panting heavily due to lack of blood. The Governor saw this and flashed a dark glare at Jody who immediately bowed his head.

"Anything on the outside?"

Jody shook his head. "There is also the thing about...Andrea..."

The Governor perked up on the blondes name and even Milton rose his head to see what the young enforcer had to say. The leader glanced over his shoulder to see Milton now at attention.

"Keep an eye out, if _anyone_ comes from Rick's group you come and get me, do not let them enter."

"Yes sir!" Jody snapped and then left.

The Governor studied Milton for a few moments before taking out a roll of gauze and tape he tossed it onto the ground at Milton's feet, the scientist looked up wondering what the leader was playing at.

"I'd use that if I were you," the Governor said quietly, "you've finally become useful."


	15. Tank

A/N: _Hello folks, sorry for the lateness had a bit of trouble with this chapter but I finally figured out how everything will go down. Spitfire47_

* * *

The key was inserted and twisted. The Governor slowly pushed the door open and walked in, his footsteps echoed in the silence and soft hiccups replied. He walked to the cell and immediately noticed the pool of red sticky blood coating near the cell door. The Governor took out his set of keys and unlocked the door he pushed it open with ease and looked down at Andrea who was still holding on to whatever mentality she could.

Andrea's face was pale and sickly from blood loss. Her fingers tried to re-grip the makeshift tourniquet she had made for her bullet wound but Andrea's strength was gone. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocussed as she looked over to see who had entered the cell. She drew in a sharp inhale, her throat stung from dryness and her muscles screamed as she tried to draw her remaining leg close to her body. Trembles vibrated through her body as the Governor sat down beside her tucking stray hairs behind her ear. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders feeling them bounce thrice as Andrea tried to break free however he had strength to spare.

"It's alright," he whispered into her hair.

A final strangled sob escaped from Andrea's throat, fresh tears poured down her face as the Governor eased her into a laid position against his own body. She stiffened immediately, Andrea tried to get back up but a single arm was wrapped around her easily holding her down from escape. The Governor felt the young woman give an involuntary shudder he drew in a sharp breath as a tingling sensation in his lower region, images of nights they had spent together flashed into his mind making him feel empowered.

Then there was a slash that sounded like a fresh lemon being cut; a nice crisp sounding. It took Andrea a few seconds to realize what happened, a stinging under her chin started to intensify and the young woman tried to take in a deep breath but it came out gargled and clogged. Andrea looked down to see a straight-edge blood stained blade held in the Governor's hand.

"Thank you," the Governor whispered, "for everything."

The young woman tried to reply but her mind was clouding over faster and faster, her breaths became more laboured, gargled as blood caught in her throat and the feeling in her body faded as her heartbeats grew fainter and fainter. Her final exhale echoed around the cell pushing past the bars and drifted into the rest of the room. A few eerie seconds passed and the Governor plunged the blade into the back of Andrea's head.

The Governor was glad that he had gotten rid of the woman know that he had figured out a secure plan, sure he would miss the nighttime yet if everything went according to plan a new replacement would be arriving soon.

XXXXXX

Daryl and Merle gapped at the bullet riddled shack, they have been gone not near forty minutes and the whole placed looked like it was about to fall if they even set foot on the stairs – and they needed to get into the shack. Daryl moved first advancing slowly in case Morgan was still riled up after the attack. He stopped at the stairs still weary of their appearance, stepped sideways and climbed up onto the porch. He heard Merle chuckle behind him but his older brother followed his suit.

"Hey Morgan?" Daryl didn't feel like dying.

There was a pause and finally a reply: "who else is with you?"

"Merle."

"We leave for thirty minutes and this place gets destroyed? Damn Blackie thought you were supposed to be a sniper."

There was another pause and then: "alright."

Daryl opened the door and was welcomed to muzzle pointed at his head. He overlooked the muzzle and saw Morgan.

"Just had to be sure," the man said lowering the gun. Daryl nodded he looked around to see the damage inside as well as Carol and Beth on either side and for the first time Daryl sensed tension between the two.

"Erm…about the bullets."

"It was the Governor's men," Morgan answered holstering his handgun he shifted from foot to foot as he looked back at the two women. "They took Milton back and Beth wants to play hero."

Daryl gave a small sigh and walked over to the young woman who snapped her head up sending him a dark glare almost daring him to come closer. The hunter faltered, he had seen Beth like this once but that time it seemed odd to see her all stern – now it looked more than natural.

"It's not just for the Milton, Carl or Andrea is it?" Daryl asked

Beth straightened however didn't say anything.

"I'm not letting you get killed over something stupid like revenge."

"What if I said that I had a plan?" Beth countered.

Everyone was now turned to her it was no longer a one on one conversation. Daryl folded his arms not seeing how this was going to change his mind, he had his fair share with revenge and a lot of the time it back fired ended up with his father taking off his belt. His mind went numb as past memories snuck up on him but Daryl forced them back and then nodded to Beth allowing her to speak.

"There had to be some back way that you used when you first escaped," Beth explained, "drop me off near Woodbury, I'll walk over distract them from the front."

"What about timing?" Morgan asked, "I don't think that the Governor would want to talk out in the open and if so it would probably for only a minute at the most."

"You could hide in the spare buildings around."

"What about you?" Carol asked a tint of anger in her voice showing her dislike.

"We'll be close by," Daryl promised, "bet we'll be able to cut through the fence like before."

Carol looked like she wanted to protest but even she couldn't deny that she wanted to see the others to make sure that they're alive. She looked over at Beth who held a different stance than before one that was much stronger. The older woman knew that her mind was set and possibly nothing that they could say would waver her.

"When will we be going?" Carol asked.

"A bit before night," Daryl said after a small pause, "I know it's more risky but if we want to get in undetected it's the only way."

He looked over at Beth. "In the meantime…let's shoot some Walkers."

XXXXXX

Daryl and Beth spent a half hour taking down as many Walkers along their path as possible it was a thin group so it wasn't too difficult. Beth had a silenced handgun as well as the metal rod that she had used back at the prison. It whipped around her body smashing into the Walkers. Daryl used his crossbow as well as his hunting knife. They covered each other's back Beth would make sure Daryl was clear in order for him to load a bolt while he would shoot down distance Walkers.

They did this a couple times taking breaks between now and then. After they just stood, leaned up against the Cherokee as time slugged on and darkness spanned over the horizon, the sun's radiant cast of colours fanned as far as possible. It was oddly beautiful despite the dark task ahead of them. Finally once all the preparations were done and what needed to be taken was packed into the vehicle they climbed in and drove off.

XXXXXX

Beth watched the vehicle drive away, she could tell that Carol didn't enjoy this one second though she knew it was the possibly their only option to save the remaining members. She turned back feeling the gun at her side, thinking back to her training with Daryl made the young woman a bit comfortable and with the silencer still on it added to the comfort. Her grip tightened on her blunt weapon as she faced forward looking through the trees, waving the flashlight this way and that, seeing nothing but knew that if she walked deep enough she would start to see the wall. Taking in a deep breath and forcing her nerves to relax Beth started to walk.

It only took her six minutes to see a guard on the side wall. He was half dressed in civvies and half in military clothes which were no doubt stolen from the prison. She stiffened when another joined who was donned head to toe in riot gear.. She closed her eyes feeling her chest tighten but she forced herself to remain calm to remember why she was doing this. Beth walked through the forest to the front and her jaw dropped.

There were eight people on the front each armed with guns and only guns, large spotlights were all lit up shining light on the wall platforms and the whole road. Morgan was right the Governor did set up more security. A lump grew in Beth's throat nearly cutting off the air making her slightly light headed but she forced herself to remain calm. She felt her heart tap dance against her ribcage as she took out her gun seeing Walkers on the road. Beth took in a deep shaky breath and stepped through the thick brush onto the paved path, she shot down one watching it collapse, its brains splattered onto the ground with a sickening _splat. _Beth winced as she thought of Maggie and her dad, the way they died – was it execution style? Or were they made an example of in front of the others? Beth shook the questions out of her head – she'd get her answers soon enough. Beth holstered her gun and then snuck up behind the other Walker and slammed the metal rod into its head. A series of shouts were shouted towards her and Beth raised her head and a sudden beam of light blinded her causing her to stagger as she raised her hand as a shield. Blinking thrice Beth walked a bit peeking over her hand to see a couple shadows but the light was sending mass heat in her general direction making her slightly uncomfortable. A couple more people shouted and the light was slowly lowered just enough so that Beth was able to place her hand down. A surge of adrenaline ran through the young woman, she felt like she could move a mountain at the moment but Beth forced herself to walk at a slow pace taking out her gun. A single person disappeared for a moment and the front doors were pushed open to reveal the leader.

All Beth had to do was raise her gun and shoot. That's it that's all. Her fingers drummed against the handle to wear off some of the adrenaline but she had enough that Beth was quite sure that she would possibly be able to kill the Governor by just pummeling him with her fists. Beth walked forward this time however this time there was a bit more power, she was standing tall and straight a scowl on her face as she glared right at the Governor.

"Hands up!" a voice shouted from behind.

Beth ignored them and looked at her target. The Governor held out his hand, Beth remained still.

"Weapons," it was a simple command filled with dominance.

Her hand wrapped tighter around the gun's handle rather than weakening, even though the Governor was easily taller Beth felt like she had matched his height. All she had to do was a shot to the gut, even if it wasn't going to kill him Beth would be satisfied but in order for the plan to continue forward she had to obey. Hating herself Beth handed over her gun followed by the metal rod but she couldn't resist - with the Governor only an inch from her was more than she could bear. The young woman swung her fist upward connecting with the Governor's face the shock was what caused him to spin and stumble more than the pain but that was enough humiliation for the Governor. He was able to block the second punch and spun the young woman around before wrapping an around her pinning her arms to her side.

"I'm going to make this simple," the Governor hissed into her ear, Beth tried to free herself but suddenly felt a hand over her breast. She tried to kick the Governor in the crotch but he whipped her around and dragged her to the doors.

XXXXXX

Daryl and Merle walked through the forest as quiet as possible, Daryl was more skeptical about leaving Carol in the car but someone had to stay behind to take care of Judith. They gave left Carol a shotgun and a handgun, extra ammo, food and water, a hunting knife and the car keys. If they didn't come back Carol was supposed to just drive out of there and leave them behind, the plan appalled the older woman but Carol remained silent knowing that realistically, that is what would have to be done. If she stayed she would be captured or raided by survivors either way she would be killed – Judith would be killed.

"Hey brother…?"

Daryl looked back to see Merle looking down at something on the ground, adjusting his crossbow Daryl walked forward and felt bile rise in his throat.

On the ground was a body it was definitely female from the curves on either side also the small frame in general. Flies were buzzing in and around the numerous holes were in its body from Walkers taking large bites from its flesh, from the chewed up body the brothers spotted cuts and other inflictions that had to be made by knives; torture. Daryl and Merle had a good idea on who it was but there was a problem with assurance – there was no head.

"Jesus…," Daryl whispered unconsciously backing up.

Merle scowled: "that's what this fucking psycho does."

"You worked for him remember?"

Letting out a soft growl, Merle grabbed Daryl by the shirt and pulled him close until they were an inch apart. Daryl saw pure anger and hatred, the same expression that his father had when he came home drunk. No words were spoken instead a tense silence embraced the two as they had a small staring contest Daryl was the first to break it off as he freed himself from his brother's grip.

"I'm here ain't I?" Merle growled a hard look still held in his eyes.

Daryl scowled but didn't reply. Merle was there and possibly at the most advantageous time possible, a strong and hopefully final assault on Woodbury.

XXXXXX

Carl was transferred from the room he was in back to the cell by a wordless enforcer. He tried to put up a fight but it didn't take much for the enforcer to overpower the weak youth. The cell smelled strong of bleach yet there was an under scent of stale blood that had possibly been on the walls since Noah died.

In the cell he was given a bit food and water which he practically inhaled and nearly choked when he forgot to breath. With some of his strength returned Carl was able to sit upright not leaned against the walls for support but he still wasn't up to par and that was because the Governor had measures taken in order for the youth to remain weak but able. The ropes were still tied tight around his wrists however his ankles were free allowing him to struggle to his feet and walk around when his legs protested from sitting too long. Carl walked until he was an inch away from the door, that's as far as the chain would allow him.

The boy was near his breaking point. Exhaustion and shock had mostly dominated his spirit as the Governor continued to assault him at every turn, trying to force the youth into exposing some truths that he might not have said before. Carl would try to remain as silent as possible not giving the leader satisfaction but during the last interrogation the Governor had slammed a hammer down on his fingers in anger when his questions continued to go unanswered. Carl's screams had pierced through the metals walls and rang through the whole building for nearly a minute. A few bones that had broken through the skin needed extra care and tending too but having to endure it all without anesthetic was too much for Carl and he had passed out halfway through the procedure.

Now his three broken fingers were bound tightly together but still throbbed with pain, his whole body was shaking so hard it was like an earthquake was happening inside of him. A sudden sound make the youth jump with surprise and slink back into the shadows, he watched as a shadow first entered spreading across the ground and climbing the wall as the Governor finally entered. Immediately Carl pressed his back up against the wall feeling a familiar dark aura radiate off the man, fear took over and Carl felt like he was going to pee himself again but he forced himself to take in slow breaths – every time the Governor was around pain would follow. The Governor looked over to see the cowering child and took out the key. Carl felt like screaming, telling the man to go away but that wouldn't do him any good as he knew nothing would come out and his mind was too stricken with fear to do anything anyway. The door was opened and the Governor stepped inside looked down at the youth before sitting down a good distance away but enough so that he could still be heard in a whisper.

"I've seemed to have made a few…mistakes," the Governor said aloud after what had seemed like eternity. Carl held in his breath trying to scoot away from the man but his body wouldn't comply and to his horror; he remained. The Governor looked over at the petrified child and reached out. Carl gave a sharp yelp and finally took control of his own body and darted to the other corner. His fingers screamed with pain as his fingers brushed slightly against the concrete sending his whole body into paroxysmal spasms. The Governor waited patiently until the youth's body grew still, light pants echoed in the small cell.

"I have a surprise for you," the Governor announced slapping his hands onto his knees making the youth jump. He got up, walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Jody carry a relatively heavy box that was slightly leaking at the bottom.

"Where do you want it?" Jody asked his voice was slightly strained from trying to hold up the box.

"Over there," the Governor replied nodding towards the fish tanks.

Carl moved slightly to see what was going on, he slid across the floor to the door and watched as the box was opened, he could see Jody go slightly pale but the young man plunged his hand into the box and pulled out its contents.

Carl's jaw dropped and froze in a silent scream. His heart dropped and his mind tried to wrap around what was being presented but it couldn't take it. Something in his mind cracked as every emotion he had held in poured out all at once making the boy seize up and just stare on in shock.

The first head was dropped into the tank, than another and another splashed into the water. The Governor looked back to see Carl sitting by the door watching as all four heads were placed into the tanks, the boy's expression was obvious distress and horror however it was evident that the youth was trying not to care like he didn't want the Governor to know that he was hurting him. The leader smirked, he turned to see that the task was finished and told Jody to leave. He waited a few moments allowing Carl to absorb what he was seeing for a few more seconds before leaving however he saw what he had to – the new void in the youth's eyes.

Carl heard the door close but he didn't look up all he could do was stare at the heads in the tank, the heads of his former group; Michonne, Andrea, Hershel and Maggie.


	16. Empty

Carol grew anxious. She tried to relax but nothing in the world would make it possible. Judith was fast asleep in the blanket bundle Carol looked around seeing nothing but a few stray Walkers in the fields a little ways away. She shifted a bit in the front seat, feeling slightly gloom as well. It disturbed her slightly to see the change in Beth, not to say that she expected Beth to stay the same.

During the winter the young woman became quieter and speaking only when spoken too and anything that she said was in a sort of monotone. It was clear that she wanted to do things that her sister did such as going out into towns to find food and other supplies, to be a bit more helpful but the most she was allowed to do was go and search for firewood while staying in sight of the others. Of course it was for her safety having being close as it was for Carl's but Beth wasn't a child. Sometimes Carol wondered if she should've called on it, told the others but would abandoned the idea afterword.

Now Carol wondered what would've happened if she had spoken up, she could've at least tried to give Beth a bit more of freedom rather than being stuck close to her father all the time. The woman gave a small sigh leaning back into the seat feeling Judith shift slightly, than Carol thought of her own daughter when she was just a baby. It was difficult but it was worth ever second, however she remembered the fear of it as well. Whether girl or boy, they would be around her husband, and she feared that Ed's bad influence would rub off on a boy however for a girl her fear escalated.

Blinking away the tears with some difficulty, Carol gently patted the baby's head thinking about the others. She was ready to grab for a bottle of water when the unmistakable sound of a hammer being pulled clicked.

XXXXXX

Once Beth was through the front gates, the Governor led her straight to the shed, bound her hands behind her back with zip ties before leaving without a word. The young woman was at first taken a back she thought that the Governor would get straight to it from what she heard from Merle and the others. However that didn't stop her thinking what the Governor had up his sleeve.

Beth waited in the dimly lit room for nearly three hours sleeping on and off. When she woke a shiver ran down her spine as she felt her mind start to race. She had to calm down, breath in and out steady. Slowly Beth found herself becoming calmer but only slightly, thoughts of the Dixon brothers, Morgan and Carol and Judith plagued her mind, where were they now? Was Morgan in position and were Merle and Daryl making good time? Then there was the situation with Carl, Andrea and Milton – how were they doing? Were they even still alive? No, she couldn't start thinking like that however not to say that it didn't cross her mind more than once.

Beth rolled her neck getting rid of the stiffness just as the door opened. She immediately stiffened as the Governor came in, behind him there was a young looking man behind with a semi-automatic, Beth narrowed her eyes momentarily but then she realized that the young man was Ben. He looked at her too but didn't turn away like she would've thought instead she saw a speck of anger fracture his neutral expression.

"There isn't any reason for him to be embarrassed," the Governor said matter-of-factly.

Beth forced herself not to speak as the Governor closed the door. She watched the man intensely feeling her heart tap dance against her ribcage and her breaths coming out in shallow puffs.

"When the Dixons returned to the prison what did they tell you?"

Beth turned away rather looking at the grim wall than the man who looked at her. The Governor waited a few beats – then attacked.

In no more than three strides the Governor loomed over Beth, frightened the young woman scooted back but the Governor grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. Beth screamed and swung a hard left hook which just clipped the man on his jaw, it was a bit of success that filled the young woman but it didn't last for long as the Governor slammed his fist into her face. Darkness blinded Beth and something warm traveled down the side of her face, when she opened her eyes stars danced and spun. She continued to fight though however her attacks were more slow and weak. The Governor easily pinned her down with one arm on her neck, his remaining eye glinted malice that Beth had never encountered. Overcome with fear and anger Beth punched him quickly just enough to give him a bit of a shock then delivered another powerful punch this time feeling something bit into her skin but Beth followed through watching the Governor's head rock violently.

"You fucking bitch!" the Governor screamed, his hand cupped his nose and mouth so his words were slightly muffled.

Beth got up, feeling the anger disperse leaving only fear and it showed. The leader tackled the young woman knocking the wind out of her, Beth gasped for breath trying to push the Governor off but she didn't have the strength. Before she could react the Governor clamped one hand over her mouth and the other pinched her nose closing off the airways. Her eyes widened as she let out a muffled scream, she tried to kick but the Governor had his whole weight pressed on her, with her arms free Beth pushed and clawed at the Governor but none of it had any affect instead it possibly made the man press down harder. Tears sprung in Beth's eyes and fell freely, fears escalated in her to new heights she felt her body go numb, her muscles tightened as she struggled more but it was feeble attempts. Suddenly the Governor released her Beth took in a large gulp of musty air and gasped, she flinched as the Governor leaned in.

"You will behave," the Governor whispered huskily into her ear.

Beth trembled, her breaths were still in uneven gulps and the fact that the Governor was still on top of her wasn't going to make it any better. She could feel him harden and Beth felt her body shake as a horrifying thought plagued her mind. The leader grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back nearly slamming Beth's head against the floor. She screamed but nodded until she felt the Governor relax his grip. Her heart pounded as his fingers sent tingles along her scalp, than he touched the wound on the back of her head making Beth flinch and grit her teeth. The Governor raised an eyebrow.

"What's this now?" he asked, he pressed his fingers against the healed cut making Beth scream. "Hmm, yes Milton told me about this…."

Beth's eyes widened, _what has this horrible man done?_

A drop of blood from the Governor's nose dropped onto Beth's face and travelled down mixing into her own small pool of blood. The Governor straightened and then got off, Beth couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. The Governor glided his tongue along his teeth feeling for any loose teeth, then felt his nose to his luck nothing was broken. The Governor wiped the blood from his nose a new trail replaced the old crusty one. He opened the door, Ben stiffened at the blood but the Governor raised his hand and the young man drew back. Wordlessly the door was closed and locked.

Beth's mind was on hyper-drive while the rest of her was lagging behind. Numb and physically tired she just laid there, more tears poured down her face turning her sticky blood into a watery mixture. Beth let out an exhausted cry allowing her whole body to relax against the hard cement.

XXXXXX

Morgan looked through his scope seeing a row of people wearing pieces or a full set of riot gear he glowered. He looked around able to see a bit on the other side of the wall; people. Everyday ordinary people walking to their homes as the sky grew darker by every passing second. This made Morgan even more angry he wondered how such gullible people could still be alive, some of the anger was also projected towards the man who was referred to as the Governor. Pulling people around on lies and false praise, Morgan knew that if any of these people were sent out on their own they would be as good as dead.

Using his sniper he looked around the forest hoping to spot the Dixons but no luck, he lowered his gun and looked at all of Woodbury seeing it as a whole. It was a very impressive place, welcoming on the sense of safety rather than freedom. Morgan closed his eyes briefly then opened them he then checked the rope holding him in place on the high branch. Looking back at the place he thought: _hold on Beth whatever you do, the time is nearly coming and I promise you we will end this tonight. _

XXXXXX

Merle and Daryl spotted the wall just as the last bit of sun set in the sky Daryl raised his crossbow while Merle took a pair of wire cutters. They watched a few guards change shifts trying to get the correct time they had to get to the fence without detection, problem: less than five seconds before another person took over. Frustrated Daryl ran it as soon as the guard turned his back, Merle followed and they waited a bit until the guard turned to walk away before cutting furiously as the tight wire. Once through they ran for the nearest building nearly getting hit by one of the spotlights. They moved quickly going into the empty houses, Merle pointed out the ones that were filled.

"How far are the sheds?" Daryl asked.

"Governor ain't stupid," Merle explained, "he won't put everyone in the same place, not any more since yous exposed that to him earlier. Nah, he'll have doc in a separate building."

"Where?"

Merle looked around then spotted the garage.

"Come on," Merle nudged his brother towards the buildings.

Daryl saw where he was going then looked back at his brother with a bit of shock written on his face.

"Door's been jammed up ever since I was brought here, so start moving brother."

They quickly scampered over and Merle fiddled a bit with the door until it finally came loose. Daryl raised his crossbow and the two gave each other a silent three second count then burst through the door.

Inside it was dark except for the bit of light that shone through the cracks of the boarded up window from the massive spotlight on the wall nearby. It was completely bare except for blood streaks across the floor and dirty gauze pieces. Daryl lowered his weapon seeing no need for it. He heard a hiccup of air being drawn in, it sounded evidently painful and Daryl cautiously walked up to the beaten Milton seeing a bit of the scientist through the little light. His eyes were glazed over and unfocussed, Milton had one hand thrown over his chest and the other was just laying on the ground wrapped heavily in gauze. A couple wraps of gauze was bound around his head making some of his hair stick up at odd angles.

"Milton?"

The scientist slowly turned his head and he spoke in a hoarse voice: "I'm…sorry…."

"Come on," Daryl said kneeling down, he helped the scientist to his feet but it was difficult the man had cracked ribs so he stood at an odd angle.

"Where is Carl?"

Milton took in a shaky breath. "He's keeping the boy up in his room, in the large apartment."

"Come on man we gotta go," Merle urged as he looked out the window.

Daryl supported Milton and the three quickly made their exit.

Merle took the lead stopping once in a while, bouncing from one foot to the other showing off impatience. It was difficult for Milton and Daryl to keep up Milton was in no condition to walk on his own, Daryl was honestly surprised that he was still alive. Through the light he was able to make out more of the scientist's injuries including a broken nose and a nasty cut underneath his eye. He didn't have his glasses on but it seemed that Milton was doing alright safe for Daryl being there. They moved as fast as possible until they came to the apartment building.

"A-around back," Milton stuttered, "back d-door."

The three moved around back and found the door. Merle walked up and tested the handle, to their surprise it opened. Daryl didn't like it, to him the whole thing was way too easy while Merle on the other hand just shrugged and started to head inside. The young Dixon was about to protest when his brother grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in

Inside it was completely dark, neither had a flashlight on them so Merle and Daryl were forced to walk through the dark, one hand on the wall so that they at least had some way of knowing where to go. They walked until they came to a door, Daryl opened it and a sudden blind flash of light caught both off guard and Daryl let go of the handle. It closed with a great slam.

"Ah shit…," Daryl cursed rubbing his eyes he saw stars every time he closed his eyes.

"Fucking lights," Merle agreed shaking his head. "Can't wait to put a bullet in that arrogant prick's brain."

Daryl wrapped his hand around the handle and slowly pulled it open, a thin sheet of light shot through hitting the wall. Slowly Daryl opened it more and more revealing bits of light each time until the door was fully open. Adjusting to the brightness the two stepped through into the backroom then finally into the hallway. Careful around the corners, they jogged to the Governor's room. Merle looked at the plain oak door and a bit of a sick grin spread on his face. Daryl walked up to the door feeling his heart beat more rapidly.

"After this…," Daryl started feeling a bit anxious.

"Be the hero, the fuck out of here and go someplace nice,"

Daryl let out a mirthless laugh. Merle gave his own little chuckle then kicked open the door. They burst into the living room Daryl waved his crossbow this way and that looking through the scope and over top. Merle scanned quickly then angrily shoved his pistol back into the holster. The fight died out of Daryl as well, standing in the empty room he looked over at his brother watching Merle toss a lamp at the wall to vent out his anger. The glass shattered into a small pieces and Daryl couldn't help but think about all the time wasted. Milton stumbled in using the wall as his support.

"Where is Carl?" Daryl demanded glaring at Milton.

"There…a sec-secret room that was sp-specially m-made," Milton explained, "for…Penny."

"Who's Penny?"

"His daughter."

Daryl's eyes grew wide, he didn't know the Governor had a daughter.

"Go-got shot…," Milton continued, he lowered his supported arm and winced as he stood on his own. "Soldiers…k-killed her, turned and became a Biter. K-kept her anyway."

Milton limped over to the table and took a letter opener from its stand he struggled with the lock but it opened nonetheless. He opened the door and his face fell as his body stiffened.

"He i-isn't here," Milton said however he kept the door partially closed and his body blocking the only way in. "The…the boy i-isn't here."

Daryl scowled not liking Milton's behaviour. He walked up to the scientist, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Milton let out a slight gasp and looked at Daryl seeing a bit of a glare in the man's eye.

"His name is Carl."

Milton bowed his head. "Sorry...b-but Carl isn't here."

Daryl opened the door and gapped at the secret room. He looked over to the eerie glowing green and felt bile crawl up his throat. Merle peeked over his brother's shoulder and even his face grew a bit pale. Milton leaned against the table for support his sympathy went to what was left of Rick's group. Daryl turned away from the floating heads he walked forward on shaky feet towards what resembled a cell. It reeked of bleach and blood, there was an empty plate on the ground and a short chain linked to the pipe on the wall. Daryl picked up the chain and anger boiled inside the hunter, _the bastard chained Carl up like a dog. _

"We need to get to the shed, now!" Merle said coming out of the shocked daze. Daryl let the chain drop, re-gripping his crossbow he gave a firm nod. He walked over to Milton but the scientist took in a deep breath and shook his head, taking a few cautious steps Milton nodded when he was comfortable. With a heavy heart Daryl left the room.

Back outside Daryl allowed the fury course through his veins like strong wine, he looked through the scope hoping that Morgan was still where he was supposed to be. Milton managed to keep up but he lagged behind a couple of times and Daryl had to go back to help him keep up. They ran across the street just as all the spotlights suddenly turned on causing all three to panic.

"Keep going!" Merle hissed, they all ran and ducked behind one of the solar panels. Milton gasped as pressure was applied to his cracked rib Daryl clamped a hand over the scientist's mouth as enforcers ran by.

"What the fuck is going on?" Merle whispered.

Daryl peeked over edge of the panel and saw a jeep drive in at a slug slow pace. He saw that the driver was Allen and another unfamiliar enforcer in the front passenger seat. The Governor walked over and he spoke a few quick words to Allen before opening the passenger's door, immediately a small body charged into the leader sending him flying backwards. The enforcers all jumped into motion.

"Stupid dipshit," Merle groaned as the enforcers struggled to get the attacker to their feet.

"At least they gave us a bit more time," Daryl said quickly, "let's go."

All three got up and ran to the nearest doorway, they ducked behind the cover and Milton dared to peek around the corner.

"Um…guys?"

Merle and Daryl immediately straightened, not liking the hesitation in the scientist's voice. Daryl looked around the corner and his jaw dropped. Forced between two enforcers, a blindfolded Carol who continued to struggle, until one landed a punch into her stomach the woman doubled over in pain but before she had time to get to her feet she was dragged to the back.

"What the fuck?!" Merle gasped.

Daryl leaned against the wall running a hand through his hair. He looked over at Milton who was leaned up against the wall at an odd angle fresh blood trailing out the corner of his mouth and down the side of his head. He looked at Merle then out at the dark forest just over the wall. It was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

A/N: _Had a bit of trouble with this chapter to be honest, hope that it is good. Spitfire47_


	17. Snap

Daryl had Milton take him towards the sheds they stayed a good few feet behind while keeping the struggling Carol and the enforcer within sights. They moved through the shadows that were cast by the buildings. They stayed together knowing that they didn't want to get too spread out in this place. Finally the three came up to a garage where Carol was forced through.

"What are they doing?" Daryl demanded.

"Dunno," Milton answered, "perhaps the shed is being…occupied."

This only made Daryl angrier, he clenched his crossbow until his knuckles turned bone white. Milton shuffled showing his discomfort around the hunter but he drew in a breath.

"We have to get going."

Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and took out his knife Merle raised his bladed brace and nodded. Milton stayed in the shadows, his arm against his broken rib cage.

Inside the shed Carol tried to fight back as much as possible but with her hands bound behind her back and the blindfold it was difficult. The enforcer made the mistake by removing her blindfold and Carol took that advantage, she kicked the enforcer in the shin catching him off guard causing him to nearly fall completely.

"Son of a bitch!" the enforcer hissed.

Carol made a mad dash for the door but the enforcer tackled her to the ground. The breath was knocked out of her and pain exploded in her side. The enforcer easily flipped her onto her back and gave her a sick grin.

"I'm sure that the Governor wouldn't mind if I had a little taste," he whispered menacingly cupping one of Carol's breasts. She tried to struggle but the enforcer had a vise grip on her neck. He leaned in until he was about an inch away from her face.

"Hope you're not as tight as you look," he added with the same sick grin. Carol tried to scream but the enforcer squeezed causing throat making it hard to breathe as the man's hand travelled down towards her groin. Then something made the enforcer stop, the sick grin was wiped from his face and he slowly stood. Carol breathed a sigh of relief, yet curiosity was clear and she watched as the man completely stood. She then saw a shimmer against the man's throat.

"I should slice your throat right now," a dark voice echoed in the garage. Carol stood with a bit of difficulty as her hands were still bound but when she stood she saw Daryl. Anger was clear, his eyes hard and his hand that held the blade was steady. A thin line of red was already trailing down the length of the blade.

"Daryl," Carol whispered, "where are the others?"

That seemed to snap Daryl out of his angered daze and he cracked the butt of the knife against the man's skull making him fall face flat onto the ground. Merle came out of the dark and sliced Carol's bonds.

"Where's Carl?" the woman immediately asked, "What happened?"

"We have Milton with us," Daryl said obviously trying to avoid the question, but as he expected Carol didn't let up.

"What happened?"

Daryl tried to hide a pained expression but failed and told her everything.

XXXXXX

Beth was lying on the dirty ground, her body slightly curled and her hands out in front of her. Her hair was fanned around her and an unnerving chill ran down her back. For the past couple hours she tried to sleep but nothing came except an endless fear. She closed her eyes muttering a soft prayer for comfort. When she finished Beth started to think about her dad and her sister, tears threatened to fall but the young Greene willed herself not to cry. Instead she took in a shaky breath and laid her head on the dusty ground when the door suddenly opened.

Startled Beth scuttled back until she hit the broken mattress frame, her eyes wide with fear at first but then narrowed with defiance as Ben entered. The young man ignored her as starting an argument with Beth would just be a waste of his time – also it wasn't part of his orders. Ben dragged in something and dropped it in a heap. At first Beth wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a small sack of some sort but to her horror Beth realized that it was Carl.

"Oh my god," the young woman whispered seeing the horrible state the youth was in. "What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing much," a familiar cold voice answered simply, the Governor came around the corner on his shoulder was the metal rod. He watched as Beth shifted to protect the youth. The Governor looked over at Ben who stepped forward he reach down to grab Carl but Beth tackled him to the ground. It didn't take long for Ben to overpower Beth and he pressed his knife against her throat.

"Ben!" the Governor snapped.

The young enforcer looked up, he paused but released his hold on Beth and stood.

"Wait outside."

Ben's eyes widened. "B-but sir-."

He was cut off as the Governor snapped his head in the young man's direction, his eye hard and cruel. Ben bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed the Governor turned back to Beth who examining the damage on Carl, she saw the rawness on his wrists and the bruises on his arms and face. Anger overcame fear, her body shook and her throat ran dry. She felt tears well in her eyes as Carl looked at her, she thought that she would find fear, sorrow and pain but instead she found nothing.

"What did he do?" she whispered too soft for anyone to hear.

Carl's eyes went downcast and a small shudder ran through his body as Beth laid a gentle hand on his back.

Suddenly the Governor grabbed Carl from Beth's grip, pull the boy none-too-gently across the floor. Beth screamed, she tried to get up but the Governor slapped her across the face sending her sprawling to the ground. Carl tried to dash forward to help Beth but he was too weak to do much and he crumbled back to the ground. The Governor reached down and grabbed the youth by the nape of his neck, dragging him back towards the wall. Beth clutch her bruised cheek and looked up to see the Governor let her weapon drop to the ground, the sound of metal and stone vibrate in the small room making the two jump.

The Governor gave a sick grin as he walked back towards the door, he opened it and Ben re-entered with a coil of rope. Beth felt her heart drop to her stomach as Ben walked straight for Carl.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed getting to her feet but the Governor slammed the end of the rod into her stomach making her fold and fall back onto the ground out of breath. Beth clutched her stomach and tried to get up again refusing to sit and watch. The Governor admired the young woman's resolve but it wasn't going to stop him from getting the answers he wanted. He walked over taking a couple zip ties out of his pocket he forced Beth's arms behind her back and bound her hands. Beth tried to struggle but a spasm of pain made her gasp. The Governor leaned in he tucked a piece of hair behind Beth's ear feeling her flinch.

"Where are the brothers?" His voice was dangerously calm.

Beth flashed a dark glare at the Governor remaining silent. The leader held her glare for a few second he stood and walked over to Carl who had his hands bound tightly behind his back Ben held the youth still with one arm around his neck and the other across his chest.

The Governor grabbed Carl's leg by the ankle and pinned it with ease, he placed the end of the metal bar on the boy's knee and pressed. Carl let out a hoarse pitch cry as the blunt end pushed cruelly on the bone. The youth gritted his teeth trying to block out the pain but it was too excruciating.

"_Stop!" _Beth screamed her eyes wide with horror.

The Governor released some of the pressure on Carl's knee but never took the metal rod off which scared Beth even more.

"I want the truth," the Governor said, his voice seemed much louder in the silent room. "If you are lying than I will break the boy's leg, if you still to continue to give me bullshit than I will break his other leg than I'll start on his arms. Do you understand?"

Beth bit her lip, her eyes gave off intense fear and her body tensed. She tried not to look at Carl but her eyes met the youth's and she saw a familiar fear.

"Where are the brothers?," the Governor repeated.

Beth looked between Carl and the Governor, than her eyes set on the metal bar that was still pressed on Carl's knee. The Governor pressed a bit of weight on the rod making Carl give a sharp yelp.

"They're here," Beth abruptly screamed, "here…in Woodbury."

"What is the plan?"

Beth looked up ready to speak but the Governor shook his head.

"Oh no, remember what I said? No lies?" Beth flinched as Carl's jeans scrunched up a bit more around the rod as it was pressed again. "What is the plan?"

Beth flexed feeling her wrists pressed against the zip ties. It was dicey, she knew that the brothers were made it to the town that they possibly saved Milton but she didn't know if they got caught. But if they were caught then no doubt the Governor would know.

The echo of rattling gunshots pierced through the thin metal and the Governor's head snapped up. The others looked around too – only Beth knew where it was really coming from. Fury etched the leader's face and he grabbed Carl from Ben.

"Get outside and sort it out!"

Ben firmly nodded and ran out the door. The Governor turned back to Beth who was looking downcast but he knew that she was clearly thinking about something. He then thought back to the sniper that had interrupted his original plans when he had captured Beth the day after the failed ambush.

"Who is he?"

Beth looked up. "Wh-."

"The sniper, the man who saved you –who is he?"

Beth's mind reeled trying to come up with an excusable answer but the Governor shook his head as if to blame her for what was to come. He pressed the ridged side of the rod against Carl's arm and trailed it down his arm, blood oozed from the new wounds and the scraped skin fell in small bloody clumps into an increasing pool of blood. Both Carl and Beth screamed; one in pain the other in mercy.

"Stop! For god's sake stop, he's only thirteen!" Beth screamed, her pleads went unanswered as the Governor continued to push it slowly down the boy's upper arm nearing his elbow. Anger and horror crowded Beth's mind but hate overcame the two emotions easily. "You're fucking insane."

The words came out in a dark quiet near whisper but the Governor heard it loud and clear. He shoved Carl aside, the boy landed in his own pool of blood he tried to get away but he was too weak and into much pain to do much but lean against the broken mattress behind him and watch. The Governor slowly made his way towards Beth who still held a mix of hatred and pain, he knelt.

"That's where you're wrong," he spoke dangerously calm, "since my daughter's death I have cleared myself out of all illusions that have blinded most of the people still left and see things that I wouldn't have seen if my daughter was still here."

"You'd still be that same masked narcissistic man behind the desk acting all high and mighty," Beth replied.

The Governor raised an eyebrow never expecting her to reply he rose slowly and walked back to Carl who tried to crawl away but instead his back was mashed against the metal springs. The Governor grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and dragged him back over into position. He grabbed the bloodied rod off the ground and twirled it a couple of times.

"We seemed to be getting off track here," the Governor said aloud he squeezed the boy's wounded arm none-too-gently causing some blood to flow over his hand. "Who is the sniper?"

"I'll tell you but just leave Carl out of this," Beth whispered.

The Governor frowned, than his hand flashed out briefly followed by a sickening _crack. _Carl's eyes widened with pain and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Pain gripped his whole left side as bits of sinew snapped underneath the skin causing blood to push against the stretched skin, the Governor calmly pressed the edge of the metal rod against the skin and sliced quickly. Blood pushed out flowing in a steady mass down the boy's arm and spreading the pool of blood even further. The shoulder wasn't complete dislocated the ball was nearly sitting perfectly on the edge of the socket.

Tears poured down Carl's face, a pathetic hoarse cry was all that was left of his voice and a tremor passed through the youth. Beth looked with absolute horror, tears blurred her vision and she bit her lip to stifle a scream. She felt some of her own blood trickle into her mouth because she was biting so hard.

"Is this an illusion that you have cleared?" Beth spat disgusted, "hurting innocent people? Innocent _children?!"_

The Governor tsked. "This boy isn't innocent, he'll kill people and then he'll turn out exactly like his stupid father running around with a gun misaiming at all times."

"You can't prove that."

"I don't have to if all things went to plan no doubt that the boy would've killed one of my men and perhaps you too."

Beth stiffened, she never thought of killing someone – ever. She had always been told that the very thought of killing something was the worst sin. However the way the Governor talked, the way he explained it Beth couldn't help but wonder if she would've had to kill someone if the Governor's men barged in – if anyone barged into the prison.

The door suddenly opened and Ben came in, he was covered in splatters streaks of blood and his eyes were wide with fear. One arm was leaned up against the doorway while the other clutched his midsection. The Governor looked over and immediately frowned.

"What is g-."

"Dixons!" Ben gasped he was about to continue when a sudden figure came from behind and struck him in the head. The Governor went for his gun but Carl kicked at the man's legs making him fall. He gave a sharp hiss as his shoulder twisted back into its socket. Beth looked up to see Merle, Daryl and Milton pushed through the doorway, Milton quickly walked over and sliced Beth's bonds while Merle did the same for Carl.

"Are you alright?" Daryl asked the youth. Carl was about to give a weak nod but Daryl saw the numerous injuries on him. "Jesus…what the fuck did he do to you?"

Carl bit his lip, tears threatened to fall.

"Hurry!" Carol shouted from the hallway.

Daryl picked up Carl and ran out, Milton followed next and Merle nearly got to the door when someone grabbed his ankle tripping him into the doorway. He felt his nose break under the wood and he turned to see the Governor stand over him with the metal rod. The leader was about to stab downward when he suddenly went rigid, the rod fell out of his hands and clattered on the ground and Merle took his chance to escape.

The Governor turned around to see Beth jerk something out of his back. Pain exploded from the wound entry and spread all through his back. The Governor looked down to see a bloodied paring knife gripped so tight in Beth's hand that her knuckles were pearl white. She tried to stab again but the Governor blocked and slammed her against the wall. Beth stabbed again only slicing across the leader's shoulder as a fast punch dazed her making her drop the knife.

"Beth!"

The young woman dodged another punch and the Governor gave a strangled cry as his fist made contact with the rough metal. She ran through the doorway to see Carol waiting anxiously, a rifle slung around her shoulder.

"Let's go!"

Beth followed Carol down the long hallway at the end was Milton, Merle, Daryl and Carl.

"We don't have time to dawdle," Daryl hissed angrily.

Beth looked over at Merle who gave her a small nod. Daryl caught it and he clicked his tongue.

"Never mind, let's just get the hell out of here."

No one argued and Daryl opened the door.

XXXXXX

It was chaos outside. There were people running around in riot gear with guns telling people to stay inside. Milton led the way and they stuck to the fence as much as possible staying in the dark. More gunshots rang out as enforcers shot blindly into the dark in reply two enforcers were shot off the wall completely falling onto the asphalt.

"How are we going to get past the wall?" Daryl demanded.

Milton was about to reply when an enforcer running in their direction, they ran into the nearest building which was a long row of unused rooms.

Inside it was completely dark and empty except for a few unused items in the corners. Daryl set Carl down gently allowing the youth to rest.

"How's he doing?" Beth asked.

Carol knelt down and gasped examining the youth's wounds. She reached out to comfort Carl but the boy immediately stiffened and Carol was more than familiar with this type of behaviour.

"What are we going to do about the wall?" Daryl asked again, "no doubt the back is locked up tight."

A sudden crash came from one of the sides and then a low chuckle. Merle moved back into the centre with two full duffle bags.

"What are those?" Carol asked.

"Explosives," Merle answered gleefully.

Milton's eyes widened. "What are explosives doing here in Woodbury?"

"We used to sneak crap in here, stuff that we just couldn't pass up. So we put them in places like these."

Milton shook his head while Daryl looked through the bag, there were sticks of dynamite, a couple grenades and what looked like homemade bombs the size of baseballs.

"That's the plan?" Beth asked. "Blast our way through?"

Daryl slung one of the bags over his shoulder while Merle took the other. He looked down at Carl.

"Do you think you can run?"

Carl thought for a couple seconds but gave a firm nod.

"We have to bind his arm somehow," Milton said looking around for some spare cloth, "we need to stop the bleeding."

Carol tossed Milton a couple of rags who quickly bound the long cut as well as the cut on his shoulder. He looked over his work and then stood.

"Let's go!"

Back outside there were more enforcers lined along the side of the wall watching out for the sniper which allowed them to run out a bit more in the open without any worry. They ran towards the wall ignoring the shouts and hollers behind, Daryl opened up his bag taking out one of the grenades. He hooked his finger around the pin ready to pull when a shot nearly clipped his shoulder, everyone scattered to a hiding place. Merle peeked around to see the Governor coming towards them, his gun pointed straight and anger burned in his eye.

"Daryl!"

The hunter pulled the pin out, quickly tossed the explosive in the bag and threw it as far and as hard as possible towards the large double doors. The enforcers on the wall didn't need any encouragement to scatter as every second counted.

A massive boom sounded through the air, bright light of orange and white flashed and disappeared behind the thickening curtain of black smoke. More cracking echoed in the air as wood and metal twisted and burned in the fire. The shockwave sent people flying off their feet, incinerated Walkers on the other side and shot fire towards the unused apartments. Another crack snapped as the fire continued to roar loudly burning everything in it's path.

Everyone came out of their hiding place, the enforcers tried to aim but there was too much smoke and the sounds of people panicking and screaming deafened everyone. The six survivors took their only chance and ran through the gaping hole leaving behind the chaos.

XXXXXX

The Governor looked at the gaping hole in the wall he couldn't keep the shock out of his face. All around him the enforcers scrambled around trying to keep things under control but they were losing terribly as they themselves were just as shaken up as the regular citizens. The Governor turned around to see a majority of the population out on the street wondering and staring in horror at the damage before being handed a bucket to join the water brigade. He looked down at the paring knife in his hand, the one that Beth had stabbed him with. Examining it, he saw specks of rust along the dulled edge the young woman must've found it in the shed. Why hadn't she used it to free herself than? Because she feared for those she cared about.

The Governor was in deep thought when Jody came up to him the young man's face was covered with soot and blood.

"They're up now."

_Perfect timing._

He followed Jody to the infirmary. He opened the door in the same fashion a magician would open a box containing all his tricks. The Governor looked around at his three best enforcers standing and waiting for their orders.

"Gentlemen…," the Governor said calmly, "time to get you caught up."


	18. Malice

A/N: **Warning this chapter contains rape and nudity near the end. Those who are not comfortable with reading or are sensitive to those topics please stay away. Spitfire47**

* * *

They ran through the forest, Morgan had dropped from his perch to follow on the ground using his gun to take out Walkers. But there were too many coming all at once. Beth and Carol protected Carl who tried to keep up the best he could while the guys used blunts and blades to take out the oncoming undead.

"We can't keep this up forever," Daryl shouted over the haunting moans.

Milton stabbed a Walker before taking the flashlight from the hunter.

"The Walker pit."

"What?"

"A pit that we use to catch Walkers for the Governor's…fights. But it's a shortcut and the Walkers usually fall in anyway."

"You're telling us to cross an open field with a chance of falling into a pit filled with _them?"_ Beth exclaimed.

Milton sighed. "I know that it sounds like a lot but you have to trust me, now if we're going we have to go now."

Daryl readjusted the explosive bag and shouted for everyone to follow Milton. No one argued.

XXXXXX

They came to the Walker pit, it was far more open than Daryl expected and he prayed that Milton knew what he was doing or else. Milton shone his light on the crane, than pointed it into the pit. The response was immediate as a chorus of moans shouted towards the open.

"How many?" Merle asked.

"Maybe…thirty…at the least."

"At the least?" Daryl repeated in shock.

Milton motioned them forward, telling them to keep close. They made a wide arc around the pit listening to the moans grow more and more ominous as some were trying to escape by crawling up the net.

A sudden squeal caught everyone off guard, something came crashing down the path and everyone turned to see a pair of high beams flared in their direction.

"What are they doing?!" Beth screamed.

"Thought you torched their place," Morgan glared at Daryl.

"Fuck, must be the enforcers you took out," Merle said turning to Milton who grew pale.

"Wh-what? No, they couldn't have healed that fast."

Daryl grabbed the scientist by the lapels. "Yer better have a plan."

Milton nodded he motioned everyone to follow Merle and Carol shot a couple of times at the oncoming jeep but shots were sent back in angry retaliation. Daryl picked up Carl gently before running off after Milton. The others followed close not wanting to fall.

"There," Milton gasped pointing to an opening. "We have to ge-."

His sentence was cut off by a strangled sound.

"Milton!" Beth screamed.

The ground around him had given out causing his leg to slip right out from underneath him, he slid down into the pit but only a second before falling in completely did Milton manage cling onto the dirt patches and roots to stop him. But he was losing badly as the dirt kept breaking apart in his hands. His fingers clawed at the loose earth desperately trying to pull himself up making furrows. Beth bent down to help Milton up but he let out a sharp piercing howl as a Walker stretched out his arm and latched onto his leg. Milton kicked feverishly trying to free himself but more arms reached out, some missed while other managed to grab the living flesh. Nails scraped against the scientist's skin and tugged. Milton let out another scream as he held out his hand. Daryl tried to grab it but Milton slapped the hunter's hand away and pointed again trying to speak but another spasm gripped him as the nails dug deeper. He continued to scream pointing to Daryl.

At first the hunter didn't understand but suddenly he felt the bag on his back feel heavier than supposed to. Milton didn't want to be save, it was too late he'd been scratched. Daryl unslung the bag and looked at Milton as if to confirm that this is what he wanted. The scientist reached up as high as he could accept the bag; accepting his fate. Daryl tossed the bag over and Milton plunged his hand in, he pulled one of the grenade pins and gave a satisfied grin he looked at Daryl.

"Thank you."

He released his grip on the ground and jumped into the pit.

"Everyone move!" Daryl shouted. Everyone obliged without a word. They made it a few centimetres when the explosion erupted.

Dirt, blood and fire shot in all directions. The sound was astonishing, a continuous clap of thunder that lasted for four seconds. Torn limbs and chunks of rotten flesh landed all around them, the vehicle even veered away not wanting to get too close to the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, the stench of burned flesh stung everyone's nose making their eyes water. The sound had deafened them so they didn't hear the vehicle coming ever closer and they were all dazed.

Carl stood first, his eyes burned and a lump grew in his throat. The others gradually stood and looked at the burned pit. Beth stumbled as she stepped forward and Daryl stepped forward to help her. Morgan helped Carol to her feet, as he was about to let go Carol nearly fell. She pulled up her pant leg to expose a nasty bruise.

"Twisted ankle," Morgan hissed.

Carol looked like she was going to cry.

"We need to go," Daryl gritted frustratingly, "Carol I'm sorry but ya going to have to do your best."

The older woman bit her lip and nodded. Morgan stayed beside her supporting her as they started to move.

But another pair of high beams blinded the group and some staggered. Merle wrapped an arm around Carol to prevent her falling. A third pair of high beams made everyone freeze in their tracks.

"Where?" Merle shouted.

Daryl and Morgan were both in shock they never expected the Governor to be this ready.

Everyone drew together and raised their weapons ready to put up a fight the vehicles came to a halt and the beams were still on the group. The door on the vehicle behind them opened and Shumpert got out, Martinez got out of the one on their left and Paul on their right. They walked perfectly fine, no limp or no expression of pain. Other enforcers got out and raised their guns on the group.

"Get into the vehicle," Paul demanded.

Daryl raised his crossbow aiming the bolt at Paul's head.

"One last chance."

Merle quickly lashed out cracking the butt of the rifle against his head. Everyone charged in at once, Carol was ripped away from Morgan who punched the nearest enforcer but the muzzle of a rifle cracked him against the head knocking him to the ground. Beth struggled into Martinez's grip clawing at his arm and trying to kick him in the shin but he withdrew his knife and pressed it against her cheek. He whistled loudly and everyone turned. Daryl stepped forward but Martinez dug the blade deeper into Beth's skin already drawing a red line.

"I'd think very carefully about what you're next step will be."

Daryl balled his fists his body shook from the adrenaline that pulsed through him. Martinez nodded and Shumpert grabbed a handful of Carol's hair and twisted cruelly. She let out a pitched cry from the pain coming from her scalp as well as her ankle. The enforcer raised his gun on Merle.

"Taking precautions," Martinez clarified. "Most unlikely pairings."

Shumpert prodded Merle to move and at first it seemed like the redneck was going to go rogue and stab him but he slowly raised his hand and brace. Martinez nodded to the others. At gunpoint Paul moved Daryl and Morgan towards his vehicle enforcers came up from behind in case anyone tried to run. Carl was carried over to Martinez's jeep and dropped none-too-gently in the back.

No one struggled, not even as their hands were bound and blindfolds were tied. It was quiet no one said anything there were no protests from Daryl's group, only silent tears and attempts to breath steadily while trying not to think too much. No cheering from the Governor's enforcers because some of them knew that this might be the last they ever see of their captives.

Once everyone was buckled in and ready to go, the vehicles drove off forming a single line – back to Woodbury.

XXXXXX

The Governor affixed the collar onto Carl's neck the boy was too weak to struggle to do anything. He tried to shift but the Governor grabbed his chin with a rough hand and forced him to look straight at the leader. That was all he had to do and Carl would go as stiff as a board, his eyes wide and he'd become so tense it looked like he stopped breathing all together.

Once making sure all the knots were done up tight the Governor shuffled back while still keeping eye contact with Carl.

"The others aren't talking," the Governor explained, "so from what I've heard."

Carl wanted to get away but he knew that the thought of escape was useless. From what they had done to the front gate and to the two stores the only way they would escape is being tossed to hungry Walkers.

"I don't think I'll get anything out of you will I?"

Carl bristled, he opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out except a hoarse pathetic cry. The Governor nodded as he stood, his towering form shadowed the youth. Without a word he left the room.

XXXXXX

Beth, Merle, Daryl and Morgan were brought to the shed while Carol was locked in the small shed that Milton had been kept in. All five had struggled feverishly but from the traumatic events of the past night and the lack of food and water, their strength was limited. They had spent all morning and afternoon listening to the sounds outside then night came.

Bound tightly to a chair Beth tried to think of a way to communicate to the others, shouting would alert the guards and she couldn't move because her ankles were even bound to the legs. She tried not to think about what sort of horrors the Governor allowed his men to procure onto her friends.

Closing her eyes didn't help either each time she was in the dark she heard the same explosion that killed the numerous Walkers as well as Milton. Her clothes were still stained with a fair amount of gore, her cheek stung from where Martinez had sliced her. Hot tears temporarily blinded her

When the door opened her head snapped up in time to see the leader of Woodbury stroll in.

"What are you doing to him?" Beth blurted before she had the chance to stop herself.

"Absolutely nothing," the Governor replied simply, "and he's lucky too I might've killed him."

Beth stiffened at his words. She wanted to ask about the others but she didn't trust herself to say the proper words.

"Here's what's going to happen Bethany."

"It's Beth," the young woman scowled.

The Governor stopped in his tracks he looked at the defiant woman before him and raised an eyebrow. He was surprised that she would talk in her tone especially after the events of last night. He reached out and stroked the young woman's cheek but it wasn't out of affection rather dominance. Beth remained silent but felt her muscles tense under the rope. She swallowed hard as the Governor came took out his hunting knife.

"Here's what's going to happen _Beth,_" he whispered coming face to face leaving a little more than an inch of space. "I don't think those clothes will do."

Beth did her best to try and remain calm but she could feel an intense heat emitting from his body as he leaned in more until his lips just barely touched her.

"All that anger has to go somewhere right?" the Governor whispered into her hair. Beth flinched as the sound of cloth ripped echoed in the tense silence. The Governor sliced the bonds easily with the serrated edge of the knife than grabbed a handful of Beth's hair, he tossed her effortlessly to the ground before straddling her front. Beth squirmed trying to get up but the Governor punched her in the head making her see stars. She tried to scream but the leader placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, save that for later," he said cryptically with a glint of malice in his eye.

With one swift move up the Governor sliced through her shirt, the tip of the blade caught her on the chin making a small cut on her flesh. Beth whimpered as he slowly sawed through her bra exposing her breasts. She tried to struggle again even though it was meaningless. Beth pushed against the Governor's legs hoping that she'd send him off balance even if it was slightly – that was all she would need. The Governor grabbed her hair and chin, forcing her to look right at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, he held it there for a few moments before separating the young woman's lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Beth nearly gagged as she tried to pry him off again, she thought about grabbing the man's hair and twisting him off but the leader pinned her wrists above her head so tightly she felt the bones grind together. With the other hand he unbutton her jeans then unsheathed his knife to slice through the rest, Beth yelped as the blade bit cruelly against her skin.

Tears poured down her face as she tried to struggle more but each time the Governor made a cut on whatever part of the body the knife was touching and soon her jeans darkened with her blood. Beth looked on either side of her knowing that the others were there, that the Governor was going to force them to listen. Beth shook her head trying in vain to escape but the Governor petted her hair and drew her into a deep kiss forcing her to comply. In panic Beth tried to bit the leader but he pushed his thumbs underneath her chin closing it shut only easing up for his tongue to slide in.

The Governor undid his belt, than laid out on the young woman her heartbeat tapped against his chest and he could feel her body shudder as he adjusted accordingly. He pulled down his pants and rubbed against Beth feeling her struggling increase but an involuntary sigh was released. He leaned in, kissing between her breasts then up to her neck and giving a small nip at her ear. Then he whispered in a disturbing tone: "Let it out."

Beth pulled a confused look but it was only for half a second before the Governor rammed himself into her. Beth's eyes widened and she buckled slightly. She bit her lip trying to hold the pain in but it was just too much for her to handle. The Governor pushing into her greedily, fondling and kissing escalated as he started to get more comfortable and take more control. Beth let out a blood-curling scream.

XXXXXX

Daryl was taped to a chair, his face completely numb from the beating that was given. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a horrible sound – the sound of someone screaming, someone in pain; a lot of pain. Daryl went ramrod in the chair at the sound and looked over knowing it was coming from next door. There was a small pause then he heard moans, but they weren't from a Walker rather a person, a living person. Another scream rang out but cracked at the end. Daryl tugged at the tape hoping it would just break completely but he was bound too tightly. He pulled and pulled feeling the edge starting to make a line in his skin but he didn't care. He needed to get free he needed to get to Beth. The moans were getting louder as the rape progressed and Daryl suddenly wanted to shut everything out, he didn't want to listen it was driving him insane.

A sudden new sound caught his attention it was a loud crash coming from not too far away so it was clear that it came from inside the shed. Between Morgan and Merle the most likely to make that much commotion was Morgan.

Daryl gritted his teeth as the Governor gave a loud sigh as he reached climax while Beth screamed again. There was a silence then some mumbled words seemed to get louder.

"_No…! Get off you sick -," _the sound of skin hitting skin snapped, making Daryl jolt a bit in the chair. _"Let me go!"_

The sound of a pathetic fight penetrated through the thin sheet of metal. But Daryl knew that Beth was losing the fight miserably. A couple more punches echoed in the shed before it fell silent.

XXXXXX

Beth lied on the ground, curled up and naked. Tears rushed down her face and her breaths became shallow and came out in small hiccups. The Governor rolled her onto her front with the toe of his boot, Beth scrunched up more bringing much pain to her bruised ribs. The leader straddled her again and laid on top of her, Beth braced herself for the pain but nothing came instead she felt him twirl her hair between her fingers. The heat coming off of the man was intense and his hot breath forced shivers across the nape of her neck.

"Wonder if anyone's ready to talk yet," he whispered into her hair.

Beth flinched as she felt the smooth flat edge of his knife travel up her thigh. She tried to calm herself but she felt the Governor's hand snake around and grab her crotch. Beth buckled again gritting her teeth trying to block out the pain but it came crashing like waves, one upon the other and Beth let out a hoarse cry.

"Hmm…there's also Carol that needs to be talked too."

Beth immediately straightened at the sound of the older woman's name she wondered what the Governor was planning to do. She felt him shift and a low dark chuckle hummed in her ear making her flinch.

"Wouldn't you like to now," the Governor said as if reading her mind.

"Leave her alone," Beth whispered but another pain gripped her vaginal area as the Governor squeezed.

"You be a good girl and wait here."

Beth closed her eyes feeling the need to cry but none came instead more hoarse dry sobs that wracked her bruised body. The Governor got off the young woman, did up his pants and then left without a word. As soon as the door closed Beth drew her knees up to her chest and cradled her head in her hands feeling her mind draw a blank than nothing.

When Beth woke the Governor was still gone and she was still nude. Beth looked over to see a pile of rubbish in the corner, getting up on weak legs the young woman stumbled over before dropping to her knees. She grabbed onto a rusty steel bar to hold herself steady while she rummaged through the contents with the other. Finally Beth saw what she was searching for, something to cover her body – a blanket. It was small but it was better than nothing. Beth wrapped it around her breasts and looked down to see it just covering her lower region. She walked over when a small voice on her right mumbled something.

"Wh-who is that?" Beth spoke weakly. She walked over to the right side of her cell and placed her ear against the metal sheet.

"_Beth, ya there?"_ the voice was unmistakeably Daryl's.

The young woman felt her heart flutter.

"Daryl?"

"_Yeah…I'm here."_

At that moment Beth burst into tears.


	19. Out

Small beads of sweat clung to the Governor' s skin as he exited the shed, the breeze outside pushed through his clothes cooling off his still hot skin.

He looked up to see a dim silvery simmer through the clouds. A line of enforcers were already stationed appropriately, two snipers on top and the others on the bottom each dawned in riot gear from the prison.

The Governor was still trying to wonder where Daryl had the balls to throw a pack of grenades into the wall it actually infuriated him more as he thought about it. He forced himself to remain calm, he could still hear a bit of bickering coming from one of the buildings where the citizens of Woodbury were jammed into the hall each demanding to know what happened or who would do such a thing. But everything was in order and a believable story would be given any second.

The Governor walked over to the small shed where Carol was being held, he looked to see Jody still standing guard in partial riot gear. Walker blood decorated the chest plate and a bit of blood had crusted a bit under his nose. The Governor grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look up.

"Its' fine," Jody protested.

_They don't know when to quit. _The Governor thought angrily. He told Jody to go get it checked out and then opened the door.

XXXXXX

Inside another enforcer was watching Carol closely despite her current position; on the ground with her knees drawn tight to her chest. Her eyes were distant and she didn't seem to notice the Governor's entry. The enforcer looked over and the Governor motioned him to get out. When he left the Governor knelt down in front of the woman.

"To get started the others are…doing fine."

Carol didn't reply for a few beats when she did her voice was cracked and husky: "If you tou-."

"A little late for that," the Governor interrupted, "Carl put back where he belongs, the men taught a lesson and Beth…well let's just say that Beth should be a bit…relaxed."

Carol straightened against the wood her eyes narrowed not sure of what he was saying. But slowly the meaning of his words sunk in and Carl's eyes went wide.

"You bastard…," Carol's words dripped with venom. She tried to rise to her feet but the Governor grabbed her around her throat effectively pinning her to the wall. Carol felt the edge of a backboard press harshly against the back of her neck.

"You seem to be the only one that seems to be expendable."

Carol tried to reply but the Governor pressed against her throat, squeezing mercilessly. She clawed at his hand but it had a vice grip on her.

"But picking on them might be a bit of a drag as time goes on, and it'll loose its effect."

Tears welled up in the mother's eyes the Governor released his grip letting her slid down. Carol's hand automatically went to her throat, her back crushed against the wall and pure fear gripped her. The leader watched her for a few seconds before reaching down the mother shrunk away but the Governor grabbed her and yanked her to her feet.

"Let me go!" Carol screamed. She tried to kick the man but he slammed his fist into her stomach making her double over in pain. She tried to struggle but her efforts were weak as she was still in much pain. The Governor grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, Carol let out a pitched cry. She kicked back hitting him in the shin, the Governor's grip loosened as he let out a string of curses. Carol turned around sharply and then swung her leg upward making contact with the leader's crotch.

Immediately the Governor folded up and fell over as if he was shot, his eyes bulged and a hoarse cry escaped from his throat. Carol turned and ran dodging the leader's failed attempts to grab her. Opening the door Carol found herself face to face with a startled Jody, his nostril stuffed with a bit of gauze. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening but when he did Carol was way ahead. He stepped forward ready to grab the older woman but Carol slammed the door right on his face and catching a couple fingers. The young enforcer's scream caught in his throat as Carol pushed past him. The Governor managed to get to his feet and shouted orders to Jody who immediately chased after Carol but he was a bit off after taking the blow to the face. Carol made the mistake of looking back surprised to see the youth still up, she turned back to see Paul sighting her out of the corner of his eye. Carol immediately changed her direction heading for the backdoors. She could hear people shout behind her but she didn't look back only ahead.

XXXXXX

Beth had dozed off not too long when Daryl had first spoken to her after her ordeal with the Governor. When she woke every muscle in her body hurt and burned especially around her lower region. She still felt _his_ presence surrounding her like an ominous fog in the dark. Her eyes continued to move not stopping for one minutes on a single thing. She looked through the rubbish pile that she found the blanket in but it seemed that the tattered material was the only treasure everything else was either broken and frail unable to be a weapon or too heavy for her to move much let lift.

Beth felt her eyelids grow heavy, her mind was blank and it was clear that she was exhausted. Her body was propped up against the wall slightly slouched and the blanket placed over her front. She was about to go to sleep when the door suddenly burst open with such force that it sounded like it was being blown off its hinges. Beth snapped awake, her eyes fixed on the opened door and the man who walked through. He brandished a familiar rusty blade.

"I have to admit that the leftovers of your group are rather…admirable," the Governor said through gritted teeth.

Beth glowered at the leader saying nothing. Her ignorance added more to the fire and the Governor grabbed her wrist and drew her close to his body. He pressed the blade against her back drawing a small line of blood. Beth fought furiously to escape but the sickening sound of flesh connecting flesh slapped through the air making the young woman freeze. It was slightly muffled through the metal sheets.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one Carol pissed off."

Beth perked up immediately but saw a dangerous look in the leader's eyes and decided not to ask. If Carol had managed to escape…Beth downcast her eyes she couldn't allow herself to think like that. The Governor had way too much fire power guarding every centimetre of the town and it would be near impossible without being spotted anywhere. She not to think about it but it started to slowly dominate her mind and her heart skipped a beat as the thought grew stronger. The Governor looked over to see a bit of a glow in the young woman's eyes and silently chastised himself for saying something like that in front of her. Grabbed her roughly the Governor held Beth close, he leaned in kissing her.

"Say you love me."

The young woman's eyes widened feeling a sick feeling boil inside. The leader growled.

"Say it!"

Beth struggled but she couldn't move, he was too strong and she was too weak. All she could do was lean against him to keep from falling down, she felt him stiffen against her and Beth let out an involuntary cry, her hand found the stitched up cut where she had first sliced the Governor.

"I can forgive all that," the Governor breathed, "if you just say you love me."

Beth closed her eyes refusing to look at the leader's menacing glare the Governor pressed the blade against the inside of the young woman thigh and slide it along her skin.

Beth felt fresh blood pour down her legs as she twisted this way and that trying desperately to get out of the Governor's vise grip. Suddenly she felt a kick to her midriff and Beth fell to the ground gasping for air. She felt another kick to her head and stars sparkled in the brief darkness that flashed before her. Beth curled up, her arms over her head as the Governor continued.

XXXXXX

Morgan felt his head rock as another punch was delivered, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as another immediately followed. He shook his head trying to get the clouds out of his mind that threatened to roll in. Another strike was delivered and Morgan spat out a wad of blood and saliva. He raised his head and glared hatred at Paul.

"When I find that bitch," the enforcer reared up and punched again making Morgan see stars. "I'm going to make her wish she had never been born."

Morgan's eyes widened momentarily but then immediately narrowed. He looked down to see that the duct tape on his wrists taunt from his efforts to break through the bonds. Paul readied for another hit, as he moved forward Morgan used as much energy as possible pushed the chair forward and his head slamming into Paul's chest knocking the enforcer backwards. The two tumbled around, the chair cracked and broke under the pressure sending splinters this way and that. Morgan groaned as he struggled to his feet, his body was sore and bits of black spotted his vision. Morgan ripped the remaining tape off his wrists and ankles than jumped to his feet he turned around just in time to see a punch coming towards him. Morgan ducked feeling the punch just skin the top of his head. He tackled Paul to the ground, picked up a piece of the splintered chair and pressed it harshly against Paul's throat.

"I would kill you if I didn't have questions," Morgan hissed.

Paul started to laugh but the tip of the splinter dug deeper into his skin leaving a print. All Morgan had to do was thrust and the man would die but he needed to know which direction Carol had escaped in. But more importantly was she unarmed.

"Where did Carol go?" Morgan demanded.

"She won't be out there for long," Paul informed with a dangerous tone, "there are many of us and one her."

Morgan punched but Paul blocked it and pushed the man away, he unsheathed his knife and swiped at Morgan who dodged. Paul tackled Morgan to the ground and both started to brawl, kicking, punching and clawing like wild dogs fighting over a kill.

However Paul kicked Morgan's leg out from underneath him sending him to the ground. He straddled the man and pressed his gun against Morgan's head.

"You've been a pain in the ass ever since you save that girl," growled Paul, he pressed the muzzle harder against the sniper's scalp. "You've become completely useless now." He pulled back the hammer a malice grin etched his face. "I'll enjoy cutting you up and feeding you to Walkers."

Morgan tried to get up but Paul had him by the throat. As the enforcer's finger squeezed on the trigger continuous snaps popped through the air from outside. The two men looked in the direction the sound was coming from and Paul scowled.

"'bout time."

XXXXXX

Beth was pressed against the Governor's chest. She felt the man play with her hair roughly tugging harshly making the young woman cry out a bit. One arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her upright.

"What have you done with Judith?" demanded Beth.

The Governor stared down at her. "What did I say about talking?"

"She's just a baby."

The leader ignored her and started to stroke the bruises around her breasts. Beth looked down to see the bite mark on the Governor's had had scabbed over. The Governor caught her looking and grabbed her by the chin.

"Perhaps I should return the favour hmm?"

Beth's eyes widened and she tried to pull herself to her feet but the Governor's grip tightened pressing against the blood bruise. Her heart tapped furiously against her chest.

"But I don't want any telltale markings."

He traced her jawline and then turned her head up kissing her on the lips. Beth was surprised by the kiss and tried to shrink away, however a sudden pinch in her neck warned her. The Governor continued to kiss Beth grabbing a handful of her hair forcing her to comply. Than the sound of popping muffled through the metal from outside, the leader raised his head his eye grew darker. He loosened his grip on Beth and rose to his feet, walking over to the door he took out his gun and opened the door.

XXXXXX

Carol listened as the bullets flew by her punching small holes into the wall making the people on the wall scream and dive for cover. She didn't dare turn back, gritting her teeth as the bruised muscles in her ankle grinded together. She had to find cover and fast. Carol looked around to see the back door of a building opened slightly, that was all the encouragement she needed. She ran as fast as she could stumbling a couple times as the pain became too unbearable but managed to keep upright dodging bullets. She yanked the door open and stumbled in.

It was completely pitch black. Carol waved her arms in front of her but saw nothing placing her hands on the wall she used it as a guide until she found the light switch. She flicked the light on and gave a small gasp. She had found the warehouse that had Milton's laboratory in one corner and the power generators in the other.

Inside was a mess, the old triggers that Milton had placed were still broken on the floor and day old blood stains were splattered on the ground with burnt flesh crusted into the ruby liquid. The air was musty and smelled of old blood.

Carol heard sounds from outside and immediately ducked behind one of the generators as the voices outside grew louder through the metal sheets. But after a few seconds the enforcers passed by moving on. Carol let out a relieved sigh sinking down against the wall. Her hands shook as she held her head releasing a hoarse dry sob. Her throat was still sore and she was sure that there was going to be a bruise, Carol didn't even want to think about her ankle. The Governor's words starting to echo in her blank mind and Carol straightened remembering what the leader said about Beth. Carol closed her eyes and waited for the tears to fall but none came instead a pang of anger formed and grew.

She stood up and grabbed one of the power cords with a sharp tug. The plug clattered to the ground and the lights illuminating the dial went dark. Carol waited than heard something or at least she thought she did. Carol pulled another plug and another, some of them had the name of rooms taped on so she saved the warehouse for last. She found a flashlight in the spares box and grasped the handle of the plug, having memorized the route to the exit she pulled the last one. As soon as the room went dark Carol made a mad dash to the door, hearing shouts and screams from outside Carol didn't hesitate knowing that she could use the chaos to her advantage. She opened the door and headed out.

The only lights were coming from flashlights that some enforcers carried but there weren't a lot which made it difficult for Carol as she didn't other enforcers coming towards her in need for light. Carol kept her light pointed downward and covered the glass with two fingers to dim the light as she scurried across the lawn, the road and up the stairs of the apartment. She opened the door and flashed the light down the hallway temporarily blinding an enforcer before the guard could react she ran forward and cracked the butt end of the flashlight against his skull knocking him back into the wall. Carol took the gun and ran down the hallway but collapsed in both exhaustion and pain. She gritted her teeth as she crawled over to the wall and leaned up against it.

Her ankle throbbed and body trembled with shock. She tried to get to her feet but her hands kept slipping on the wall from sweat build up. All her muscles ached and the flashlight fell out of her hand.

Something clattered in the distance sending Carol's nerves into hyper-drive as her breaths grew shallow. Carol struggled with much difficulty to her feet, her ankle burned with every step but she needed to find the Governor's room knowing that he was keeping Carl there.

Voices got louder and Carol knew that she had to move she limped over to a door and opened it only to find that it was completely empty. Slamming it in frustration the mother continued on.

XXXXXX

Merle ripped the remaining tape off his hand using the bit of bone that was still exposed from his stump. It burned each time he serrated but he continued on with blood oozing out of small cuts from the rough wood. The last of the tape ripped and Merle immediately went for the door but it flung open nearly catching the redneck in the face, Merle stumbled back and fell. He groaned feeling pain grow in his lower back.

"And where the fuck, do you think you're going?"

Merle looked up and did a double take at who he was looking at. Martinez grinned at the former enforcer's expression, he slung his bat onto his shoulder and stepping into the room.

The redneck gritted his teeth and breathed, "Aw fuck."

* * *

A/N: _Had a bit of trouble with this chapter which is why it took so long to upload. Tell me what you think. Spitfire47_


	20. Care

A/N: _Had a lot of trouble with this chapter if you want to believe me. Taking thing out, putting them back, then re arranging other things that had to make me change what I had put back. Gah! Anyway hope this is good. Spitfire47_

* * *

Carol had finally found the Governor's room after opening three other rooms each empty but packed with rubbish. The lights were on and Carol raised the gun before grabbing the doorknob taking in a small breath and she pushed it open.

Inside it was surprisingly empty but Carol considered it a stroke of luck. She cautiously examined the room making sure that it was empty and that there were no surprises. Carol saw the cabinet filled with gun and the Sheriff bag in the corner. While walking around the apartment Carol opened the rooms to make sure that she won't miss anything, As she continued through the room she saw a medic sheet that matched Judith's description Carol read it over and over to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. According to the paper Judith was still at the medic centre showing signs of trauma. At the moment Judith was listed as nameless which means that the Governor had made a story about finding her.

A sudden crash came from the room that made Carol jump in surprise. She looked around her eyes darted back and forth as the crashing sound echoed again but this time it was a bit dull. Carol raised her gun and moved over to a door that was on the side close to the front door. She jiggled the doorknob trying to open it but it was locked. Carol looked down at the gun on her hand and raised it level with the lock. _Bang! _The door burst open slamming against the wall. When Carol stepped into the room she immediately felt bile rise in her throat, she cupped her mouth just in time as thin gooey yellowish tendrils dribbled out of her mouth.

The room stunk of day old blood and piss. There was an aquatic tank against the side wall that was filled with four familiar heads. When Carol saw the heads she heaved.

XXXXXX

Merle ducked just as the metal bat was swung at his head. He punched Martinez in the stomach and went for an upper cut to the jaw but Martinez's bat got in the way. Merle's eyes widened as his knuckles made contact with the metal he let out a cry and felt the bat connect with his side. It struck him again across the face and on his back. Merle gasped in pain.

"Come on man…," Merle groaned, he wiped blood off his face. He felt the split skin on his cheek. He looked back up to Martinez who twirled the bat a couple times.

"Let's level the playing field," Martinez said, he tossed Merle his brace. The redneck didn't hesitate as he picked it up and buckled it around his elbow. It was just the brace no bayonet but that was okay, Merle didn't need a blade to take the Hispanic down.

Both charged at each other, the brace swinging upward just as the brace struck down a strong vibration ran through Merle's arm making his teeth chatter but he quickly dodged and struck Martinez in the arm then the face. They brawled mirroring each other's moves and trying to get at weak spots.

Martinez struck down but Merle dodged and slammed the brace into Martinez's side before striking him in the head. A strong sting went through Merle's bruised knuckles that made him wince and step back in time to dodge a swing from the metal bat. Merle knew he had to get rid of the bat or better yet take it from him. He ducked as another swing came at him hitting the wall behind and Merle slammed his brace against Martinez's knee. The enforcer screamed and fell backwards clutching his broken knee.

"Son of a…," Martinez groaned.

"Where is my brother?" Merle demanded.

"Couple doors down, but you might not like what you see."

The redneck growled and placed the bat against the enforcer's head. "What the hell did you fucks do to him?"

Martinez let out a small cough. "You were one of us fucks, probably the best one too."

"Yeah…."

Merle reached down and unclipped the holster and took the flashlight.

"I know."

With one swift move he slammed the bat into Martinez's skull.

XXXXXX

Beth had listened to the fight between Merle and Martinez she heard the horrific snap of the enforcer's knee and the final blow. The doorknob jiggled and Beth tightened the blanket around her and rose to her feet. The partially healed over wounds stung making Beth bite her lip but she picked up a rusty bar that she had taken out of the rubbish pile. The door rattled in its frames making Beth jump slightly but she held out the bar in front of her in a strong grip while the other clutched the blanket around her.

The door finally cracked open and Beth stepped back into a defence stance ready to strike but faltered at who it was.

"Morgan?"

The sniper walked up to Beth slowly careful not to startle her in anyway.

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

The metal bar clattered as it fell from her grip and a sudden weariness waved over Beth. Morgan stepped forward and held her steady careful not to make any more pain for the young woman.

"How did you…?"

Morgan gave a grim smile. "Seems that Paul was in quite the hurry to leave…I owe Carol for caused that raucous. Where are your clothes?"

Beth shook her head, "took them."

"Where did you find the blanket?"

She looked back at the pile in the corner and Morgan felt the pang of anger grow. Commotion grew louder from outside.

"Carol somehow escaped," Morgan explained quickly, "Merle is outside he found out what door Daryl is behind, when we get him we're going to find the others."

Morgan led Beth to the door but she dug her heels into the ground just before going out the door.

"Hurry up girly!" Merle growled.

"Merle!" Morgan shot back he didn't expect the redneck to understand. He looked at Beth directly never breaking eye contact.

"Beth, listen to me okay? When we get Daryl we'll find you something to wear alright?"

The young woman didn't reply and Morgan gently led her out of the room, he turned to nod for Merle to go get Daryl for both knew that it would take a bit.

"I'm alright," Beth whispered she knew that Morgan meant well but at the moment she didn't want to be touched. Morgan didn't understand but he obliged watching Beth carefully that she didn't fall over. They walked around the corner and saw Merle standing outside the door his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Morgan demanded, "is he there or n-."

Morgan looked in and felt like he was going to be sick. Beth peered in and covered her mouth trying in vain to hold in a pitched scream.

XXXXXX

Carol had managed to get to her feet, with a few unsteady steps she walked over to the cage to see Carl chained to the wall. She called out a couple times until the youth looked in her direction. Carol took out the gun and to her shock Carl scooted back into the shadows as if trying to get out of her view. The mother cried a bit as she explained that she was going to shoot the lock open. Carl didn't know reply Carol placed the muzzle against the lock and pulled the trigger.

The door slammed open with a bang making Carl give a small shriek pressing further into the wall. Carol walked in and first unbuckled the collar then started on the ties around his wrists and ankles. Once the bonds fell Carol helped the youth to his feet.

"Can you walk?" she asked as gently as possible.

Carl nodded. They moved out of the cell and out of the room not looking at the heads of their group members.

Carol peeked around the corner seeing that no one was there she beckoned Carl to follow who quietly obliged. Holding the gun before her, she opened the door and was relieved once again that no one was there. She walked out of the room listening to Carl behind her both walked briskly.

"Just a little further," Carol reassured as she heard Carl's breathe labour. She looked back to see the youth slow down, his legs shook and it looked like he was going to collapse. The mother walked back and helped Carl to the ground. The boy was unexpectedly light and some wounds looked infected. Carol felt more bile rise in her throat but she managed to keep it down. She tested her ankle to see how much support she could take, it wasn't a lot but it would she is probably able to take enough.

"Put your arms around my neck," Carol instructed.

Carl straightened. "But…your ankle."

"It's fine, we need to get out of here."

Carl looked down at the ground knowing that he was being a burden but he did as he was told. Carol pulled him off the ground feeling her ankle protest but it was only a slight tingle and a sting once in a while however not enough to distract her.

They moved down the long hallway with the front doors in sight. Carol knew it was risky going out the front doors but she didn't know how or if the building even had back doors. They weren't risking running around a place they didn't even know for something that possibly doesn't even exist.

"Just a little further," Carol whispered, she looked down to see Carl half asleep.

As Carol got to the door a flashlight shone through the window causing the mother to panic and throw herself off to the side. During the momentum the mother opened the door that led to a small empty supply room. She felt Carl jostle in her arms and a sharp pain run through her back as it connected with the wall.

They waited in silence listening and waiting to see if a person would walk down the hallway but not even the door was opened. Carol let out a small breath and looked down at Carl to see that he was close to passing out – or worse.

"Carl," the mother whispered placing her hands on his face.

Carl didn't' give any sign that he felt her.

"Please…," Carol pleaded tears welling in her eyes.

"Hmm," the youth weakly replied.

"You have to stay awake."

"…try-ing…"

Carol nodded and picked him up again before opening the door.

The hallway was still empty, nothing was disturbed. Carol walked to the door, at first she was going to open it but she realized that she won't have any light to guide her. She looked outside to see flashlights going this way and that in the hands of panicked people but it wasn't enough for her to know where to go. Carol took in a breath knowing that she would have to try and guide herself in the dark at least get to somewhere safe temporarily – but for how long?

"Are you ready?"

Carl tightened his body to show that he was and Carol opened the door.

XXXXXX

Outside the drizzle had stopped which was good but there were more people than Carol expected and she quickly moved around the back. Letting out a small breath Carol leaned up against the building wall feeling her ankle pulse a painful sting through her ankle that grew.

"I'm sorry," Carol whispered into Carl's hair.

The youth let out an exhausted sigh as he into Carol as if to comfort her. Carol pressed a hand against his chest waited for a few seconds. His heartbeat was very faint and for a second Carol was scared that there wasn't any. She looked around to see someone coming out of a building, they were limping slightly as if they were injured but the fact that they were walking with no aid convinced Carol enough that the building was the medic bay. Then Carol remembered that was where Judith was being held.

"We're almost there," Carol whispered leaned excitedly, "Judith will be there too."

Carl stirred as the mother headed off towards the building.

She ran across the street without being detected but her ankle throbbed so painfully that she stumbled, nearly loosing grip of Carl. The boy gave a shriek himself but quickly closed his mouth.

Flashlights whirled around as the enforcers tried to find out where the noise came but they were too late as Carol had already gone through the doors.

XXXXXX

Inside the medic bay there were candles that glow a pathway to the main room. Carol followed it whispering words of encouragement to the youth as she moved as quickly as possible. She walked through the doorway and saw an empty table with an IV hook that was filled.

"Okay we're here," Carol whispered.

Carl tried to focus but even the meagre motion drained him of energy. The mother was putting him on the bed when a sudden sound drew her attention. Carol whipped around and raised her gun pointing it right at Dr. Stevens.

"Put the IV in him," Carol ordered, the strength came through.

"It might be already too late," Dr. Stevens argued.

"Do it anyway!"

Cautiously Dr. Stevens walked over and tapped Carl's skin looking for a vein. When she found one she carefully inserted and opened the valve.

"It could end up being a wa-."

"Don't say that," Carol interrupted. She held the gun on the doctor and then ordered her to move.

Dr. Steven's eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't want you to tamper with the IV. I want you out."

The doctor raised her hands. "Whatever that was between your group and the Governor has nothing to do with me or some others in Woodbury."

"I don't give a damn, move!"

Dr. Stevens didn't argue and moved out of the room. Carol forced her out of the building and then asked, "Is there anywhere you can go?"

Dr. Stevens nodded.

"Then go."

The doctor didn't hesitate as she ran across the street and disappeared into the darkness. Carol checked the magazine seeing that she only have five bullets left. She hurried back into the building wanting to look for Judith. Carol peered into the room where Carl was to see that he hadn't made any movement but surprisingly it seemed that he had a bit more colour to him that he already had. She prayed that the medication in the bag was working. She closed the door.

Carol moved onto another room but it was just a supply closet, as she was about to leave her ankle twisted unexpectedly making her gasp and fall painfully to the ground. Carol couldn't help but cry out as she fell. The gun spun out of her hand and her head bounced against the floor. In shock she laid there for a few moments trying to think straight, when Carol came to her senses slowly she rose to her feet.

As soon as she stood, a collection of hammers being pulled clicked through the air. Carol opened her mouth in complete shock, realizing that she had her own gun but was too slow.

"Hands up," Paul ordered.

Carol did as she was told and listened to someone walk away.

"What's in here?" the enforcer muttered going for the closed room Carl was in.

"Get away!" Carol snarled anger boiled inside of her giving her surprising strength. She charged the enforcer slamming him into the wall. He yelped as his head snapped back. Strong hands grabbed Carol and pulled her back dragging her off the beaten enforcer.

"You'll pay for that," hissed Paul as he waved his gun in Carol's face.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked behind to see the Governor coming towards them. He stared the mother down but she held her ground refusing to give into this man.

"Seems that my apartment has been broken into," the Governor explained walking up to her, "and Carl is gone."

Carol remained silent, Paul walked up and struck Carol across the face he was ready to strike again but the Governor stopped him. Before either could react Carol grabbed a gun out of an enforcer's holster and shot at the leader. The bullet grazed the side of his head and struck the enforcer behind him.

The Governor screamed and clutched his cheek. Carol punched the enforcer holding her on one side and shot the other in the leg. Someone struck her on the head from behind and Carol turned to see the person was Jody who had bruises on his face from the door and two of his fingers were strapped. Another enforcer rushed forward and grabbed Carol's wrist, they twisted brutally forcing Carol to drop the gun as more hands grabbed her. She watched as the Governor slowly stood, blood covered half of his face and pieces of torn flesh were visible through his fingers.

"We need her alive."

XXXXXX

Morgan supported the hunter the best he could but he was slick with blood both old and new. It matted his hair, stained his clothes, and welled from his wounds. His fingers trembled trying to get grip but they slipped easily and eventually lied limp on Morgan's shoulder.

The lacerating on his body showed massive trauma and the bruises on his body were in long streaks across his back from being beaten with metal rods.

"Come on," Merle shouted handing Beth a gun.

They moved down the long hallway to the door. Morgan struggled to make Daryl go faster but it was difficult the gouge on his leg made things worse. The sniper tried to bandage it as best as possible but it didn't seem to be enough. The other wounds had either healed up partially on its' own or dressed poorly demonstrating most of the enforcers' first aid skills.

"We have to move to the medical building," Morgan said, "he's losing blood."

"We don't have time," Merle snapped.

"If we don't do it he dies."

Merle stopped suddenly nearly causing Beth to collide into him. He balled his hand and looked back.

"There aren't any shortcuts in Woodbury we need to go straight through."

"That's suicide!" Beth protested.

"I ain't asking for your help girly, hell I'll take Daryl myself!"

"No," Morgan interrupted, "we all go. Merle you have that flashlight right? Lead the way, we'll go next and Beth will take up the rear since she has the gun. You need to cover us if anyone spots got it?"

At first the young woman hesitated but nodded understanding her role.

They walked to the door and Merle flicked on the flashlight then after a few seconds he kicked open the door.

Immediately more than seven muzzles were on them, Beth raised her gun moving it back and forth as if wondering who to shoot first. They were pushed back into the hall. One moved forward to take the gun from Beth but she pulled back the hammer.

"Wouldn't do that girly," Merle said slowly raising his hand and brace in the air.

The gun didn't waver in her hand as she looked down the sights. Her finger squeezed around the trigger ready to pull but Morgan interrupted her.

"Listen to him Beth."

Beth straightened but did as she was told. Dropped the gun and raised her hands, two enforcers stepped forward and pulled Daryl to his feet.

"He's losing blood," Morgan nodded to Daryl.

No one answered or even made any sign that they heard the sniper. Instead they just pressed the guns against their enemies and forced them to walk back to the room.

XXXXXX

They were forced to wait on their knees with their hands on their head for a long time. Beth was given clothes and more gauze was dressed on Daryl. The hunter was swaying a bit and his dressings darkened at a fast rate, once he nearly fell over making the enforcers have to prop him up against the wall as he was too weak to stay up himself. There were five enforcers in the room alone the Governor wasn't going to take any chances. The door opened and closed as enforcers would change shifts and even Dr. Stevens entered at one point to check up on Daryl's wounds.

After what seemed like eternity the door opened to reveal the Governor himself. A large gauze patch was taped to the right side of his face which seemed a bit swollen and bruised. His eye looked from one survivor to the other and finally landed on Daryl. The Governor was ready to head over when he heard a shuffle from behind, out of the corner of his eye he saw a muzzle literally inches away from Merle's face. He turned back to the door.

"Send her in."

The door opened and Carol was pushed in. She caught herself before she fell when she saw Daryl her jaw dropped. Carol moved towards Daryl when the Governor stopped her.

"Perhaps I should take compensation before we start," the Governor said dangerously calm.

Carol struggled out of his grip while the enforcers inched closer as the others visibly bristled.

"I want to know where Carl is," the Governor demanded aloud.

Everyone looked over at Carol who looked like a deer caught in headlights. She wanted to tell the others but with the Governor around she knew that wasn't possible and the Governor would know when she was signalling a hint. Giving the others a sympathetic look Carol bit her tongue. The Governor narrowed his eye he turned to Jody.

"Check every inch of Woodbury, I want that boy alive."

Jody nodded and left along with a couple other enforcers. Silence lingered for a bit.

"It would be so much easier if you just told me where he is," the Governor said balefully.

"Why?" Carol replied bitterly, "so that you can kill us faster?"

"I extended an option for your previous idiotic leader, he refused. He knew the consequences and yet he went and did something stupid."

No one said anything and the enforcers grew a bit anxious. The Governor rounded on Daryl who looked like he was having a hard time concentrating.

"Interesting choice that they would elect you for such a delicate position," the Governor mused. "Get Carol to tell me where the boy is and I can make it painless."

The leader pulled back the chamber on his gun for emphasis on what he meant. Daryl closed his eyes feeling a shudder of pain roll through his body. Before he could do anything Beth interrupted.

"Leave him alone," Beth snapped. "No matter how hard you look at it, think about it you've lost. This doesn't have to go on."

The Governor nodded. "You're absolutely right."

He turned and shot Carol.


End file.
